Weapon X24
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: (COMPLETED) X23 comes to the Institute and becomes an X-Man. But can a living weapon become human? Can a girl trained from birth to kill learn to live her own life? And what is Hydra up to with this strange assassin? Now with Two Whole Endings.
1. I

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own X-Men Evolution, though I wish I did. Or maybe just adult X23 (from the future scenes from the end of Ascension II). Her, a tropical island, and some coconut oil. Yeah, that's all I want. Is that so much to ask?

**Summary:**

X23 comes to the Institute to join the X-Men. But can a living weapon become human? Can a girl trained from birth to kill learn to live her own life? And what is Hydra up to? Who is this strange new attacker determined to take down X23? Takes place after Ascension II, and prior to what will hopefully be a season Five.

The wind rustled through the branches of the woodland trees. With them came a myriad of other, lesser sounds. Birds chirping, water pouring down a waterfall a distance off, and... there... the softer sounds of her prey, the deer. Gracefully the huntress leapt forward, grabbed the tree branch at the next tree and flipped gracefully up and over, landing on the soles of her feet, hands gripping the edges, legs bent. She moved in complete silence, the results of a long lifetime of training. The deer below her didn't hear so much as her boot scratch against the bark as it continued to quietly chew its grassy meal.

X23 moved swiftly and silently. The deer died likewise.

Physically hauling the body proved little problem for the tiny but deadly fourteen year old. Though heavy, the greatest problem was the beast's mass and size making it awkward. She solved that by lashing a crude leader rope around its legs and dragging it behind her. Back to the cave she now called home.

A fire was lit, and she tossed tossed a few branches onto the burning embers to rekindle it. Her new home was dark, it was damp, it smelled on occasion with the stench of dead animal carcasses. But she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. She was free now, and that was something she would gladly trade all the comforts of the worlds richest palace for. A palace... or a mansion. As always, X23 shook her head, banishing such thoughts from her mind as she turned her attention to more mundane tasks. Skinning and cooking her dinner, for instance. A small part of her knew she was doing such tasks to avoid thinking about him, the man who was something of a father to her... but right now she wasn't ready. So she pushed down such thoughts and ignored them.

Cooking her meat, X23 sat down cross-legged, unzipping her black jacket to allow a little more of the cool evening air to seep in against her body. It had been an exceptionally hot day, and black was unfortunately her only color of choice. Suitable for camouflage yes, but sometimes she wished she could've stolen a spare set from the Hydra fortress before it was destroyed. Ah well, it would last. The material was very durable, and so far had yet to show a single scratch or mark.

Finishing her meal, she gathered the bones and took them to the other side of the mountain, tossing them down. She didn't want any unwelcome visitors in the night attracted by the smell, and frankly she doubted they'd want to meet her either. The last bear who'd tried to take her cave for its own had left after having its nose nearly sliced clean off.

X23 shrugged of her black jacket, down to the pale green sleeveless shirt she wore underneath, stretching out her tired limbs. Today had been taxing, but X23 was determined to finish her katas before bed.

Slowly, carefully, she stretched out her hands, palms flat as she moved her body in fluid motion, striking slowly but accurately at opponents only within her mind. Her haunted green eyes narrowed, and she swung out her foot, equally slow to bring it back in. Her heartrate never rose, her breathing never changed from a slow, steady intake and outtake. With a low bow (a concept she still hadn't quite understood from her training) she finished her kata.

Lying down in the makeshift bed of animal pelts X23 had collected and cured in the last few months, X23 fell into a light sleep, drawing her black spandex jacket up over her bare shoulders. It was not too cold, and she could survive in worse, but it was comforting anyway. True, most of her enemies were either dead or believe her to be dead, but she would never lower her guard, not even now, and give them a chance to make her theirs again.

As always, though she slept lightly and was perfectly aware of her environment, she dreamed. Her dreams were filled with bloodshed and terrible experiments. Experiments performed on a twelve year old girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From his vantage point, a dark figure could easily make out the thermal warmth of his target through his Night Vision binoculars. She was easily visible, a swath of red and orange next to the much brighter white of the fire roaring next to her. She'd grown careless in her long time away from Hydra, the figure thought.

_Well, so be it, only makes my job that much easier_, he thought to himself.

Switching the binoculars off the dark figure slid them back into his backpack, sliding it back around over his shoulders. A camouflage trenchcoat covers his shoulders, the edges whipping about his legs as he started to move. Running at incredible speed, he moved in closer towards his target, his legs pumping with incredible speed. And in one solid, swift leap he'd cleared a nearby tree, landing on its topmost branch... easily a good thirty feet off the ground. And from his new vantage point, he could finally make out the details about his target.

"This is gonna be too easy," he said to himself, reaching into his backpack for some more equipment. A rifle barrel came first, but suddenly his keen eyesight noticed something. He grabbed the NV binoculars and again focused on his target.

_Very clever_, he thought to himself. _Using your jacket as a cover. No knockout darts would be able to penetrate. Well, I'll just move in closer..._

Bad idea, he noticed immediately. The area around the targets cave was littered with traps, designed to catch and take out human foes. Lethal looking ones. And even if the dark figure could get in close without getting killed, he'd alert her to his presence. X23 would be much more difficult to capture while awake. She might even escape his grasp.

_Tomorrow then_, he thought to himself. _You have to come out of that cave sooner or later_, he added, as he dropped back down, silent as a night owl, and made his way back to a secure position, out of range of X23's keen senses. _Sooner or later you'll come back out... then you're mine_, he added. With a grin, the dark figure chuckled, running his lips across razor sharp, deadly canines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came with surprising swiftness, as X23's eyes popped open. A very well trained survivalist, she was capable of falling asleep and rising from it in an instant. After a brief stretch, she set about her daily work. Basically, cleaning and fashioning the few bones she had into knives. Designed specifically for throwing, they compensated for her lack of weaponry. She could easily down a rabbit from over sixty meters away, thirty if it was moving. Making knives and keeping them clean in the water she kept in the cave. An old Hydra soldiers helmet provided an excellent cooking pot, and gave her a source of clear water without having to trek down to the creek a half mile away. Still, a trip in the next day or so would be needed. Her hair was starting to become grimy and filthy, and her clothes needed a wash too. The cold water was unpleasant, but necessary if she wanted to stay clean and healthy.

Again, images of running hot water invaded her thoughts, but only briefly. She angrily pushed them down again, but her dreams had only strengthened her desire to have something other than a life of mere survival. Other images filtered through her head. The students at the Xavier Institute, so happy in their normal lives. Wolverine, the only one in the world who could possibly understand her. The only person she could call family.

Other images. Hydra soldiers. The mercenaries Gauntlet and Omega Red, tracking her. Madame Hydra. Again, X23 shoved them out of her head and into the recesses of her subconscious. They were gone, and had no further part in her life. She was free now, and that was all that mattered.

Wasn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan strapped on his helmet and revved up his bike, determined to enjoy this quiet Friday afternoon for a very long drive. The students would be back soon, and he was not eager to face them after their sudden (and temporary) freedom from school. They'd be ecstatic, and he had no desire to get caught in the crossfire of wild teenagers.

Thus, the open road beckoned, and he decided to accept, riding out into the horizon as he was wont to do on occasion. Who knows, this time he might actually find her. But he doubted it. His semi-offspring was even better than he was at keeping herself hidden from the prying eyes of the world.

Still, he preferred to think he'd run into her, and not Sabertooth. Their last meeting hadn't been very satisfactory to either of the longtime rivals, and Logan knew the big behemoth was aching for some payback. Good thing he was too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X23 decided later that day that she would take a trip to the creek and get herself and her clothes cleaned. The trek wasn't far, and she could use a break from her knife-making. She needed time to think, anyway. Her urges to seek out Weapon X, the man known as Logan, and his comrades was proving to be a distraction. And she needed to resolve something soon.

Finally reaching the stream of flowing water, X23 made her way down a deep inlet, just deep enough to reach up to her chest if she stood on the rocky bottom. She stripped off her clothes, laying them on the grassy side for now as she waded in and splashed cold water on her limbs. She shivered, but shook it off and continued in, letting the freezing water envelope her as she ducked her head in and let the slow flowing water slid between the locks of her hair.

X23 lifted her head, gracefully throwing back her long, burgundy locks as the water sprayed everywhere. She didn't care, she was alone, she was free...

Suddenly her head snapped up, and she glanced to the left. Too late her sensitive nose registered the smell of gunpowder. Too late her keen ears recognized the rustle of leaves under leather. X23 growled, ducking down low, submerged into the water up to her chin, casting about all her senses in every direction to try and locate her attacker.

Suddenly the ground next to the stream exploded, showering the area with dirt, as X23 used this opportunity to dive out of the water. Belatedly, she scooped up her clothes as she ran, ducking behind a nearby tree as another blast nearly took off her feet. She glanced out from behind the tree, searching again, her survival more important than modesty.

When no further sound, sight, or scent of her attacker became apparent, X23 realized they'd retreated, and quickly slipped into her black uniform, zipping up her jacket. The mask she'd abandoned after the night at the Institute. It'd been stifling, and made her feel less human and more like a weapon. She sliced it to pieces and dumped it in the bay that gave Bayville its name. She popped her claws, and as usual grit her teeth against the ensuing pain of having the flesh between her knuckles sliced clean open, only to heal around the new metallic blades pressing between them. Now she was ready.

X23 shifted position, holding out her bladed hand, and used the claws as a mirror, searching for signs of her enemy while remaining safe behind the thick tree trunk. A blast would shatter it, true, but it wouldn't severely hurt her. At least, nothing a few moments of her inborn healing factor wouldn't handle.

"Come on, show yourself," she whispered softly, her normally light, high-pitched voice harsh and low from disuse. Out in the wilderness, away from civilization, she'd never had a need to use it.

There.

X23 leapt forward and rolled to the side as another rocket slammed into the base of the tree with a great burst of fire and sound. The shockwaves knocked her over, and the tree was far less fortunate as it crashed down nearby, making the ground tremble. X23 immediately regained her footing, running down low along the ground in a zigzag pattern, determined to give the psychotic sniper no easy target as she looked for some cover. She had to get some distance. Then, she could circle back, and find the sniper before he found her. Then she'd see how well he stood up to adamantium claws.

X23 immediately spotted a highway, and ran towards it. True, she had no desire to expose herself, but she was better neither did her unknown attacker. Safety in a crowd, the assassin's stalking ground.

A gas station rose in her vision, near view, and she sprinted towards it. It seemed a gift from God, but she learned long ago there was no such being. No such being could condemn a girl like her from birth to such a hated existence.

The sniper, whomever it was, realized her objective, and the next blast was carefully aimed, very close to X23. The blast impacted the left side of her body even as the missile thankfully missed, sending the dark-haired girl flying through the air to slam into one of the gas tanks, face-first. The metal dented from the hard impact of her body, and she collapsed, unconscious, bleeding from a multitude of wounds, her body broken and bruised. Half her uniform had been burnt clear off, the rest was ripped by flying debris from the explosion, rocks and metals and the like. Unconscious, her claws slid back into her fists, as her healing factor immediately kicked in and sealed the flesh over. X23 groaned, unable to move. She was helpless.

Her attacker moved in for the kill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dark figure took things slow. X23 was unconscious, and no healing factor would have her up and moving for hours with the sorts of wounds his last blast had inflicted upon her. Even if she did, he was more than strong enough to take her out on his own. Slowly, he made his way towards her, tossing aside the used rocket launched like the useless equipment it was. No need to wipe his fingerprints from it. They did not exist on any policy record in any country.

Suddenly the dark figure stopped and growled, low and menacing, even as he slipped behind a nearby tree. From the distance, he could see a new figure had entered the fray, next to X23. A dark-haired figure, male, around his mid-thirties. And the motorcycle next to the destroyed gas station, the red one, was obviously his. A good design. But it wasn't that which had caught the dark figure's attention. It was his scent. A scent disturbingly similar to his targets.

_The other... damnit_, he cursed inside his head. He dare not make a sound aloud, for fear of alerting the other. Swiftly, the dark figure departed. _Another day_, he promised. _Another day_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Christ kid, you look like hell," Logan swore softly, bending down to examine the broken and bloody form of X23. He was twice as surprised as she would doubtlessly be to see him here. He'd been out on one of his biking trips, and had stopped for some gas and a beer. And then the explosion had gone off, spilling his beer and sending him out to find the source. He still hadn't found it, but X23 needed help, and soon. She was clinging to life by the thinnest of threads.

"Its okay, kid, you'll heal... but you need help... I hope you don't mind," he said, reaching down. He tore off what remain of her jacket, bandaging her wounds crudely but effectively cutting off further blood flow. Gently he picked up her tiny form in his arms, being very careful not to further jostle her, not wishing to push her healing factor any further than necessary. Plus, he was positive at least a few of her bones had broken with her being tossed around. Unlike him, he reminded himself, her entire skeleton wasn't adamantium. Just the claws.

Gently, Logan help settle X23 down onto the back of his motorcycle, helping to secure her so she wouldn't fall off, then settled into the drivers seat and revved up the engine.

Logan grabbed the handles and flipped 'the' switch, going into overdrive as his bike sped through the air almost as fast as Quicksilver. Still, it wasn't fast enough. The Institute was still too far away, with its advanced medical technology. Logan poured on more speed, zipping back and forth along the highway. Thankfully, traffic was light, and since he'd already filled up at the now destroyed gas station, the tank was full.

He just prayed they'd get back in time. Even with her healing factor, X23 might not survive the wounds she had.

The matter of what had happened would have to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Poor X23. Kid can never catch a break, can she? Well, don't worry, more to come. This story will help to explain how one day X23 will become an X-Man alongside the others (as seen in the Ascension II future vision). But its not gonna be easy, no sirree. Who is this mysterious attacker? Any ideas? I realize Logan being in the area is a bit of stretch, but go with it okay? Its cartoon forces of nature at work (also called convenient plot holes). Also, the motorcycle is obviously a reference to the first X-Men movie. Logan needs a bike like that.


	2. II

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and X23 abruptly sat up. A big mistake, it turned out, for her head felt horrible. Like it'd been cracked in two. In all likelihood, it had. Underneath the covers of the medical bed she could tell her black uniform had been replaced with a simple white hospital gown. A firm hand was placed against her shoulder, and X23 pushed down the pain, her head rotating to view the other in the room with her.

Brown hair, red sunglasses... identified as Cyclops from her profiles on the X-Men. Their field leader and capable of powerful optic blasts. If he got his sunglasses off. X23 growled and leapt off the bed, grabbing Scott's arm and twisting it behind his back, her other hand clenched into a fist and pressed against the back of his head. The warning was clear enough: move and I pop the claws, right through your skull.

"Hey whoa... relax, we're not going to hurt you," he said, speaking calmly despite his life being threatened. "Listen... we just want to help you," he said, very gently. Like speaking to a small child. X23 growled, shoved Scott into the bed and broke for the door. The pain running through her body was abysmal, but she could tolerate it. It barely slowed her down. She slipped past the glass walls and into the hallway, leaving Scott to rub his wounded arm.

_Professor_, he thought. X23's escaping. I couldn't stop her.

_Understood. Are you injured?_

_Nothing serious... you just worry about her_, he replied, rubbing his sore arm. She'd damn near twisted if off, but Scott could forgive her. He knew she'd been through a lot not to trust anybody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X23 ducked down one hallway, then another, her keen senses alert for danger. Thankfully, apart from the hum of machinery, she heard no sounds of pursuit. Even Cyclops hadn't yet begun to chase after her. Sloppy, part of her thought.

Except they're not trying to keep you here as a prisoner, she reminded herself. X23 grimaced, growled low, as she ducked into a nearby elevator, riding it to the top floor. She already knew the layout of the mansion by heart, having already been here once was more than enough.

The elevator's doors slid open and X23 dropped into a crouch, prepared to leap forward and slice through anyone or anything that dared block her path to freedom. She was not, however, prepared for what greeted her. As the metal doors slid open there stood the little brown-haired boy only a year or so younger than she was. Jamie Madrox, she remembered from the SHIELD files. Codenamed Mutiple. He looked just as shocked to see her apparently, as she did him.

Suddenly her keen senses caught another scent as she moved forward. Jamie appeared ready to scream but X23 was upon him, grabbing his arm in a similar manner to what she'd done below with Scott, her fist pressed against his temple. As she did, two more figures entered the hallway, immediately heading over towards her, then slowing as they spotted her captive.

"Don't move!" she shouted, making herself very clear from the onset, even as she made out who the other two were. Her voice was sore and harsh from dissuse, but clear enough to be understood. Logan and Professor X. The telepath, she mentally cursed. She pressed her knuckles more firmly against Jamie's head. "If I even think you've entered my mind I swear I'll skewer this kid where he stands!" she shouted over at them, particularily at the telepath.

"Easy kid, relax... we just want to help you," said Logan, palms upraised in the universial 'I mean no harm' gesture. X23's eyes narrowed, glancing from Logan to Xavier, but they both kept their distance. Jamie, able to sense the delicate nature of the situation despite his young age, obediently remained both quiet and motionless, not wanting to give X23 any incentive to slice his head open. True, he might be able to stamp his foot and duplicate himself, get the duplicate to safety, then jump her, but he wasn't sure yet how well his duplicates took physical injury. Sometimes the bumps and bruises transferred when they merged back with him, sometimes not. Best to play things safe, he decided.

"I don't need your help! I told you that! I just want you to leave me alone!" she replied angrily.

"Kid, look, you're.." started Logan, but X23 cut him off.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Alright, look... you're wounded... you can lie to me all you want but I can smell the blood on you from here," replied Logan calmly, trying not to agitate the young girl. "We just want to help you recover. We are not your enemies," he added.

X23 hesitated, considering her options. Toss the little boy at them and run, and she could likely make it out. But still, out to what? The same empty, cold existence she'd had the last few months? How long had it been anyway... she'd lost track of time in that cave. Plus, there was this new threat. She had no desire to endanger any of the X-Men... but their resources could prove valuable. As well as their contacts with SHIELD.

And, she admitted to herself... she -wanted- to stay.

"I... I know you're not my enemies," she replied softly. She released her grip on Jamie, letting him run eagerly to duck behind the Professor and Logan, who just stood there, making no move towards her. "I will... accept your offer for aid... but I am not staying here long," she added meaningfully, her haunted green eyes flashing angrily.

"Soon as you're healed you can go on your own kid," replied Logan with a smile.

"Stop... stop calling... me... that..." murmured X23, as she swooned on her feet and fainted from blood loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again X23's eyes opened to the sound of beeping technical gear. This time however she was relaxed, very serene. She knew she was safe here now. Without turning her head she could immediately sense that Logan was in the room, sitting in a chair next to her bed. Idly, she tilted her head to face him, her expression neutral.

"You fainted from blood loss, kid," said Logan, arms folded across his chest as he looked down at her.

"I pushed myself too far," she replied sullenly. "So what happens now?" she asked, glancing down at herself. Under the white sheets, she was starting to heal rapidly, and would likely be at full health ready by the evening.

"Right now you need to worry about getting well," he replied, standing and turning to leave. "We can discuss the rest in the morning... its very late."

"Weapon... er, Wolv... er, Logan," she stuttered, trying to think of an appropriate way to address the dark-haired man who'd saved her life. "I... I want to apologize for attacking one of your students. Two, actually," she realized, lowering her head shamefully. Her long, thick brown tresses flowed down to cover her features, concealing them from view.

"Its alright kid, but I ain't the one you should be apologizing too. But you can tell them yourself in the morning... that is... if you're staying the night," he replied with a smile.

"I... of course... in the morning I'll be healed... I can apologize then," she replied firmly.

"You know you can stay as long as you want," replied Logan, as he shut the door and turned out the lights. X23 lay her head back in the darkness, resting it on the uncommonly soft pillow beneath her head, and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came with its usual bustle of activity, but today was subdued as soon as the students learned about the guest brought in last night. If not from the Professor or Logan, they heard it from firsthand accounts from Scott and Jamie. Or if not firsthand, then second hand from the mouths of Jubilee or Kurt, the gossipmongers among the Institute students. By breakfast, everyone was asking questions.

X23 rose from her bed, tilting her head. She could hear them all, though dimly, their voices and words indistinguishable at such a range and through the upper levels of the Institute. Their scents weren't as easily distinguished, but they were there, faintly. Under the overlying tones characterstic of hospitals. Logan's and Scott's were the strongest, and also another. Rogues? How peculiar.

The dark-haired girl slipped to her feet, stretching out her limbs and testing her body. A few parts, mostly along her left side of her body, where she'd been hit by the blast, were still sore. Her skin was a little more pink than usual, and a fraction more painful, but in time that would pass too.

X23 opened the door, glancing out into the empty hallway. No sign of anyone. She could go now, she realized. Make a break for it... the wide world was calling. But if she left now... she'd just be alone again.

Reluctantly, the former assassin made her way to the elevator and took the trip up to the main floor, clutching the white hospital gown close to her body. It engulfed her tiny form, but still... it felt so soft...

"Oh, good morning," came a soft voice to her right. X23 instinctively turned and crouched, her entire body tense, but she relaxed as she saw who it was. Ororo Munroe, the weather witch. X23 relaxed marginally.

"You look famished child... were you looking for the kitchen?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side as she regarded X23. Reluctantly, the dark-haired girl nodded, and Ororo smiled. Gently, she beckoned the little girl to follow her, and the two arrived just as the other students had cleared out, heading off to school. Jamie was already downstairs in the makeshift classroom with his instructor of the day. Who just happened to be Beast. Professor Xavier and Logan were at the table in the kitchen, enjoying a good breakfast as Ororo and X23 entered.

To be sure, the room immediately got very quiet. X23 kept downcast eyes as she walked in. It was more out of habit than nervousness with her. It was what she'd been taught to do since as long as she could remember. And though she was no longer a Hydra slave, old habits died hard.

"Good... good morning," she said, her voice deathly quiet. She tried to remember what Dr. Risman had been like. What was the word she'd used? Polite.

"Good morning," replied Professor Xavier, smiling politely as he indicated an empty chair for X23 to sit down in. Relucantly, the dark haired girl slid into it, aware of the three adults watching her as she quietly grabbed some food and roughly shoved it onto a plate.

"Here sweetie," said Ororo, handing her a glass full of orange juice, which X23 eagerly gulped down.

"Thanks," she replied earnestly, returning to her meal, sticking to the fruits and pastries. She had more than enough meat in her system, she needed a full and complete diet to keep going though.

"Will you be staying with us long, sweetie?" asked Ororo, gathering up her own dish and sitting down next to her. X23 paused, glancing at her, then back at the other two, who were also listening intently. It made her feel nervous. They reminded her of those blasted Hydra scientists, watching her every move.

"I... I don't know," she replied honestly. All her tough girl aura had dropped, and now she was just a scared, fourteen year old girl. "I..."

"Easy kid, relax," said Logan, coming over and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. It felt reassuring, somehow, that someone cared, and X23 clung to the hand.

"We understand this has all been very difficult for you," said Professor Xavier quietly, his fingers steepled. "But I built this Institute to help those like you... and you are more than welcome to stay here and recieve our help, if that is what you desire."

X23 sniffled, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill from her dark eyes as she watched Professor Xavier. He gently extended a hand towards her. The dark-haired girl glanced up at the other two adults, who smiled and nodded.

In that moment, X23 made her decision to try and live a normal life. Hydra had robbed her of that, but she was determined now she wanted it. She'd take the risk that she'd get hurt. She knew this wouldn't be easy by any stretch of the imagination, but she wanted this. She wanted to go to school, she wanted to have friends... and family.

She took Xavier's hand in a firm but warm handshake.

"The first matter, I fear, will be deciding on a name," said Professor Xavier with something close to a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Yet another reference to the first X-Men movie, reminding you all no doubt of Logan's attack on Jean Grey. Well, X23 has finally come home, but things are not going to be easy for her, no sirree. Next chapter involves her name (I'm not very well calling her X23 throughout this entire story). Oh and in case any of you wondering, the title refers to the plot later to come. You'll see soon enough.

Comet-hime: I always look forward to your fan art, its so very beautiful. Especially since you so kindly offered to make some civvies for X23. Don't worry, she'll interact with both of your favorites, Tabitha and Amara, soon enough.

Elrohir the Writer: Yeah. But its a good dream. Like a fifth season of our favorite show in the whole wide world, ne?

Kinomi: You know I like all the characters of X-Men Evolution (except Havok). I even like Bobby, I'm just not some crazy obsessed fangirl like you! Although, I love your original character Torrent.

Scorpion: More to come, believe me. This will be a very long (hopefully not too long) story.

DoWriter12: Unfortunately you'll have to wait, but they'll make periodic appearances here and there. But I am saving their dramatic unveiling for later.

Glaivester: Very true. She can heal much faster then Logan, so any sort of wound she received would be healed in a matter of minutes. However, in chapter one, that isn't just a love-tap she received. Plus, although capable of healing she needs energy to do so. Things like proteins and carbohydrates to make new cells to replace the old... that's my theory, at least.

Stephanie-Priz: It's a chaptered story! I never do one-shots. Trust me, when the end comes, you shall know... generally after sappy reunions and climactic battles. You read Nullification, that's how you can tell its over.


	3. III

"Sarah," said Logan, cutting through the silence.

He, X23, and Professor Xavier had retired to his study after breakfast to discuss X23's formal transfer to the Institute as both resident and student. Though they'd spent a good deal of the time passing around the idea of names. Yuriko, Andrea, Elizabeth, Amiko, Rachel, even Deborah (Logan had said no to that practically before the last syllable left X23's mouth), and many others. Referring to someone by their weapon designation was beyond degrading, it was downright wrong. Professor X inquired if X23 had been given any real name, but she'd replied in the negative. Logan had even contacted SHIELD, and Deborah confirmed it. Hydra had never given her a real name.

It shocked Xavier to the core that people so cruel could live in the world. To not even give someone any form of personal identity like a name... it was too horrible to even think about.

"I like it," replied X23 after a moments thought. "Sarah..." she repeated softly.

"We shall need a last name," said Professor Xavier, as he scribbled down Sarah onto X23's forms. All the students had them, even those who had no past prior to coming to the Institute. For Xavier's records, if nothing else. Sarah glanced at Logan, who grumbled softly. Rogue's had been very hard to put together as well, up until a year ago, when she'd found out, rather painfully, her mother's last name. Rogue she may be to everyone else, but the Professor's files listed her true name: Marie Darkholme. No one else, save Rogue's mother and Rogue herself, knew about it.

"Howlett," he replied. "Name I picked up a while back while I was digging around my past... not sure if its mine, but you're more than welcome to it, kid," he explained after a moments hesitation.

"Stop calling me that," she replied. Then, her face lit up a little as she added "I do have a name now... isn't that the point of having one?"

"Sure thing, Sarah," Logan replied with a smirk.

Sarah Howlett. Newly arrived student at the Xavier Institute. One parent, Xavier decided, filling out the father's side with Logan's vital information, and of course the school's number. It was as close to a permanent residence as Logan ever kept.

"Very well," said Xavier, smiling as he shuffled through his paperwork. "I believe everything else will be in order shortly... Logan can show you to your new room," he said with a smile. Sarah smiled, slipping gracefully to her feet as she made her way to the door, followed by Logan, who glanced at Charles on the way out. His expression made it clear he didn't have the faintest idea of what he was doing, and inside Professor Xavier laughed. Wolverine would charge headlong into an armored car but he so rarely was able to handle children. And now he was the official parent of a teenaged girl who could slice through iron like butter, and a temper to rival Wolverine's own.

"May God have mercy on your soul," intoned Professor Xavier quietly, though he imagined Logan could hear him, even through the closed wooden door. He returned to his paperwork, filling out school applications, legal guardianship, and other such things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is yours," stated Logan as he opened the door. Sarah peered inside. The room was simple enough, four walls, window, bed and dresser, and a small desk with a chair. Everything was clean and well kept, but it thankfully lacked the sterile look of a laboratory. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped in, admiring the bed that Logan said was now hers.

"Originally this was a guest room," said Logan, standing by the doorway and letting her explore. "You'll have to head out to get some clothes later... I'm sure we can find you some decorations if you want to fancy up the room like the other girls in this hall do."

"Fancy up?" she asked, tilting her head as she glanced back at him. This was already fancier than anything she'd ever been given. And it was, more importantly, all hers.

"Mostly stickin' up pictures of boy bands on their walls," replied Logan, with a sour grimace. He never did understand Kitty and Jean's obsession with those silly groups. The noise alone was enough to make his ears ring.

"I see..." she replied. "I guess I will need new clothing... my uniform was destroyed in the blast," she added wistfully.

"I been meanin' to ask you about that," Logan said, making his way into the room and leaning on her dresser. "That wasn't just any ordinary fire, that was an explosion. Who was after you, Sarah?"

"I don't know," she replied quietly, glancing at him, her dark green eyes flashing with a new emotion. Fear. "I'd almost swear it was Hydra... but they're all gone."

"Kid, I gotta tell you... people like that don't die easily," he replied quietly, shaking his head. "And Hydra's name is well earned. Chop off one head, two more grow in its place?"

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Nevermind... you'll learn the classics soon enough in school..." he added, as he made his way past her and started to leave. He stopped when he felt her, her body against his, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Logan... thank you," she said, meaning every word of it. Smiling, he hugged her back, patting her head softly.

"You get settled," he replied. "I'll drop by in an hour, and we'll get everything taken care of."

Sarah dropped onto the soft mattress of the bed, testing it, feeling its softness against her skin. It was like sleeping on a pillow, and infinitely preferable to lying on cold steel or rock. She was in paradise. But she'd lived long enough to know nothing came without a price, and she was still tense. She'd lived too long without trust. It was hard for her to learn to trust anyone, even Logan.

But she was trying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to Logan's word, he returned in less than an hour, along with Professor Xavier, who had finished filling out her forms and sending them to the appropriate offices. Tomorrow, she'd be enrolled in Bayville High as a freshmen, to start classes the following Monday. True, her education was somewhat lacking, but she was mentally apt for someone her age. She would do fine. Professor Xavier had also called in to Bayville High and specifically requested that she be placed in classes with other Institute students for "psychological comfort" reasons.

The new principle at Bayville High, a quiet, unassuming individual, had gone along with Professor X's request. He bore no outright hatred for the mutant students under his control, as their last principle had, but he made it outright clear he didn't like them very much. Nor did he go out of his way to stop either the students or the teachers from making their lives miserable.

Xavier was confident that Sarah would manage fine with some guidance from the younger students.

"Sarah," he said, gaining the young girl's attention. "Everything has been taken with the schools, you begin classes Monday. Will you be having any problem with this?"

"No," she replied, after a moments though.

"Then again, welcome to the Institute," replied Professor Xavier, as he wheeled his chair out of the room. "I am sure Logan can help you gather some school supplies, and answer any other questions you may have. If not, you can find me in my office," he said.

Sarah nodded as Xavier left, leaving her alone with Logan, who looked just as awkward to be there as she was, though he hid it well.

"I was just about to head down to lunch, you wanna come?" he asked.

"Lunch? So soon?" she asked, genuinely surprised. She was lucky to get two meals within eight hours of one another. Logan's back was to Sarah, so she didn't notice his face twist into a grimace at her innocent question. A question brought about by an upbringing he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

"Yeah," he managed to reply, keeping his back to her. "Breakfast, lunch, dinner... three meals a day, every day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was spent outside today, Sarah eating quietly by the gazebo. She wasn't yet comfortable in the kitchen with the other adults, even Ororo or Jean, who seemed like very friendly people. She kept expecting something horrible to happen. So she went outside, sitting at the gazebo, watching as the leaves of the nearby trees slowly, one by one, fell to the ground in a small shower of orange and red. Autumn had crept up early on the Institute, though most of the leaves refused to leave their homes up in the trees, and very few littered the ground. It would change soon enough in the future.

"Hey... this spot taken?" came a friendly voice to her left, and Sarah glanced back, tensing instinctively. To her relief, it was just Scott, holding his own lunch in hand. A subway sandwich and a coke can.

"Taken?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to one side.

"Taken. Is someone sitting here?" he asked, indicating the other side of the gazebo, across from the dark-haired girl. Sarah shook her head slowly, watching as the brown-haired boy slipped down into a relaxed, seated position, and proceeded to dig into his lunch with gusto. "Thanks... hope I'm not intruding," he said, after he finished his first mouthful.

"Not at all," she replied quietly, not really looking at him. "I'm, uh... sorry..." Sarah added, softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"Attacking you, earlier," she replied, still not facing him. "I... I'm sorry its... it was wrong of me..." she started to babble, not realizing it, until a comforting hand was laid on her shoulder, and she glanced up. His eyes were still hidden by his ever-present red sunglasses, but his smile was big and comforting.

"Its okay, I understand... but thanks for the apology," he said, sitting down next to her now. "I'm not mad at you or anything..."

"But I hurt you..." Sarah replied sullenly, not meeting his gaze. Her eyes wandered down, to the bay and its glistening blue waters.

"Its okay, really..." he replied, smiling pleasantly. "Listen, just don't do it again, alright?"

"Alright," she replied shyly, glancing up through her long dark hair at him finally, as she swept the dark brown locks behind her ear and regarded him thoughtfully. "Shouldn't you be in class with everyone else?"

"Things changed a lot since you were last here," he replied, chuckling softly. "I graduated last year... now I take college level courses here with Mr. McCoy. So does Jean."

"Oh," she replied, again digesting this new knowledge. Something occurred to her then, and she brightened, delighted to carry on conversation with the polite boy in the red shades. "Uhm... are you familiar with the, uh... classics?"

"Classics? What do you mean?"

"Logan said something about the Hydra... having... two heads for every one or something... something about the classics, said I'd learn eventually," she replied.

"Oh, he must've meant the Greek myth," replied Scott. Makes sense, he thought to himself. X23 wouldn't know about such things. Not when her daily life was being trained to take people out. He felt profound pity for the dark-haired girl sitting next to him, but it evaporated as she smiled up at him. Apparently such a hard life hadn't been able to completely crack the innocent little girl beneath her tough-as-adamantium exterior.

"Can you tell me then?" she asked softly.

"Sure, let me see if I remember," he replied, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Greek myths weren't exactly his forte, but he -was- codenamed after one of the Greek monsters of legend, after all. Jokes of a mythical nature had become commonplace concerning him. Kurt had even once compared his and Duncan's old rivalry to the same that brought about the Trojan war. All over a woman.

"If I remember correctly," Scott started. "The Hydra was a great serpent with... nine heads? Seven? Well it doesn't matter... more than it needed," he added with a soft laugh. Sarah shared it, smiling again. She didn't understand the joke, or even that it -was- a joke. But she smiled because she was happy. She was paying rapt attention to his every word. "Anyway, it was a royal pain, eating people and such in ancient Greece... where the uh, myth originates," he added. "Anyways, this great hero Hercules was sent to kill it, and he lopped off one of its heads with his sword. Problem is, when he did, two new heads grew in its place, and eventually he had to retreat. So, he figured out its weakness, and when he went in again, he had his friend and torchbearer come with him. Then, when he cut off a head he had his torchbearer seal up the neck with fire so it couldn't regrow, and Hercules finished off the beast."

"Wow... that's an interesting story," replied Sarah honestly. It was definitely more interesting than hearing reports about weapon supplies or assassination time schedules.

"Glad you think so..." he replied. "I rather prefer the tale of the Argonauts and the Golden Fleece, myself," he replied.

"Another.... er, myth?" she asked. Scott nodded in reply, sipping his soda. "Where do they come from?"

"Well, they're stories... they used to be passed on by word of mouth from one generation to the next, but nowadays you find them in books," he added dryly, thinking of the last book he'd had to read for class. McCoy may be as much a resident of the Institute as he was, but as a teacher, he made sure to do his job. Though he supposed it could've been worse than a work by Mary Shelley. Must've been Beast's personal choice. Rogue's too.

"Why do people tell such stories, if they weren't real?" asked Sarah curiously. Scott, stumped, took a few moments before answering that. He honestly wasn't sure.

"Well, I think they're supposed to teach you lessons... morals," he supplied, glad that living with Hank McCoy had, if nothing else, expanded his vocabulary.

"Morals..." said Sarah, puzzling over a little used word in her own vocabulary. She knew what it meant, but primarily in her education she'd been discouraged from having any. _Weapons aren't supposed to have morals... _angrily she pushed away the bitter memories.

"Uhm... listen...," he started softly, edging very slowly into uncharted waters. He wanted to help X23 if he could. She reminded him in many ways of Rogue. She just didn't know who to trust, and he was determined to help bring her over to the right side. By her own choice of course. "I teach her at the Institute... if you want I can give you some English tutoring once you start classes at Bayville High."

"But... I already speak English," replied Sarah. Scott, upon hearing this, and upon seeing her deadpan expression... burst out laughing. He nearly toppled off the railing of the gazebo and down to the same fate Mystique's stone statue had once shared.

"Hehe... oooh..." he said, managing to regain his breath. X23 had just continued to stare at him blankly, evidently not getting the joke. "English as a class doesn't mean the language... it means literature. Reading books and learning about how to read and write properly."

"Oh, I see... well then I'd like your help, Scott Summers, if you really want to..." she replied, feeling heat spread to her cheeks for some unknown reason. And also, her stomach was moving strangely, like there was a thousand butterflies trapped within. Perhaps she was ill. But how could that be? She could heal and recover from any sort of illness in moments. It must've been something else.

"I'd be glad to... uhm... I'm sorry, what should I call you?" he asked, again walking into delicate territory. He didn't want to be rude and call her a stupid number if she didn't want to be known as such, yet it was all he had.

"Sarah," she replied, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sure, Sarah... I'd be glad to," he said, gathering up the remains of his lunch and his now empty can and making his way back to the Institute, smiling back over his shoulder at her. "See you around."

More butterflies joined the first few, but Sarah ignored them and smiled back at Scott Summers. It was a very pleasant feeling, actually. If everyone here was as nice as him and Logan, she could definitely get used to staying here. Still, if they were as nice as him and Logan, she didn't want to see them get hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the shadows of a nearby building, just down the street from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, a dark figure was watching. NV binoculars weren't needed. He could see from this distance X23 and another, identified male in a blue sweater and khaki's. The male was leaving, and X23 was alone for the moment.

"Normally I'd love to just end this right here and now," intoned the dark figure, hissing in irritation. "But it seems you've found one place I'm not likely to get into easily. Seems your blood-donor's been busy since your last attack. Pity."

Orders were to obtain X23 by any means necessary. But the agent was unable to comply, and thus he had to return back to his commanders and report a failure. He'd be beaten for his failure, but he was too useful to them to be outright killed. And pain was nothing new to his existence. He'd get another shot at her though. He was their best agent now, and they wanted X23. They'd get her.

A nearby truck passed underneath the roof of the building and the dark figure leapt down onto the top as quiet and as unobtrusive as a shadow. Despite the height, his boots made only the faintest of noise, as he rode his newly acquired vehicle farther from the city. Once they were safely out of the view of other civilians, he'd kill the driver and take it for himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon passed quickly enough for Sarah, as she finished her lunch and decided to explore her new home, the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Logan was busy in the lowers levels, helping Hank move equipment for some experiment or another. Since Sarah had no desire to wander down the lower levels alone (they reminded her too much of the hallways in Hydra) she decided to wander the upper levels of the mansion, admiring the priceless collection of Xavier's artwork.

Little deal she realize most of them were tasteful fakes. As if Xavier would put any valuable art in a place where mutant teenagers could destroy them so easily. Sarah had no clue of this, however, and admired their craftsmanship.

It was when Jean's SUV pulled up into the garage with the other students that the fun really began.

Sarah had already resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to get used to a lot of new things living here, but the one thing she definitely wasn't prepared for was women's fashion. To her, clothing should be practical, and thus her chosen color was black, allowing her to blend into the shadows of the night. But Kitty, Tabitha, and Jubilee would have none of that, as they dragged her off to Kitty's room and immediately started outfitting her with some of their old things. And all this -before- they want to the mall to buy her something.

"Ooooh, here, why not this?" said Kitty, bounding over to her and holding up a green t-shirt about Sarah's size. Her idea was quickly shot down by the other two girls.

"Oh please, if anything our gloomy friend here needs something better than that...!" replied Tabitha, rummaging through Kitty's clothes as she was. The petite brown-haired girl was one of the few who's size matched Sarah, despite their age difference.

"Uhm... just asking but..." said Sarah, gaining the other's attention. "We're going to the mall in a short while anyway... does it really matter what I wear just to go there?"

The three of them just stared at her like she'd grown a second -and- third head, and Sarah just sighed and stood still. She supposed they knew what they were talking about, and bowed to their superior knowledge and experience in the field of women's fashion. Finally, after another twenty minutes or so, Sarah was deemed ready. She was in a dark navy blue t-shirt of Kitty's, as well as some of Jubilee's dark pants and a pair of sandals loaned to her by Jean. The overall look would suit her for now, the girls deemed, but once they reached the mall they'd just start over again.

Sarah reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged along to Jean's SUV, as the girls joined Jean and Ororo, and they went on their trip to the commerce center of Bayville's teenage population.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Most of the above name choices for X23 were drawn from ironic sources. Two of Logan's former wives/girlfriends (and now bitter enemies), his mother's name, Silver Spider's idea (also good name), and the last I'll leave a mystery. Deborah, of course, refers to the scientist who created X23. Greek myth varies, some tell the Hydra had five, seven, or as many as nine heads. I honestly don't know which is right. But the organization Hydra was so-named because it was difficult to destroy. A nice bit of foreshadowing of things to come. X23's having a crush on Scott should not surprise anyone. Or have you not noticed how every single x-girl (Jean, Rogue, Kitty) have or have had a crush on him at one point or another?

Kinomi: Much more to come. Sorry again for the fangirl comment, you know I'm just joking. You're a talented and very skilled writer. You created the wonderful character Torrent, something I could never do.

Elrohirthewriter: Thank you, I am trying to keep X23 in character even as I help her grow and develop.

Jennifer Stills: Oh, I think my name is appropriate without being something silly, exotic, or ancient. X23 strikes me as a Sarah, even when I first saw her. Hope you liked the choice, and always more to come.

DoWriter12: Not exactly, but yes something akin to that.

Zoken: Well pointed out, how foolish of me. I shall endeavor not to perform similar mistake in future.


	4. IV

The mutant girl known once as X23 was simply amazed at how... big... the mall was.

She'd never been inside of one in her life. Hydra had trained her to interact and remain unobserved by humans in public places, like a park, but never in such a big place. Too many people, too many distractions. They hadn't risked it. Thus, Sarah was in awe of how big everything was. And so many people. It was a Friday afternoon, and the mall was packed. Still, none of the other girls seemed concerned as they made their way to and fro among total strangers towards their destination, which happened to be a Hot Topic. Sarah reluctantly kept up with them, her senses nearly overloaded by the stimuli of the mall environment.

So many sounds, so many sights and... she grimaced as she realized, so many scents. A rather unpleasant mixture of natural body odors and a large number of artificial fragrances. Like the sort she'd sensed around some of the Institute girls. Particularly Kitty, it seemed. The girl practically bathed in artificial fragrances, it seemed.

Shirts, naturally were first, in a variety of styles and sizes, and they seemed to pile up in Sarah's arms as the other girls picked out one after another for the dark-haired former assassin.

"This is so totally your color," said Kitty, tossing on a dark green t-shirt onto the pile.

"I... I prefer black, its much better for stealth..." she started to reply, but Tabitha drowned her out. Black was a simple color too. It absorbed heat during the colder times of year, and was easy to conceal stains. White would've been abysmal on her.

"Oh this is a good one too... but we'll have to do something with your hair..." said the blonde bombshell.

"I... rather prefer my hair the way it is," replied Sarah, but again was drowned out by Jubilee. Her hair did possibly need a trim, however. It was already far too long, and in danger of obscuring her vision during a fight.

"Oooh, this'll be perfect on you girlfriend," she said, adding a rather skimpy looking tube top to the pile.

"But this would be... too awkward to move in," replied Sarah, heat coming to her cheeks as she wondered how anyone could possibly move in such a garment without it sliding off their body. She may've been new to fashion but not modesty.

Once Sarah had managed to appease the other girls and allow them to finish their fights over her clothing (requiring entirely too many trips to the changing room, as far as she was concerned), Ororo politely shooed them all away to other parts of the store. The white-haired woman knew this next bit would be delicate, but did her best to be accommodating as she helped Sarah pick out some undergarments that fit her. She'd been developing over the past few months quite a bit, filling out, and Sarah was grateful for the support and comfort. And, she confessed privately, it _felt_ good against her skin.

Finally, it was finished, and she stepped out of the dressing room a changed girl. She had managed to pick (and be persuaded to pick) an outfit that made her look like a downright normal teenaged girl. A red vinyl, sleeveless shirt, some black leather pants the molded against her shapely legs, and a pair of platform sandals wrapped around her surprisingly dainty feet. It was comfortable, fashionable, and practical.

Ororo paid for the clothes and together they grabbed up some bags. The rest of her things were mostly reds and blacks of the same basic design, plus a thick wool jacket and boots for the coming winter, and also a one-piece swimsuit. This also exposed Sarah to the concept of money, though she was quick to understand the basics. Ororo helped pick out a wallet as well for her. Sarah was really starting to like the white-haired woman, she was always so kind to Sarah. Even nicer than Dr. Risman had been.

No trip to the mall was complete without window browsing, and that was exactly what happened next. All of the girls wandered up and down the halls and along the various stores, and sometimes into them to buy something. Or more often, just to lovingly admire something beyond their price range. Living with Professor Xavier gave them a better allowance than most kids their age, but unfortunately most of them had to spend it repairing the stuff that they 'accidentally' destroyed. Still, that didn't stop Tabitha from managing to gather enough cash in loans to purchase some beautiful earrings she had her eyes on.

"Thanks guys... pay you back, honest..." she said, holding up her new silver studded earrings as she admired herself in the mirror. She barely paid any attention to the others.

Another stop was made to a Staples on the way back to the Institute, to purchase the necessary school supplies for Sarah. Pencils, binder, paper, pens. Sarah's eyes widened with each item she beheld, wondering how on earth people managed to carry such things to and from school. The backpack made a little sense, but then they'd also explained about a locker, until Sarah's head was on the verge of exploding from so much information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, Sarah and the girls returned home. Naturally, they enlisted the help of Jamie to carry in their bags, the little boy was ever eager to please. It also gave her a chance to apologize to the little boy, and Jamie took it about as well as Scott did. Sarah made her way to her room, sitting down on her bed after her things had been carefully laid out and packed away. She certainly had a lot to think about.

A knock came at the door, and also a voice. "May I come in?" it asked.

"Sure," replied Sarah softly, mildly surprised when the door opened and their stood Kitty, smiling.

"Sorry if you were like busy," said Kitty, though she could plainly see Sarah had just been sitting on her bed. "But it's time for dinner, so I thought I'd come get you."

"Okay, uhm... thank you," replied Sarah, who slipped to her feet to follow the energetic brunette down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was there, and for a moment Sarah was reminded of the frenzied pace and crowded conditions of the mall, as all of the students (especially the younger ones) fought for their food. Plates were being casually tossed about, as the mutant kids grabbed utensils, scooped up some food and made their way to the less cluttered dining room to eat. Reluctantly, Sarah followed suit, keeping close to Kitty and following her example.

Sarah winded up sitting at the long table in the dining room between Roberto on her left and Rahne on her right. Everyone was talking animatedly, about school, training, and a slew of other subjects that went straight over her head. They could've been speaking Japanese, if she were not versed in the language (as well as German and Russian). So Sarah remained quiet, her eyes downcast, as she picked at her broccoli and cheese with her fork and knife. Using both instruments clumsily, since she was used to her meal being tossed into her cell between training, she ate her meal.

"Sarah... Sarah, hello?"

Sarah's head jerked up, as she glanced across the table at Kitty, who'd been speaking her name for the past few moments. "You alright, Sarah?" she asked quietly.

"Fine," snapped Sarah. "I... I'm fine, sorry," she added, seeing how hurt Kitty was by her first comment. The brunette was only concerned for her, after all.

"Okay... uhm, I was asking, did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes it was fine," she replied, finishing off the last few bites of her ham.

"Oh good I got it right this time..." replied Kitty happily, clasping her hands together in self-satisfaction. However, at the statement, the only sound that could be heard was her clapping.

Everyone else at the table had gone deathly silent.

This was quickly followed by a general exodus from the dining room, as one by one every single students and adult came up with an excuse and removed themselves from the room, sometimes even copying one another's excuses. Kurt didn't even bother with an excuse, just teleported out, leaving the thick stench of brimstone in the air behind. In the end, as Sarah watched in confusion, they whittled down to herself, Kitty, and Logan, sitting at the far end of the table and eating his seconds. Kitty was positively fuming, her cheeks red with suppressed rage.

"You'd think they'd appreciate my hard work!" she all but yelled, as she grabbed up her own plate and stalked out of the room, stomping her dainty feet as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Sarah glanced at Logan for an explanation, but the big man simply shrugged his shoulders and finished off his meal.

Definitely a lot to get used to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah didn't exactly know what to do after dinner.

She'd cleaned her plate and utensils and returned them to Ororo, who thanked her politely, and shooed off her when she'd tried to help with the rest of the utensils, telling her to 'go have fun.' Logan was busy elsewhere in the mansion.

What was there to do for fun around here? She wondered to herself. What was fun, exactly? Sarah had a vague notion of the idea as something pleasurable, because during her combat training one of the scientists had described something bad happening as "not fun." Perhaps one of the other students would have an idea.

Gently, Sarah tilted her head back, sniffing the air. Her razor-keen senses detected a rather large grouping of fresh scents, down the left hallway. Presumably, most of them had gone there after dinner, and she could still detect faints scents of the evening's meal around the air. So she made her way down that way, pausing at the room they were in. She could clearly hear them, but puzzling out their speech was much harder as she slowly turned the knob and peered inside.

To her surprise, the room was filled with activity. In one corner two of the younger students, Jamie and Rahne, were playing some sort of electronic game, hooked up to a small screen television. In the middle of the room, a flat green had been placed, and around it hovered Ray, Bobby, Tabitha and Amara, all holding long wooden staves. To Sarah's surprise, they weren't using them on each other, just using the fine tips to prod small colored balls along the table. At the far end of the room she could just make out Jubilee and Roberto throwing darts at a circular board against the wall. A number of drinks littered any sort of counter that could be found, and a soft, steady music filled the air, emanating from a nearby stereo near the green table.

Sarah had stumbled upon the rec room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I dunno what to make of it, Charles," said Logan quietly. "Whoever it was meant business. I saw that blast... most nukes I know cause less damage than that missile did, and it'd been aimed right at her head."

"Then it seems Hydra has given up on recapturing X23... perhaps they mean to destroy her instead," replied Professor Xavier after a moment's thought.

"Hydra only discards what it no longer has use for..." stated Logan quietly.

"Which means in all likelihood they have found something better to replace her... a better assassin," replied Professor Xavier, his frown deepening.

"And there's somethin' else odd..." said Logan, his voice becoming less harsh and more thoughtful.

"Oh? What?"

"I caught a scent, right before I left the gas station... I wasn't payin' too much attention at the time, but... it was... familiar, somehow. Now hers, either... someone elseÕs," he added thoughtfully.

"Omega Red? Or one of the other trackers you mentioned that captured you and Sarah?" asked Professor Xavier. Logan shook his head emphatically.

"No... couldn't have been Omega Red, I checked with SHIELD, he's still in lock-up," replied Logan. He would need to talk to the big Russian someday. Not necessarily about his involvement with SHIELD, but his vendetta against Wolverine and the Weapon X Program. Perhaps he held clues to Logan's past. Maverick, Wraith, Sabertoo...

"That's the scent I recognize!" Logan said, jumping to his feet. He made his way to the door, as Xavier wheeled along after him, barely able to keep up.

"Logan? What? Where're you going?"

"Gotta go find an old friend," replied Logan as he donned his jacket and headed down the stairs. He also grabbed a pair of his fighting gloves, the sort with the claw holes already made in them, and zipped up his jacket.

"We will take care of Sarah," replied Xavier. "Return safely, old friend."

"You bet I will..." Logan replied as he vanished into the garage. A short while later their was the rev of an engine as a sleek red motorcycle zoomed out of the garage and towards the gates. It did not stop, or even slow, until it was long out of sight. Silently, Xavier hoped Logan would find what he was looking for. For his sake and Sarah's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sarah! Come join the fun!" said Tabitha, who'd finally noticed the dark-haired girl standing by the doorway, taking everything in with eager eyes. She'd missed her shot, the seven ball had neatly escaped the blonde with her attention diverted. But, she wasn't really playing to win. She and her girl Amara had decided to lose on purpose the first to inflate the guy's egos. Ray and Bobby had obliged in typical male response, posturing and slapping one another on the back, believing themselves invincible.

It would make winning the next few games that much sweeter.

Sarah nodded, making her way over towards Tabitha. However, at that moment Jaime, who was losing a rather difficult round of the combat game he was playing with Rahne, jerked on his controlled to get more length of his wire and thus gain better control over his character (currently at half life and dropping). The wire however, choose to entwine itself around the foot of Jubilee, who'd been about to take her final throw and win the dart game against Roberto. As it was, the dart suddenly flew from her hand, and in the direction of Sarah.

X23 acted instinctively, her fist slashing up even before her claws fully emerged, slicing the dart in half. Both halves slammed into the wall behind Sarah as she gasped, not realizing what she'd done until after she'd done. As it was, everyone's eyes were on her, their mouths open, and no sound filled the room save that of the stereo, now largely ignored.

"I... I... I uhm..." Sarah started to say, trying to find the words as her claws slid back into her fist and her fingers relaxed. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything, and thus she broke down into tears and fled from the room, running, not really caring where she wound up as long as it wasn't there. They hadn't viewed her as a friend, they'd been scared. She was a freak. A monster. A weapon.

Her eyes were blinded by her own tears. She did not realize she was alone in the hallway until she bumped hard into someone, and stumbled back to see who it was. To her surprise it was Rogue, walking down the hallway with a book under her hand. She looked at her in surprise and, upon seeing her tears, concern.

But she couldn't bear to see her treat her like a monster too and she blindly pushed her aside and ran into her room, collapsing on the edge of her bed. She burried her face in the covers and wept. This place was no different, she was still a monster here. Still a freak. She'd have to leave... go back to the wilderness, and be herself again. Be free... be alone...

A very gentle, very tenative knock came at her door, and her head instinctively jerked up to see who was there. She abruptly realized she'd forgotten to close it upon her entering. There stood Rogue, watching her. She looked hesitant, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to be there or not.

"Hey... you ahlright?" she asked. A stupid question. An idiot could plainly see she was -not- alright. She was about to tell her as much, but the look on her face... and the tone of her words... she was concerned for her. So she bit back the harsh reply she was about to give her.

"I'm... no, I'm not alright..." she replied angrily, again burying her face in the covers. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She hoped she would pick up the clue and leave, but instead she moved into the room. Not hesitant, she realized. She didn't want to intrude upon her personal space.

"Do ya want ta talk about it?" she asked, her voice incredibly soft. Though Sarah could pick up the sound as if she was speaking right next to her.

"I... I..." she said as she angrily wiped away her tears. Sighing, she gave in, and retold Rogue what had happened in the rec room. When she finished, she saw to her surprise she was wearing a smile. A thin, humorless smile, but a smile none-the-less. Why?

"Is that all?" she asked, as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Sarah, when I first came here ah accidently touched Kitty during one of our training sessions and knocked her out cold. Ah was so scared that they'd kick me out because of that... but they haven't. They try to help people like us here."

"I lost control," she replied, still angry at herself.

"Its okay, Sarah... we understand mistakes will be made from time to time."

"Back at Hydra a mistake usually meant death," replied Sarah coldly.

"Well this isn't Hydra," she replied, standing and starting to leave. "If you want to talk more Sarah I'm just down the hall..."

"Wait..." she said softly, reaching out to her. Then, realizing how foolish she must've looked she stopped, dropping her hand and looking away. "Thank you," she said simply.

"Anytime," she replied. The dark goth girl closed the door to give Sarah some privacy, who need to collect herself after an important realization. _This isn't Hydra_, she'd said. And it was true. These were nice people, understanding people. Sarah was safe with them. Tomorrow she'd have to go and apologize to the younger students, but right now she was exhausted... and needed her sleep.

Gently, she peeled off her newly acquired clothes and folded them up, placing them away as she slipped into her pajamas. She sat down on her bed then, gazing out the window at the dark night sky. The cool, icy white moon lit up the sky, half full. It was a beautiful sight to Sarah, and she lay back in her bed and closed her eyes, pulling the covers up over her. She fell asleep almost immediately.

And dreamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Yet more of X23 bonding with someone other than Logan. That is my only gripe with 'X23' and 'Target X'. Give her someone else to talk to already. Ah well, with a fifth season maybe we can see more of her, but for now I'll handle it for everyone. Comet-hime was kind enough to provide me with the fan art of X23 in civvies, and she inspired me to write it. Hehe, hope everyone liked my reference to Kitty's poor cooking. More to come, including more foreshadowing of events to come and references to the still mysterious assailant. I am totally shocked no one has bothered to guess. For shame.

Kinomi: The Institute girls don't just have numbers, they have authority on all girl subjects. Or have you noticed how much power they weild over their male counterparts? Hehehe. But yeah, don't worry, Sarah isn't going to be totally mild throughout the story.

Elrohirthewriter: As Scott put it mildly, it had more than it needed. And it varies from story to story. Some say it had poison breath or fangs too, but I don't know. But hopefully the point was understood and it made for some cute Scott-Sarah interaction.

Glaivester: I do recall about the immortal head, actually, but I didn't feel it necessary to mention. Thanks for the input though. And don't worry, you read my story, its ony fair I read and review yours. First chance I get.

Comet-hime: Ah now I understand the flannel inside humor. I doubt many others will, but such is life. Thanks for the suggestion and for the always beautiful fan art.

DoWriter: That... is only the beginning. School, training, and more for our favorite fourteen year old assassin.

The Rogue Witch: Yay for clones, you say? Yay for claws? Oh then you will love this story more than you can imagine, my dear. Glad you like the crush on Scott... would you like more?


	5. V

The sound of knocking was what woke her.

Ororo's head snapped up, and she glanced at the door. Wondering who on earth would be visiting her this time of night, she slipped out from underneath the covers of her bed and made her way to the door, opening the door to see who was there.

To her surprise, it was Sarah, bundled up in the covers of her bed and shivering. Her dark green eyes were big and fearful, and Ororo was forcefully reminded how small and fragile she was.

"Sarah... what's wrong, child?" she asked, moving aside to allow the newest student into her room.

"I... I couldn't sleep," she replied, her voice deathly soft. "I had a nightmare... Logan wasn't in his room... I... I'm sorry... I didn't know where else to go and..."

Ororo interrupted her, gently wrapping her arms around Sarah's head and drawing her in close into a warm, much-needed hug. The dark-haired girl clung to her feebly, all her strength gone as she buried herself in Ororo's kind embrace. The white-haired Windrider gently swayed with Sarah, murmuring a soft lullaby her own mother had once used to soothe her own nightmares away.

"I'm sorry..." Sarah murmured, not breaking her death-grip on Ororo. "I'm sorry..."

"Shhhhh... it is alright child... it is alright..." cooed Ororo, gently lulling Sarah into a state of relaxation. Finally, reluctantly, Sarah raised her head to look Ororo in the eye. Her lower lip trembled, and Ororo was again reminded just how young she was. Not just physically, but emotionally.

"Can... can I... can I stay with you, please? I'm scared to be alone, right now..." she asked softly.

"Of course you may, dearie," replied Ororo, equally soft. Smiling, the former African Goddess helped Sarah make herself comfortable on the bed, shifting her own covers to the other side. Sarah wrapped her own covers more tightly around her frame as she lay down, her back to Ororo as she gazed at the balcony. The door was closed, by through the window she could still see the dark night sky and the ivory moon. "Good night, Sarah," said Ororo, as she lay down. Her eyes were open, gazing up at the ceiling, and she decided to stay awake for perhaps an hour or so more, in case Sarah needed her again.

"Thank you," whispered Sarah. "You're very nice..."

And so, now finally feeling safe, Sarah drifted off to sleep. And this time, there were no more nightmares about figures in black or fighting or death or carnage. And most reassuring, no dreams of green hair, eyes, and lipstick. Her breathing relaxed as she drifted off, and Ororo did as well beside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out in the wilderness, Logan moved along the ground, crouched low, sniffing at the air and the ground. He'd come across the still damaged gas station and immediately set out looking for clues. His nose had led him in the direction Sarah had originally come from, further into the wilderness. She'd been running blind, near as he could tell, leaving a trail anyone with any experience could've followed. Speed, not stealth, had been needed.

She'd been scared. He could detect the iron tang of fear lacing her scent the whole way, right up until she'd been knocked unconscious at the gas station.

There it was. Logan paused, sniffing the air, getting the scent clearly. Then, something else caught his attention, and he growled. A low, menacing growl. Six adamantium claws, three for each fist, slid from his hands as he assumed a defensive position.

"I know you're there, bub... come on out," hissed Logan through clenched teeth.

"I'm surprise it took you so long to notice me, runt... 'cause I've been followin' you for hours," came the reply, as out of the shadows of the woods stepped the great behemoth of death. A man, seven feet tall, with dirty blonde hair that flowed down the sides of his head and his back. His teeth were razor sharp, so were the black claws on his big, powerful hands. He was dressed in a mixture of armor, furs, and a thick brown trench coat. His name was Sabertooth.

"So it was you I smelled," replied Logan, crouching. He made no move to attack yet. He wanted to let the bigger mutant go first. But to his surprise, Sabertooth didn't.

"Wasn't me," he rumbled darkly as he took a step forward. Just one step.

"What're you talkin' about? Your stink is all over this entire..." started Logan. But then he paused, as did Sabertooth. Both of them inhaled the air deeply, and came to the same abrupt realization. Sabertooth's scent was thick in the area. But there was something else. A second, less powerful scent. Slightly older, it was nearly identical to Creed's, but there was a tiny fraction of a distance. It was someone almost identical to Creed, yet it wasn't.

"You smell it too, don't you?" asked Logan. Sabertooth nodded. Logan immediately sheathed his claws, then jerked his head back in the direction of his bike. "You, and me, need to have a serious talk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quiet bar. Located in the middle of nowhere, it had no regular customers. Just those passin' by and searchin' for a drink to ease the long empty road. Since customers were so few, rarely did the owner have trouble from drunken brawls. Still, when the two big guys, one slightly shorter and dark-haired, the other as big as a mountain and dirty blonde, walked in, the bartender's first instinct was to reach for his shotgun under the bar.

However, as the too did nothing more hostile than take a seat at the bar, he poured them some drinks, took their money, and left them to their conversation. They gave him the distinct impression he wasn't wanted.

The conversation was brief, mostly because neither wanted to linger around the other for very long. The age old feud they had burned in their veins, eager for them to carry it out with death, violence, and retribution. Logan was suppressing his with difficulty, he could only imagine how much harder it must've been for Sabertooth.

Out of necessity, Logan was forced to tell Sabertooth about the Hydra experiments. How a clone of himself, X23, had been created and undergone the Weapon X adamantium bonding experience. Mention of the old program, including the enigmatic ghoul who'd once run it, nearly made Logan leave then and there, but he stayed and listened. And talked. And Creed had listened to his tale of twenty-two weapons, children, being made and bred to kill, and all dying. Then the one who was successful.

"Your clone," said Creed, sipping his beer. Outwardly he appeared calm, but even he was appalled by the evil implied. To kill was acceptable, as far as he was concerned. To fight, to maim, to destroy. But to kill children, to kill their souls long before they were born. Shook him to the wretched thing he had called a soul.

"Yeah... my clone. And Hydra wanted her back," replied Logan, sipping his own beer to keep his hands from shaking.

"And she blew up the whole goddamn installation... all of 'em, worldwide," growled Creed. "Just what we need... another -you- in this world."

Logan had to smile at that, at least.

"And whoever it is who had your scent tried to kill her," replied Logan darkly. Almost accusingly, and Creed's thick eyebrows dropped down as he regarded Logan angrily.

"I dunno anything about who it was," replied Sabertooth, his voice dangerously low. Logan could hear his heartbeat though, and it was steady. He wasn't lying, near as Logan could tell. His lie-detector test wasn't foolproof by any means, but he'd yet to meet someone who he couldn't tell was lying to his face.

"Then what were you doing in the woods all alone at night?" asked Logan, his voice just low. Not menacing, he wanted to make sure the barmaids didn't overhear. Two had taken a hint and wandered off to other tables, as had the bartender himself. One however, a young redhead, kept wandering over their way, stealing glances at Logan. The occasional glare she got from Sabertooth encouraged her to keep her distance, for which Logan was grateful.

"Tracking what I presume is this X23 you referred to... she has an interesting scent, but enough of it was present to make me think maybe it was you. So I was looking into it," replied Sabertooth.

"You saw nothing?" asked Logan.

"Nothing. Just a tossed aside rocket launcher. Military issue, heavy duty stuff. After that I ran into you. I doubt we'll find anything else down there though. No tracks. However it was, was an expert," he added darkly.

"Then we're right back to where we started," replied Logan glumly, finishing off his drink and slamming the empty bottle down onto the table in front of him.

"You may be... I'm not," replied Creed as he tossed down a five and stood, his trench coat whipping around his legs as he made his way to the door without so much as a backward glance at Logan. "Next time I won't be so friendly... runt," he added, as the door slammed shut. Outside, Logan could hear the roar of an engine, as Creed's vehicle started up and he was off on his way.

Logan ordered another beer, figured he'd get drunk, head back in the early hours of the morning, get some sleep at home. Sarah would be safe enough at the mansion. She was a big girl, she could handle herself.

The short redhead brought his beer and a big happy smile on the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun rose on the Xavier Institute on a Sunday morning, rarely was anyone awake to greet it. Most of the students, being the teenagers (and almost teenager, in Jamie's case) slept in on Sunday mornings, sometimes as late as ten, when breakfast was served. Professor Xavier and Hank also tended to sleep in after a long, busy night of research and work. Thus, the only two who usually were awake with the dawn were Ororo and Logan. Logan for some early morning calisthenics in the Danger Room, Ororo to water her plants in the attic.

Ororo slipped quietly out of bed, stretching her limbs. A rustling of cloth caused her to glance back as she saw Sarah glancing up at her quietly. Apart from the slight movement, she looked like she hadn't moved from the night before. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, did I wake you?" she asked softly. To her relief, Sarah smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm always an early riser... Miss Munroe," replied Sarah, sliding gracefully out from under her covers and gathering them up in a bundle in her arms. The night seemed to have done her good, she seemed refreshed and ready to take on the day. "I... want to thank you again for what you did last night... I'm sorry if I troubled you."

"Not at all child," replied Ororo, giving Sarah a gently and brief hug. "I must attend to my plants... I'll see you shortly for breakfast, if you would like..."

"Sure... thanks!" replied Sarah, as she made her way out of the room and back to her own, walking down the hallways with the rug beneath her bare feet. It was certainly a change from grass and rock.

The dark-haired girl returned her covers to their proper location on her bed, tucking them and smoothing them out to make everything nice and neat. One positive aspect of her military childhood was an inborn sense of discipline. Tidiness was part of that. Messiness was not something she enjoyed in the least. Thus it was that she neatly folded her pajamas and placed them away as she dressed for the day in her new, crisp clean clothes and made her way down to breakfast.

The sun shone brightly overhead, promising a bright and beautiful day. Not many paid much attention to the gathering storm clouds on the horizon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Students. Could you all please meet me in the lounge, I have something important to discuss with all of you._

Sarah paused, fearful for a moment she'd imagined the voice in her head. But a second passed, and her more logical mind told her it was Professor Xavier. Of course, as a telepath, he likely found it easier to contact the students with his mind than some sort of intercom system. Much more efficient.

Thus it was that Sarah joined the other X-Men in the lounge, where seats had rapidly vanished as a number of posteriors filled them. Sarah spotted Ororo standing to one side, and Scott next to her behind the couch. She wanted to join them, but for some reason she felt... uncomfortable with the notion. A free seat opened up at the other end of the couch, next to Ray, and reluctantly she sat down, waiting and watching as Professor Xavier and Jean Grey walked in. Or rather, he wheeled in, she walked.

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news," began the Professor once everyone had arrived. "As most of you are aware, Jean Grey has been suffering a number of power surges in recent years as her powers grow and evolve over time. Up until now, with the one exception during the track tryouts, we've been able to successfully contain and control them."

"However," he continued, his expression becoming more grave. "Jean's powers are growing at a much faster rate now, and it is becoming difficult for either of us to control them. Jean Grey and myself will be taking an extended leave of absence from the Institute to visit an old colleague of mine on Muir Island."

"This would be the illustrious Dr. Moira MacTaggert, would it not?" inquired Hank, from his position in the oversized recliner next to the couch. Professor Xavier nodded.

"It is... her research and the facilities of Muir Island will hopefully allow me a chance to help Jean Grey... but we are not yet sure how long we will be gone. A few weeks... perhaps a month at most," added Xavier.

"Professor," said Scott, and all eyes suddenly snapped to him as he made his way forward. "Maybe I should come wi.."

"No Scott... not this time," replied Jean quietly. Her expression was one of remorse, as if she didn't enjoy what she was saying. Sarah caught the subtle scent of fear wafting off of her. And even more strongly from Professor Xavier.

"I am leaving Mr. McCoy in charge of the Institute," said Professor Xavier, casting a somewhat stern glance at the other students present. Particularly the younger students, and Kitty and Kurt. He hadn't forgotten the last time he'd left them to their own devices. He hoped Hank and Ororo would have better luck dealing with them than Scott and Jean had. "Until our return."

No more words were said, as the Professor and Jean turned to pack her things and leave, heading down the hallway to the elevator. From their, down to the hangar to the XM Velocity, to take them to Muir Island. Scott bid one last farewell to his girlfriend, receiving a soft kiss on the cheek in return for his affection, as the redhead boarded the helicopter and piloted it off towards Europe.

Sarah watched from the window as the XM Velocity flew up and out of its hangar, beneath the tennis court. Watching as the Professor and Jean left for an unknown amount of time. Sarah did not know Jean very well, though she heard mixed stories from the other students. Scott, Jubilee and Kitty liked her (Scott more than most) and Rogue, Tabitha and Ray really didn't care much for her. So she didn't know what to make of her. But the Professor had taken her in, and given her a home. She was going to miss him. In the family structures of normal families, she equated him as the grandfather of the Institute. Logan was the stern but well-meaning father, Ororo the kind-nature mother, and Hank the lovable uncle.

Sarah slipped down from her perch by the window, making her way back into the Institute. She bumped into Ray and Sam, who were busy 'recruiting' for a no-powers ultimate Frisbee game out in the yard.

"Come on Sarah, we're short a member... Jamie is too busy working on a project," said Sam.

"You... you're not mad at me?" asked Sarah curiously. Self-consciously, she rubbed her knuckles. "After what happened last night?"

"Oh come on we all make mistakes at one time or another," replied the corn-haired southerner.

"Yeah, 'specially Sam here... once tried to catch his books and ended up slammin' headfirst into a wall," added Ray, giving Sam a playful shove.

"You're one to talk!" replied Sam, shoving him back as Sarah watched, puzzled. "I'm not the one who shorted out Amara's hairdryer midway to school!"

"That was an accident!" shouted Ray.

Sarah, still confused, followed after the two boys. Their behavior didn't make a great deal of sense. They'd been insulting one another, yet now they seemed almost... friendly. Shrugging off the still confusing behavior, she accepted at least that her apology was well received, and Rogue had been right. No one was mad at her.

Sarah joined the others outside for a friendly game of no-powers ultimate Frisbee. Which quickly degenerate into a wild free for all of mutant Frisbee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

No perverted thoughts, any of you! Little kids when scared sleep with their parents. That's all that scene was meant to show. Victor and Logan, in a bar, sharin' drinks. Never happen, you say? Happen between X-Men and X2, according to the movie comics. The two have a lot in common even if they're both at each other's throats all the time. And still the mystery remains of who their opponent is. Also, sub-plots will start forming about other scenes from the Ascension future visions. Also, I just felt like getting rid of Jean. Me no likey Jean. Next time: Sarah at Bayville High.

I rather like X23. She's like Wolverine but faster, more agile, deadlier, with an even more f***ed up past. She took down every single X-Man and Woman, something all four of the Brotherhood failed to do on more than one occasion (except Wanda). Plus, I confess, the guy in me just loves that she's going to grow up into a hot babe.

Dragonblond: Its staying just a crush, for now at least. She'll have her chance with the other characters soon enough, believe you me. But seriously, do you think Bobby could handle X23? I doubt it. Ray... mmmm... maybe.

Kinomi: Well thank you very much for beta-reading. Much obliged, as always, and more to come.

The Rogue Witch: I'll try but there is the age difference to take into account. It is four whole years, which is a lot when you're still in your teens. Glad you liked the Rec Room scene and dinner, poor Kitty.

Steven P.P: Well thank you for saying so. I do indeed have a great plot coming up (or at least I think so) I just hope I can get there without losing my audience.

DoWriter12: Well thank you, I try.

Lyranfan: I'm hoping to answer that, as well as tell another twisted evil Hydra story. If a fifth season comes, however, likely my story will all be for naught. I'm making her transition easy for the first few chapters, things'll get rough soon enough, believe me. But she wants to fit in, they want to help her. Especially those like Rogue, Scott, and Logan, who know best what she's gone through. And Kurt, coming up.

Comet-hime: Only as fast as I can, sweetie. Promise. Glad you liked everything, I put in the Tabby and Amara goodness just for you. And love your new fan art, by the way.

Ultimate R-Man: Actually, you're halfway there. And if you're review is any indication, you've already figured out my nefarious plot. Congratulations. Hope you enjoy what comes though, even if it disproves your theory.

Jennifer Stills: Glad you like. I agree, her transition will be slow, but some things are hard to forget. 


	6. VI

The weekend passed swiftly, and before she knew it, Sarah stood in front of the infamous Bayville High on Monday morning.

Scott had offered to transport her in the morning. Though Jean was normally in charge of transporting kids too and from school in her much larger SUV, Scott was left with the questionable privilege after her departure to Muir Island. To say the little red convertible was cramped was an understatement, but Kurt helped out by letting Kitty and Rogue ride the bamf express to school.

Sarah looked up at the big two story building, and suddenly felt very small and afraid. Steeling herself, she marched ahead, her new backpack bouncing gently against her back as she made her way to catch up with Amara, with whom she shared her first class.

Algebra.

Sarah was good at math. She was good at a lot of things, not just taking people out. She'd been educated by Dr. Risman and other Hydra scientists to know a number of things to aid her missions, and basic math had been one of them. However, as the class ended, Sarah had to jolt herself back to full awareness. It had been so dull she'd been on the verge of falling asleep. It had seemed so... pointless. Still, at Amara's suggestion, she'd stayed as awake as possible and dutifully copied down notes from the teacher's lecture in her notebook. As well as accepted his rather bizarre assignment of homework.

"What is the point of giving us work now?" asked Sarah as she walked alongside Amara to their next class. "Wouldn't it be easier to just give it to us and let us finish it during the class? Instead of wasting time with a pointless lecture?"

"School's a strange and mysterious place," replied Amara enigmatically, and Sarah was grateful she recognized the dark-haired girl's joke. Otherwise, she might've taken her seriously. "Go figure... but its homework, so we do it at home. Look on the bright side, you get stuck you can get help at home... well, see you later Sarah," she added, as she headed down the opposite hallway. She pointed in the opposite direction. "Roberto's in your next class, just down the way, with Mr. Finkbinder. See you at lunch!"

Sarah studied the paper in her hands, immediately spotting the number of the room she was looking for and finding the room with similar efficiency. School wasn't half as hard as some of the Institute kids had claimed to be. It was almost frighteningly easy compared to her own training and education back at the Hydra installation.

English was another thing all together, for the dark-haired former assassin. The concept of abstract stories and reading was almost alien to her, but she warmed up quickly and did her best to keep up. Apparently Roberto, sitting next to her, didn't care much for the subject either. He was too much of a physical activity fellow, to use to simple sciences he could see and interact with. Abstract concepts like symbolism left him floundering, though having the resources of an Institute student allowed him to pass with a low B grade.

Grades were another concept Sarah had a hard time grasping, but Hank had managed to clear the matter with her over the weekend. Thinking of them as performance reviews, as it were. Five letters, A, B, C, D and F. Where E went, nobody knew, Hank had joked. The first three were acceptable, though the higher one progressed the better. An A was the goal to aim for. And Sarah never missed a goal she aimed for.

It was however, during English she noticed the looks.

Sarah hadn't been paying attention in her first class, and it had been structured with everyone facing forward in their desks. She and Amara had been late, so they'd taken up seats in the back. Thus, Sarah couldn't really judge the expressions of the other students. But here, the seats were in a semi-circle, and she could see them clearly. A mixture of revulsion, fear, and outright hatred, all directed straight at her and Roberto, the only Institute students present. Mutant hatred.

Sarah had never been exposed to such raw, seething hatred. She'd never interacted with normal humans so closely before, and never ones that knew she was a mutant. She did not think it was a big deal. But apparently it was. Everyone at the Institute had warned her before her first day not to use her claws unless her life was in danger. Her healing couldn't be helped, but hopefully she wouldn't be in a situation where she was injured to begin with.

Thankfully, English ended, and Sarah escaped into the hallway, away from the judging, sinister eyes of her classmates. Roberto walked with her to their next shared class, and the day continued on. Boring lectures, teachers droning, papers being passed out (moreso in her case, because of the missed first month) and of course more unfriendly eyes watching her.

Thus it was a relief when lunch came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah bid farewell to Roberto and Amara as they headed to the open lunch court. she went instead to her own locker, turning the combination code she'd been given. She wondered why anyone bothered, it would be a simple matter to break into the locker, and she didn't have anything vital in it anyway. Then again, some of the students here she'd seen weren't very intelligent or resourceful. Perhaps they had trouble with this simple combination lock. Chalking it up to yet another thing best just accepted, Sarah opened her locker and exchanged her books for those in her next few classes. She was glad for that at least. Her small frame, tough or not, could never carry all those books at once without doubling over.

She also grabbed her bag lunch from inside. Ororo had stopped her before she'd left the Institute and handed it to her. She said would be preferable to getting cafeteria food. Passing through the cafeteria to the outside lunch court, Sarah was forced to agree.

Sarah joined up with the others at what was affectionately (or not so affectionately) dubbed the 'mutant table.' Most of the students gave it a wide berth, and it was the only table that any of the mutant students were welcome. The only exception seemed to be Kitty and Roberto, who had managed to keep a few open-minded friends in the changing social circles of high school. They rarely ate with them, however. Bad for social status.

Sarah sat down between Tabitha and Ray. Amanda Sefton had decided to join them today, as always sitting as close to her boyfriend Kurt as possible without actually sitting his lap (not that either would've complained about such a position, however). Lance Alvers, whom she recognized from the SHIELD archives as the mutant Avalanche, was also present. They were of course introduced to Sarah (given only the short version of her history), who shook their hands in friendly fashion, then set about to devour her meal. She was surprised at how hungry she was.

"So how's your first day at school going, Sarah?" asked Amanda politely.

"It's... okay I guess," she replied after a moment's thought. "I've had worse."

"Wait 'til you get to Senior year," advised Lance. "Things get considerably easier."

Rogue, the only other senior present, nodded in agreement. Lance had been readmitted to Bayville High at the beginning of the year to repeat his senior term. And he'd only managed to get a second chance because of the new principal and because of Professor Xavier's recommendation. He'd offered to do the same for the other Brotherhood members, even Wanda and Pietro, the latter of whom still technically was a student, but all had refused. Only Lance had taken advantage of the offer, and one did not have to look far to find the source of his newfound desire to make something of himself.

"Just you wait until you go to college next," remarked Kitty Pryde, sitting at his side, as she nudged Lance playfully in the ribs. A sophomore now, she was taking a lot of advanced classes with Lance, and the two were fast settling back into the happy couple routine they had before the Sentinel disaster split them apart. Lance stayed with the Brotherhood, however, and Kitty with the X-Men.

"Oh I'll do fine..." replied Lance in his normal non-challant manner, sipping on his soda. Kitty, at her side, giggled like the little girl she truly was, and playfully punched him in the arm, then hugged his side.

"Oh you're hopeless..."

Sarah blinked once, twice, still trying to puzzle out their very bizarre relationship. She even glanced at Tabitha for clarification, but the buxom blonde had her attention focused squarely on the dark-haired Amara, and the two were chatting animatedly. It was all so strange, seeing them talk to one another, happy in one another's presence. No one paid any attention to the other students, who were shooting alternatively fearful and hateful glances at their table. And Sarah found she didn't care either.

She found it infinitely more interesting to observe her fellow students, who chatted about this and that. Mostly school related problems (tests, projects, and the like) and something called 'dates' that Sarah couldn't quite catch. They seemed very important though. Amanda, in particular, seemed vexed that Kurt had been forced to bail on their last date. He was apologizing profusely, saying he'd been needed on a mission to rescue a girl who'd been missing for two whole years with Kitty and hadn't made it back in time. Though Sarah was partially warmed to see such happy couple behavior, another part of her, a jealous little demon that gnawed at her heart, was not so content.

Then as Sarah watched, Kurt and Amanda made up and shared a warm, heartfelt kiss. And that was the catalyst. Something inside of Sarah snapped, and she growled softly. She stood, grabbed up her trash and tossed it into a nearby garbage can, as she stalked onto the empty track field to be alone. She couldn't stand it.

Why did they deserve to be happy, and let her suffer? Who made those choices? Why were they spared the hardships she'd been through? And why was she still alone, with no one to understand her? These questions and more plagued the mind of Sarah, as she sat down on the bleachers, rubbing her knuckles. She had perhaps another quarter hour before classes started again... she needed to regain control of her emotions. And make sure she didn't do something reckless like before.

A sudden implosion of air and the sickening scent of sulfur alerted her instantly to the appearance of the mutant Nightcrawler. Despite her every instinct, she remained still, not turning around, and not turning to greet him.

"You okay, fraulein?" he asked in his thick German accent.

"Fine," she replied angrily, still not looking back at him. "Go away."

"Is something wrong...?" he asked hesitantly, his blue eyes (holographically blue, at least) looked remorseful, and Sarah's defensive wall dropped a fraction. As did her anger.

"Sorry... I... I get angry when I see people happy together. Couples, families, children," she replied, finally glancing his way.

"Vhy?" he asked curiously, sitting down next to her on the bleachers.

"It angers me. That they get to have a normal life... and I never did," she replied darkly. "I thought I'd learned to suppress it... evidently I was wrong."

"I'm sorry Sarah..." he replied, and she found herself nodding. "Listen, there's no shame in admitting your anger."

"Emotions do nothing but complicate my life..." she replied, lowering her head and allowing her dark hair to obscure her face as she sighed deeply. "This is so frustrating."

"I'd like to help if I can," he replied gently.

Sarah sighed again, more deeply this time. "I... I do need to learn this, I suppose. How do you deal with it? Your anger?" she asked, turning to regard him. "Or does it never affect you as badly."

"Ve all have to deal with emotions, negative or positive, at times in our life," replied Kurt. "When I feel angry, I try to vent it in a positive way. Whether its in my training or my work. Or sometimes, I go to church."

"Church?" asked Sarah, unfamiliar with the term.

"Not a regular church," replied Kurt, shaking his head. "My church... its on the Institute grounds... vhy don't I show you after school? I can introduce you to someone who's great at listening to your problems and helping you fix them."

"I... I'd like that," said Sarah with a heartfelt smile. "After school then..."

"Ja. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see to meine schlone liebchen. See you later!" he added, as he leapt gracefully off the bleachers and headed back towards the lunch court.

Sarah sighed, realizing again she'd have to apologize for her rude behavior. But at least they'd be kind enough to accept her. And later she could meet this person Kurt knew. Must've been a teacher at the Institute she hadn't met yet. Sarah, smiling, headed back to grab her backpack and head to her next class. School had its good points, it seemed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gauntlet to Hydra command... have located the target."

Gauntlet had never been considered a handsome man. As the saying went, he had a face only a mother could love. His skin was green, his eyes yellow, his features twisted and dark. The crisscrossing scars did little to add to his appeal, nor did the sharp yellow teeth in his mouth, though these were only evident when he smiled. A gruesome sight to see.

He was currently high atop a nearby building overlooking the Bayville High school track. Watching his target, the former Hydra agent known as X23. Their last attempt to recapture her had failed miserably. This time they wouldn't fail. Still, he had to be careful before making a move. The last agent on her had been good, yes, but he'd nearly exposed them to Wolverine, and the last thing they needed now was outside interference from the X-Men or SHIELD. Already Wolverine was getting close to their trail. Stealth, therefore, was their best option.

But Hydra was an organization of spies, and spies work best with information. Thus, they kept their eyes and ears up and open, watching. Gauntlet could see Sarah, alone, by the bleachers. The German boy was with her, but Gauntlet couldn't make out their conversation. Even though he could see them both clearly, a benefit of having a binocular cybernetic eye, his ears were not similarly gifted. Nor was he skilled in reading lips.

At last, the German boy moved away, and X23 was alone again. Gauntlet's hand dropped down to his sonic rifle.

"Not yet," intoned the voice behind him. Not from his communicator, from the other agent sent along with him. The one who'd botched their first attempt to take X23. "I want her for myself."

"Don't let your emotions overrule the mission," replied Gauntlet angrily. His cloaked and hood whipped around his body in the light wind. His companion was still hidden in the shadows of the rooftop, keeping hidden, and only his outline was visible.

"You go in now, someone will see you... its broad daylight near a school with students from the Xavier Institute. Only an imbecile would try now."

"Then we wait..." replied Gauntlet, easing his grip on the sonic rifle. In a sense he was glad. His companion had spoken truthfully, this was an unwise time to attack X23. But the urge to pay her back for their last encounter was very strong with Gauntlet. They all could've been killed. But he had survived, and once the time came, he'd make sure X23 paid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

School can be such an unfriendly place, can't it? Yes I realize I sped through most of those classes, but do you all seriously want me to write about how boring school is? I thought not. Mr. Finkbinder is not a made up name (though it sounds like one) he was my English and Theater teacher. The concept of Kurt's personal church I borrowed from Internutter, and I hope she won't be angry at me for it. Gauntlet's alive, is anyone surprised? Again, I thought not. But he's not the mystery attacker... that's still to come.

Kinomi: Liar, you make the better stories. Really love your current work especially, since its in the same category as mine.

Vanilla Fox: Naive, yes. That was my attempt. She'll relax into it soon enough, fret not.

The Rogue Witch: I mostly base the concept of her nightmares the same as Wolverine's. That's some traumatic stuff for anyone to go through. Glad you like it though.

Steven P.P: I guess she was a little maybe, and I know her her basic design was after a writer's neice (or something) but I think that with a little more screentime she could easily grow into a much more beloved character. Like Spyke did. Your comp wasn't at it, the chapters were accidently switched when I replaced chapter five (big error) and it should all be fixed now.

Zoken: Well I guess that's true but I wanted her to bond with Ororo in a motherly way. I guess what you say makes sense too though.

Elrohirthewriter: Well thank you kindly, glad you think so. Dr. M? Who's that?

Lyranfan: Well the Jean idea serves two purposes. One, to lead her gradually towards Phoenixhood. Two, to get rid of the red-headed bitch. And yeah Ororo's underused, so are a lot of characters. I try to give them all a fair share of time.

Ultimate R-Man: Oh you think you're right, do you? You will be shocked and surprised! You will!! Hehe.. glad you like the website, but the credit mostly belongs with Denaill, Meri and the others. I am but a humble contributor.

DoWriter12: Again, I cannot take credit for the scene. The X-Men 2 Movie Comic was my inspiration. But glad you like it none-the-less.


	7. VII

"Hey, here ya go... free flyer," said one of the students, as he handed a sheet of bright colored paper to Sarah. She paused in the hallway, looking at it in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Meeting... Principle won't let us post these things... say they 'infringe upon human rights' or some garbage. Stupid jerk..." he said. His cronies immediately agreed with him. Sarah frowned, taking a closer look at the flyer. F.O.H. Friends of Humanity, or so it proclaimed. A meeting being held in secret to discuss the banning of mutants at Bayville High, headed by class president Graydon Smith.

"Why'd you give me this?" she asked again, genuinely confused. "I like being able to come to Bayville High."

"Oh jeez she's a mutant!" replied one of the students. "Stupid freak from the Xavier Institute..." his friend added, snatching back his flier. Sarah growled, angrily, and had to physically restrain herself from popping a claw. They were so rude.

"You're all freaks!" they shouted over their shoulders as they took off for their next classes.

"This ain't over!" added another.

Sarah took several deep, calming breaths, steadying herself. Finding her center and remaining calm, she continued on with her mission... with her assignment. To get to class before the last bell rang, else she'd be late. She wouldn't be late, she'd promised herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tabitha hummed merrily to herself as she half-skipped, half-danced her way down the halls towards her next class. Since returning to the Institute, life had become good. Finally, things started to fit.

Xavier was still about as fun as ever, and same for Badger, but she supposed she was living in a big mansion with hot running water and hot steamy meals. What more could a girl want?

Apocalypse's machinations had really opened her eyes to the shortness of life. And not just hers, but Jubilee's and Rahne's. Which was why all three of the girls had returned to the Institute shortly after the recent events. It was safer in numbers, and definitely safer in the mansion than at their respective homes. And safer for their families too. Tabitha couldn't care less what happened to her father... he could rot in that prison for all she cared. But she didn't want to inconvenience her mother.

Plus, living with her girl Amara helped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day blurred by quickly. By three o'clock, Sarah was just as eager to get out of Bayville High and go home as the rest of her fellow students. Finally the bell rang, and the hallways erupted into chaos as students grabbed their work and what-not and the majority made their way either to their cars in the parking lot or the buses at the front of the school. Things had eased up near the end of the day, most of the students and not a few of the teachers anxious to end the day and go home. The couldn't be less concerned what happened to her.

Scott would be there, she thought with a smile. In the parking lot, waiting to give them all a ride home. The thought of seeing the Bayville alumni made her heart flutter, though she could not say why. Bidding farewell to Bobby and Amara, whom she'd been walking with, she made her way to her locker to grab some of her books and her homework. Her workload was a little heavier than she'd expected, but it was also a great deal of make-up work for being accepted later in the semester than usual.

Her locker being where it was located, Sarah took the long route around the gym to the back of the school, where Scott and the others would no doubt be waiting for her. As she passed around the gym, she noticed she wasn't as alone as she would've liked. The same students from earlier, the ones with the flier, were waiting around the edge. Waiting for her, she imagined. She froze in her steps as they moved forward. Every instinct screamed for her to attack, or at the very least run, but she pushed them down. Wait and see what happens, she told herself. This could be another strange part of life as a normal kid she was unaware of.

"Hey freak... you really had us fooled," said one, pounding his fist into his open palm. His two buddies started to circle around behind her, and Sarah felt herself tense up. She recognized an attack when she saw one.

"Yeah, made us look like idiots..." added another, to her right and behind her. With her enhanced hearing, she formed an almost perfect, three-dimensional image of her attacker moving behind her. Neither of them would be able to catch her off-guard.

"I am sorry if I upset you..." started Sarah, hoping an apology would halt their hostile behavior. To her surprise, the first punk, the one in front of her roughly pushed her backwards. As she stumbled, unprepared for such a childish maneuver, his buddy pushed her again, and then the other one again, until she was being thrown around in a casual circle between the jerks, unable to catch her balance for long.

"Stop this... I don't want to hurt you!" she shouted angrily, but her protests were met only with laughter. None of the three bullies realized how dangerous the small, dark-haired girl was. And they had no idea of her mutation, so they figured all three of them could teach her a thing or two.

Then their shoves became harder, and Sarah was forcefully reminded of her sandbag training back at Hydra. Every time she managed to prepare herself enough for one bag being hurled through the air at her, another would slam into her from behind.

So when the first bully threw a punch, she was ready.

Instinct took over and she dropped down low, not even glancing back as his fist flew harmlessly over her shoulder. She reached up and grabbed his arm, using his own momentum to throw him forward and over her petite form to slam upside down right into his body, knocking both of the unfortunate clods to the ground. Sarah wasted no time in leaping backwards, performing a flawless back flip in mid air, and landing with her feet spread and her claws out. Her third attacker took one look at the four adamantium blades extended from her fists and all but wet himself, calling for a hasty retreat and wasting no time in following his own advice. Sarah growled, low and dangerous, leaping forward again and grabbing him by the collar, throwing up against the wall, her adamantium claws at his throat.

"I told you once and I'll do it again... leave me alone!" she shouted into his face, mildly relieved when he nodded, his heading shaking up and down rapidly as he did anything to comply with her demands. Anything to get her to remove the metal blades from his neck.

"Sarah!"

Sarah's head snapped around, but to her relief she saw it was Scott, Rogue, and Kurt. Apparently they'd been waiting for her and had made their way over when she hadn't shown.

"Sarah, put him down..." Scott said. Not commanded, not pleaded, not asked. Just said. Sarah, reluctantly, did as she was told, and the thug wasted no time in running for his life. His two cronies did likewise, once they regained enough mobility. Then it was just the four of them. Sarah realized her claws were still out and sheathed them, folding her arms over her chest self-consciously.

"Vhat happened?" asked Kurt.

"They... they attacked me," she replied. "I had to defend myself."

"Looks like you did," replied Scott. "Are you hurt?" he asked, immediately giving her a once-over for signs of any obvious wounds. Not that he expected to find any. As dumb as most school jocks and bullies were, they were uncommonly smart in certain areas. Visible wounds were a huge no-no, as were broken bones. Such things, such evidence, would get them expelled. Even Duncan hadn't been that stupid.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... to..."

"Shhh... it's ahlright," replied Rogue. "Just be more careful in future. This is legally self-defense, but ya used your powers... we're not allowed ta do that on the school grounds. If those rats know what's good for 'em they'll keep this to themselves. If they're stupid enough to bring it to the Principle you've got the law on your side, and ah'm sure the Professor can clear anything up."

"Okay..." replied Sarah quietly. The incident had shaken her up a lot. Everyone at the Xavier Institute was so nice to her. Here, everyone was so mean, it seemed. Except for Amanda and Lance.

"Come on," said Scott, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder to gently steer her towards his convertible. "Let's go home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A pleasant sight greeted Sarah upon her return to the Institute. Logan had returned, and she all but leapt out of the convertible and ran up the stairs to give him a heartfelt hug. She'd missed him a great deal, even if he'd only been gone a day or so. Logan, awkward in expressing emotion, managed to escape with a gentle pat to her head as he and the other students made their way inside.

"Alright kids, you know the drill... its Danger Room time... Sarah, you wanna join?" he asked, glancing at his pseudo-offspring.

"I, uh... I'm not sure I should... I could lose control again, Logan..." she replied awkwardly. To her surprise, he smiled.

"I think you'll like the training session I had in mind..." he replied. Then, in a louder voice, he addressed the gathered students. "Suit and grab your gear, its time for -my- class!"

A collective of quiet groans were heard, as well as a few mutterings Sarah picked up as negative views towards Logan's particular style of teaching. She doubted the speakers thought they could be heard, but Logan and she could hear them with crystal clarity. She decided not to mention this to them.

Joining the other girls as they made their way down to the Institute's lower levels, Sarah wondered what Logan had in mind for their training session. If it was anything like what Hydra had ever thrown at her, she was more than ready. She was an expert in almost every form of martial arts ever conceived, and her battle strategies rivaled that of most exercises of the United States military. Her one possible flaw could involve her teammates. She admitted to herself she knew her weaknesses. And working in a team was something she'd never covered.

Borrowing a spare uniform from Jubilee, Sarah and the other girls changed and rejoined the boys in the Danger Room. None of the senior X-Men were present, but high up above in the control room they could see clearly Wolverine and Nightcrawler.

"Alright kids listen up, its time to play," said the voice of Wolverine from the speakers above. Some of the younger New Recruits cringed, watching fearfully. Each and every one of them fully expected the walls to open up and lasers to start blasting down upon them at any moment. To their surprise, only one hole opened up in the side of the room, and a ball was gently knocked out, to roll between the startled New Recruits. A second joined it, and a third. The normally unseen lines running along the length of the floor lit up in a large rectangle that ran the length of the Danger Room. It was split down the middle into a recognizable form.

"The name of the game," came the voice of Wolverine from the speakers again. "Is Mutant Dodgeball."

To Sarah's surprise all of the students immediately relaxed, some even jumping up and down and cheering. She remained tense. She didn't understand. Was this an easy task? Or... fun?

"All right you all know the rules. No stepping outside the lines, floor only. You're hit, you're out, you sit on the sidelines. Jamie, that means ANY of you getting hit. No dangerous use of the powers. Anyone who takes this beyond a game answers to me. And just so there's some incentive, last man or woman standing doesn't have to mop out the Danger Room this week. And... go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up in Canada, there was a range of mountains. Few people went there, for it had an evil reputation. Bigfoot wandered the surrounding forests, they said. The government was performing unholy experiments. Aliens abducted those in the woods. And evil witches and demons.

Most people, though Sabertooth, were idiots.

The great mutant mercenary made his way through the woods with methodical purposes. Answers he needed would be found here. Thus he walked forward, through the woods, towards the wreckage. The blast had been largely contained within the facility itself, but as he neared the manhole entrance, he saw evidence of the blast having escaped. Burnt, blackened, and half-melted rocks and steel were strewn everywhere.

Sabertooth grunted and dropped down, landing with the grace of his namesake, and giving a growl to match. The fire had long gone cold, and the stench of ash in the air was thick. But a number of lesser scents he could still distinguish, though it pained his sensitive nose to do so. Logan's and his own were present, of course. And that insufferable Colonel Wraith's was also present, faintly. And despite all the destruction contained, even with all the ash Sabertooth found no evidence of the scent of death. It was very distinct. He knew.

"One day I'll find you, Wraith... and rip you to shreds..." he promised.

So his search began. For clues of any kind, really. Something about this mysterious attacker spoke government agency to Sabertooth. And X23 was a product of the Weapon X project, direct or not. Logically, some clues had to remain.

The computers, unfortunately, were completely fried. Even those unbroken were shorted out by electrical disturbances. Sabertooth couldn't even call up static, and gave up in frustration, smashing the console with his fists. So he turned to more mundane methods of clue-searching.

Fortunately, he did find something. Fresh scents. Not months old like those of himself and Logan, or even Colonel Wraith. New ones. Including an old associates of Sabertooths.

"Omega Red," he growled.

The big Russian had no doubt come with Hydra, hoping to find and kill Wraith and the other Weapon X agents. Too late, it seemed. Well, Sabertooth didn't enjoy the prospect of encountering Russia's answer to Weapon X anytime soon. He was by no means a coward, but he knew when he had to be careful before entering a fight. He was no stupid beast by any stretch of the imagination.

Hydra had been here, then left. With them his answers would lie, he imagined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah leapt up and gracefully out of the way, landing onto her feet in a perfect crouch as the dodgeball harmlessly passed underneath her. It bounced off the back wall of the Danger Room, where her teammate Roberto grabbed the ball. His powers kicking in, a great surge of white light surrounded his body as he tossed the ball (gently) at Sam, who rocketed out of the way to avoid it.

Behind him, Rahne leapt up and grabbed the ball, landing as gracefully as Sarah, and tossed it back at Jamie, knocking the young boy to the ground, totally unprepared. He landed in a mess of at least seven or eight of himself, piled up atop of one another. Sighing in eerie unison, the gathered Jamies helped up the original to his feet and trudged off to the sidelines, sliding back into one individual as they joined Jubilee, who'd also been taken out fairly early.

Sarah leapt forward and rolled, grabbing the ball and throwing one-handed wildly, at her closest target: Bobby. However, the cocky Iceman was ready for her, and her ball bounced harmlessly off a wall of ice he conjured right in front of him, nearly hitting Sarah as she again leapt out of the way.

So it continued. Sarah dodged a ball, sought out those that she deemed safe enough to grab without getting hit, and returned her fire. However, try as she might, she couldn't seem to hit anyone on the other side, as her teammates whittled away. Tabitha went down, then Amara, leaving only Roberto and herself against all four of the other team. She couldn't hit any of them. Rahne and Sam were too fast, Bobby always had his wall up to protect himself, then it quickly went back down again, though another shot from Roberto had managed to drag down Ray. All three of the balls were now on their side, and each throw that barely missed Sarah or Roberto bounced off the far wall and headed right back to them.

Bobby was holding the lead, his ball casually held in hand as he regarded Sarah and Roberto, both crouched and ready to dodge again. But he was taking his sweet time. He was toying with them. And Sarah was getting seriously annoyed. But she needed to calm down and think this rationally if she wanted to win.

Three balls flew at her side, and Sarah tensed, but they were all aimed at the same target, and Roberto went down. With a good-natured smile and shrug, he made his way to join the rest of the fallen, leaving Sarah alone.

Alone...

Suddenly Sarah didn't see Bobby, Rahne, or Sam. She didn't see hurling red rubber dodgeballs. She didn't see the Danger Room.

She saw three gigantic black machine-soldiers. She saw deadly energy blasts. She saw the Hydra training compound and all the dangers contained therein.

She saw her enemy. She attacked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Oh no she's lost it... hit the deck! I hope everyone liked my brief mention of the Friends of Humanity. I could easily see a club or something like that forming in Bayville, with lovable ol' Graydon Creed leadin' them. Last name changed so it isn't too obvious yet he's Sabertooth's mixed up son. Duncan Mathews would be an eager lieutenant, methinks, had he not already graduated. Very glad I am to explain why I've added Tabby, Rahne and Jubilee to the Institute. Also more Sabertooth, not forgetting the lovable kitty-cat the way fourth season did. As always, more to come. Next chapter: Sarah learning to deal with her explosive anger.

Kinomi: OMG you swore! My tender virgin eyes! Hehe. Yeah I guess some of last chapter were rushed, but as I told everyone I don't want to write school scenes. Capital B, Boring.

Zoken: Well thank you very much. If you like that, there's a much bigger, better part to come. Enjoy reading.

Scorpion: A fair amount of time, certainly. Maybe as long as my other story, Nullification, but I've no idea. The audience determines that.

Elrohirthewriter: Ah, I see. Well no, no appearance of Dr. Moira MacTaggert, just brief mentions here and there. Glad you like how I did X23, I am trying to keep her in character as much as possible.

GS335: The Professor has told Jean nothing about what he saw, nor any of the other X-Men. But he knows, and is trying to take precautions to try and fix the problems of the future he saw. Concerning that, I have plans to go into depth about how X23 becomes a full X-Woman and why Logan is not seen in the future scenes, and all that. And so far all she's got is a crush on Scott. She barely knows what a crush is, right now. More to come.

Ultimate R-Man: Well, when you put it like that.... I guess I do deserve a bit of credit. But I'd be the last to toot my own horn. As for the rest of the story, well expect many twists, turns, and bad guys to come. Though I doubt I'll surprise you... too much.

Comet-hime: Oh, give Kurt a chance. He's not your typical christian (and why would he be? Look at the man). Plenty of Tabitha/Amara to come, you kinky little twit you.

The Rogue Witch: First day's always toughest.

Steven P.P: Well, that's mostly true, I admit. However, the view of the first day is from Sarah's point of view, and she hasn't had much experience dealing with hatred (except on the dishing out end) so her view is somewhat exaggerated. Two, acceptance never comes easy. The African American students who first went to white schools were treated the same way for a great long time, and they aren't any more dangerous than anyone else.


	8. VIII

Sarah roared in anger and leapt forward, claws sliding from their respective sheaths in her fists as she launched herself at her nearest target. Her target dodged aside as she yelled her battle-cry, flinging herself at the next one. They were all running now, their blasts heading at her, but she dodged and rolled aside, heading straight towards.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind, plowing her to the ground. She reached up, trying to shake it off, but the bigger weight shifted out of range of her claws, as it kept her safely pinned against the ground. Nearby, the thick scent of sulfur assault her nose, and it was that more than anything else that snapped her back to reality.

Wolverine was atop of her, keeping her safely pinned against the ground, but equally careful not to injure her. Nearby, Kurt had just ported himself and Logan down, and they'd restrained her before she could reach the other students.

Logan waited very patiently until he felt the tension drain out of Sarah's body, then reluctantly let her up, helping her to her feet. Her eyes were damp with unshed tears, as she regarded those she'd tried to harm.

"I... I'm sorry," she managed to choke out. She fully expected to be reprimanded. Or worse, punished. No worse than she deserved, however.

"Sarah why don't you come with me," said Logan quietly. "We need to talk."

"Pardon me, Herr Logan," interrupted Kurt, making his way over towards him and Sarah. "Allow me to speak to Sarah. You can finish up the lesson here." In undertones that only Logan could hear, he added "No offense, but you're not known for being very subtle."

Logan growled but conceded the elf had a point, and reluctantly had Sarah go with Kurt. He immediately turned his attention to the remaining players, telling them in no uncertain terms that their game wasn't over. Now a free-for-all ensued, as the remaining three players turned on one another, shaking off the incident with Sarah like it was unimportant. They tried to understand. None of them had exactly led perfect lives, but they had no idea what she'd gone through. Evan Logan couldn't fully comprehend. He'd had a rough life, sure. He'd been an experiment and a guinea pig and had his entire body sliced open for the Weapon X project. But he'd had a childhood, even though he couldn't remember it.

She never had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah reluctantly let Kurt lead her back to the women's underground locker room. He waited outside, stating in polite tones he didn't want to intrude while he made his way to the men's locker room to change back into his normal clothes and out of his uniform. Thus, Sarah reunited with him in the hallway after doing the same, and he beckoned her to follow him.

"Where're we going?" she asked, as they stepped into the elevator.

"You'll see," he replied. "This may help you deal with your anger, Sarah."

"Alright... lead on."

Kurt did so, leading Sarah up to the ground level and out of the Institute. They passed by the foyer, where Rogue was busy reading one of her favorite horror novels. She spared them a cursory glance, but turned her attention back to her book almost immediately. Kurt led Sarah onto the Institute grounds, and at once Sarah felt a little more at ease. She always did around nature. Trees and animals didn't have feelings the way humans did, nor were they capable of the evils that only man could commit. It was reassuring.

Her blue-furred guide led them deeper into the woods as Sarah looked around in amazement. A few of the nearby trees showed old scars, those nearest the Institute even looked blackened in spots from fire, though much of the damage had healed. A number of small birds and squirrels were within range of her senses. As she watches, startled, two squirrels made their way down a nearby tree and over towards Kurt, a few meters ahead of her. Her astonishment grew as the furry little critters made their way closer to Kurt, letting him gently pat their tiny little heads. But as she approached, they again took up normal behavioral patterns and ran back up to their trees, watching from a distance.

"Friends of yours?" she asked lightly, puzzled by their bizarre behavior.

"Yeah... they recognize me as one of them I guess," he replied with a short chuckle. Sarah didn't join in, though she did smile at his joke. "Come on, its just up ahead," he added, as he bounded off lightly, bouncing from one tree to another with the grace and agility of a spider-monkey.

Finally, they arrived at the clearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The session ended with the unlikely winner of Rahne Sinclair. She and Sam had teamed up to take down Bobby, then Sam had practically given up to allow the Scottish wolfgirl to win. He claimed he was exhausted. Ray claimed he was whipped.

Thankful to end the session, Wolverine dismissed the whole lot of them to go change and get back to the even less joyful activity of homework. It was also to get them out of the Danger Room, so he could have a real work out of his own. Not with dodgeballs and little white lines. With the settings on max with lethal rounds. He had a bit of his own anger to work out, as well as the frustration of not being able to personally see every single Hydra scientist rot in Hell.

"Good game Rahne," said Sam, as they exited the room, giving her an awkward pat on the shoulder. After another month or so reunited, he still didn't know how to act around her. The New Recruits traveling in a pack before they broke off for their respective locker rooms.

"Thanks a lot Sam, we're a really good team!" replied the russet-haired Scots girl as she skipped off to the ladies locker room with Jubes.

"Oooh I'm tired... I'm takin' a bath," remarked Tabitha, as she wandered off down towards the women's hot tub. It had been installed a year or so ago, as well as the men's adjacent. A third had been added out of necessity for Kurt and Hank. Do Not Disturb signs were within to be hung upon the doors, to keep out unwanted interlopers.

"I'll join you shortly," remarked Amara, running her fingers through her hair. It always got so grimy after a good work out like that. She headed off towards the women's locker room to change. Bobby tried to follow, but a sparkler, a tiny fireball and a very menacing growl convinced him it wasn't worth his life to see the x-girls changing. Not today, at least.

Maybe later he could try his luck with Sarah, but even Bobby wasn't that foolhardy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we?" asked Sarah, as she stepped out into the clearing. Apart from a large, fairly flat rock in the middle of the clearing, it was unadorned save the grass on the ground. Yet Sarah felt something here. A sense of peace, a sense of serenity. Maybe it was just her, maybe it was Kurt, who'd back flipped onto the rock to land in a cross-legged stance before her, his head resting on his palms as he regarded her quietly. He certainly seemed at peace.

"Meine church," he replied calmly. His expression was completely relaxed.

"Your church... this is where... your friend was, wasn't it?" she asked quietly, glancing around. Apart from a pair of squirrels, Kurt, and herself, they were alone. But Kurt's smile, if anything, grew wider.

"Not really... he's everywhere. Always listening, always working, always helping," he replied. Then he pointed a single one of his thick blue fingers at the sky, and Sarah's eyes widened marginally as she realized who he meant. Then they narrowed dangerously.

"He doesn't exist," she replied darkly, turning on her heel and starting to leave.

"Vhat makes you so sure of zat?" he called out after her, not moving from his perch on the rock. At this, Sarah nearly lost her temper and sliced up the nearest inanimate object next to her. She only barely managed to restrain herself in time.

Since she'd been young, Deborah had been the only scientist who'd ever treated her as anything other than a weapon or science experiment. Deborah had, once, during their lessons, spoken of religion, but the subject had confused X23. Deborah had told her about the divine being, about the supposed creation of the world, about heaven and hell, and other such things. When she'd been younger, X23 had listened and believed. But as she'd grown older, she'd found her belief waning. It had died on her twelfth birthday, when she'd undergone the Weapon X program, her hands sliced open and metal laced along her claws. No benevolent divine being could be so cruel.

"He can't be!" she shouted back at him. "What sort of God would make people do THIS to me?!" she asked, angrily unsheathing her claws, inches from Kurt's face. To her surprise, he didn't even blink. He wasn't surprised, but his expression did change. It grew more remorseful.

"It is true our understanding of God's vays is limited," he replied gently. "But ve do know zat his love for us is limitless. He forgives us."

"Its not true," replied Sarah angrily, hot tears forming in the corners of eyes. "If he's real, then he's taken everything away from me." Kurt gently lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Try looking at it through my eyes, Sarah. God did not take everything from you. He's given you things. He's guided you here, to your new family, at the Institute."

"It all sounds so nice," replied Sarah, angrily shaking off his hand and turning around once more. "But its just a delusion... its a false hope," she stated angrily, not caring that she was hurting Kurt's feelings or his belief. But the blue-furred elf was nothing if not someone who forgave others. "If your God is so nice," she asked cautiously. "Why did he make bad things happen to me? Why did he make me suffer like this...?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied honestly. "I don't claim to have all the answers... and as I said, its hard to understand God sometimes. But I like to think they're tests of his, to guide us."

"Do you always look on the bright side of something?" she asked, now genuinely curious.

"I try," he replied. With a gentle sigh, he added "But its not easy... so that's why I come here. When I get angry with something, I come here and talk to God about it. Or argue with him, really," he said with a toothy grin.

"With him?" asked Sarah, her nose scrunching up with confusion. Kurt nodded.

"It's how I deal with it," he replied. "It helps remind me I'm as human as any of his other creations," he added softly, his gaze dropping just a little.

"You... oh..." she gasped softly, hands coming up to cover her mouth as the full implications hit her. She'd been so upset about her own troublesome childhood, she hadn't even thought about how others might have suffered like her. Logan must've been the same way, she thought. He'd said so himself. _I'm the one person on this planet who understands you_, he'd said. They'd all suffered, were all suffering. But they managed to put it all behind them and leave fairly decent, happy lives.

"Are... do the other others at the Institute feel this way too?" she asked softly. "Do they come here and argue with God like you do?"

"Nein," replied Kurt. "Ve're a diverse bunch. Kitty's Jewish, Sam's a Methodist, Roberto's Catholic and little Rahne's a wiccan. Jubilee's parents are Buddhist but she isn't all that devout herself. Especially in the freedom of material possessions part," he added with a snicker. "Ororo has her own faith from Africa. She doesn't speak of it much though, its a little bit of a conflicting subject with her. Amara follows the Roman gods, if you can believe that. Meine schwester... vell, to be honest I don't know about her. Scott's learning christianity. He's also had a rough time of it, like you."

"How so?" she asked.

Kurt hesitated, glancing around before replying immediately. "Better I let him tell you that," he said after a moment or so. "Like I said, he's learned to deal with it."

"Kurt I... I'm thankful you've told me all this but... religion doesn't feel right. I still don't understand," said the dark-haired former assassin.

"Faith isn't something you understand, its just something you have. But I understand vhat you mean. And meine church is always velcome to you," he said, spreading his arms wide to encompass the clearing and the simple rock he held so sacred. "As if I vould ever think of denying you entry."

"Thank you Kurt," she replied respectfully. "I think I'd like coming here, maybe... but... the rest..."

"Give it time," he replied. "Even God needed six days to create the world, you don't need to do this all at once..."

"Thanks," she replied softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan exited the Danger Room with a smug sense of satisfaction. He'd positively enjoyed his own brand of training, which would've slaughtered a lesson fool caught in its path. Danger was almost an insufficient term to describe the Room once he'd set to his personal settings. Way too tough for the kids, but for him it made for a good work out. Plus, it managed to help him work out the anger in his system. Maybe he could introduce something similar for Sarah, if she needed it. Kinda hard to be angry when it was hard to catch your breath.

As he exited the elevator and walked down the upper hallways of the mansion, he bumped into Beast, who stated that a message had been sent, with specific instructions for Logan alone to read it. It was resting in the Professor's study. Logan made his way there, already anxious about what he'd find. To his relief, it was no video tape with the instructions "this will self-destruct in ten minutes" just an envelope. Inside a simple piece of paper, with instructions. Bayville Park, one hour, by the fountain. Come alone. Logan checked his watch, it was almost five and the sun had just barely touched the horizon. Now was as good a time as any, Fury, he thought.

Without a word to Hank or anyone else, Logan grabbed his bike and helmet, and made his way to the Bayville Park to talk to his former commander. Hopefully, SHIELD had come up with some answers to his inquires about Hydra being up and active. Or about the attacker who'd gone after Sarah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah made her way back to the Institute much later, when it was dark. She didn't stay at Kurt's church, didn't particularly care to watch him pray and casually converse with a God who'd abandoned her and condemned her from birth to such a horrible life. But, she supposed, if he could overcome what had happened to him, she could do the same. But she needed time.

So she wandered the Institute grounds, sitting down on one of the concrete benches nearer the mansion as she watched the sun set over the horizon. It was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"You're gonna ruin your eyes if you stare too long," came a voice she now recognized as belonging to Scott. Sarah didn't jump in surprise this time, she'd sensed him coming for a while now. His scent was very distinct, but by no means unpleasant, quite the contrary. He sat down next to her, also staring out at the sunset, the reddish rays reflected by his sunglasses.

"My eyes don't damage very easily," she replied without missing a beat, as she turned and smiled at him. Over the weekend, she'd learned how to relax around others a little at the Institute. Strangers still earned her trust the hard way, but those she lived with she now felt comfortable with.

"Good to hear... listen, I heard about what happened in the Danger Room... you okay?" Scott asked, turning to face her. Concern was evident in his features.

"I'm fine now," she replied. "I just... hate losing my temper like that."

"You will in time," he replied gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And until then, we'll forgive any little outbursts you have, alright?"

She nodded gently. A somewhat uncomfortable silence arose, and though she was reluctant, she decided to ask him. "Scott... Kurt told me something tragic happened in your past... may I ask what it is?"

"My parents died in a plane crash," he replied after a moment, his expression becoming more somber as he remembered the incident. "And I thought my brother as well, though I found out recently that he survived," he added with another smile.

"Oh... that must've been horrible," she replied, not knowing what else she could say to that. To lose your parents. In some way, she was grateful she'd never had any to begin with. Nothing to start with, nothing to take away.

"Its okay... I've put the past behind me," he replied. "I haven't forgotten about it... I just... deal with it," he explained after a moment. Sarah smiled softly.

"Maybe I can learn to do the same," she said softly, hopefully.

"Well Rogue and me were gonna go watch a movie, you wanna come?" he asked, standing again.

"Sure," she replied as she stood, almost a little too eagerly. As an afterthought she added "What's it about?"

"It's a comedy... don't worry Sarah I think you'll like it," he replied with a smile. Again Sarah felt like her stomach was full of butterflies, and couldn't come up with an appropriate response. Not even a thank you. So she just followed Scott into the mansion and towards the foyer, where Rogue was already waiting for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan sat down on the nearby bench, overlooking the fountain at its center with a sense of ease. He stared ahead, but his other senses, his ears and his nose, stretched in 360 degrees around him. Thus he wasn't the least bit startled when a middle-aged, gray-haired man in a trench coat (yeah, like that's discreet, he thought) sat down behind him, also not facing him.

"How's it going, Logan?"

"Give it a rest with the friendly routine, Patch... just tell me what you know."

"Alright... nothing."

"Absolutely nothing?"

"No sign of Hydra activity can be found anywhere. Not where you found X23, not..."

"She has a name now, Patch."

"Use mine and I'll use hers," he replied. Though Logan couldn't see it, he was smirking.

"Fine, Fury, what about the operatives you captured? Any talking?"

"None of the soldiers know anything beyond what they're told, so nothing from them."

"And the octopus?"

"Omega Red is as tight-lipped as ever. All he does is rant about his revenge, all day and all night."

"I am really going to have to have a chat with him one of these days."

"The instant something comes up we'll let you know, Logan... you know that."

"Alright, then I guess we're done here."

"Logan," said Fury, starting to turn around. "Just so you know Deborah says she can..." and then he paused, because Logan wasn't there. He'd up and vanished into thin air. Damn, a hundred odd years old, and he could still do that.

The man certainly was good. Fury hoped it would be good enough, if Hydra was still up and running. After all, they hadn't found Viper in the wreckage of her crashed ship. And Fury's philosophy was never to believe they were dead until you saw the body. And even then, best decapitate them and burn the body to ashes... just to be safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The movie was a good one. Most of the humor was greatly exaggerated, but Sarah was grateful in a way, it made it that much easier to identify and react to. She didn't burst out laughing, like Rogue or Scott, she just did a quiet little chuckle. Still, it was enjoyable, and left her in a pleasant mood by the time dinner rolled around, as she joined the other students for a much needed meal.

She smiled a little more now, seeing them in a new light. Her talks with Kurt and Scott had shown her she hadn't been the only one to lead a miserable childhood because of the way she was born. They'd all suffered on one level or another, and it was unfair of her to keep pushing them away out of jealousy. After all, she now had everything they had. A home, friends, and a future as something other than a living weapon.

Truth be told, that bit scared her a little. A high school student, she was already supposed to be thinking about where to go after high school, what colleges, what career. Having so many choices was overwhelming her.

But she'd manage, somehow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

And yet more dealings with Sarah's explosive, dangerous anger. And Kurt's spiritual side. Much thanks owed to Internutter for giving me the inspiration for Kurt's own particular version of christianity. It was interesting to write as well, since my own views tend to run more along Sarah's view. It was fun arguing with myself. The ideas of the other students religions mostly were guesswork, to emphasize diversity. I don't know if Comic Cannonball or Jubilee were something else, my sincerest apologies if I made a mistake or offended anyone. Rahne being a wiccan was a last minute twist on my part. Also should note perhaps that Kurt and Sarah's conversation contains elements of a conversation between Wolverine and Nightcrawler from TAS, in the episode named after the latter character.

Flame31: I try to keep them in-character as much as possible, at least based on what we've seen in Evo. But thank you.

Lyranfan: Glad you think so. Maybe I'll involve that in another story later, with the whole F***ed up family tree Mystique has made. With Kurt and Victor and Graydon and Rogue and all (I mean, those are just the ones we know).

Kinomi: PrinciPAL, gotcha, danke fraulein. More to come, as always.

The Rogue Witch: You certainly are. Glad you're liking Sarah's explosions of rage, and all will be answered in time. Hope you can at least wait until then.

Steven P.P: Glad you like. And yeah, me too, season five I'd do a lot of things, and have seventeen or more episodes, just like season two.

Ultimate R-Man: Your spider-sense is accurate. As for Piotr, he'll be in it, but I can't guarantee he'll have too big of a role. But he'll at least be mentioned, at the very least.

Elrohirthewriter: And X23 isn't normal, is she? Awww, my poor mutants, in that mean high school. Don't worry, I'm putting X23 back into her proper element soon enough. You may want to work on your doom-sensing though. It off by a few chapters.

DoWriter12: ALL the Weapon X and Hydra characters are going to be brought into play. And more besides. Prepare thyself, the hour grows nigh.


	9. IX

A week passed, then two.

Thankfully, the principal of Bayville High had heard no word of the incident concerning Sarah and the use of her claws. The bullies had been hushed up pretty well by the thought of crossing a mutant as dangerous as she was, and had made themselves scarce. Two had been too scared to come into class for a week, claiming they were sick. The third ducked out of sight the instant he saw Sarah or another Institute kid walking down the hallways, now more keenly aware of the danger of picking on mutants.

So things proceeded better for Sarah. The first day had indeed been her first, but things began to steadily get better, and by the second week of school she felt herself ready to proceed with class procedures without the aid of a nearby Institute student to 'hold her hand' so to speak. Her workload was piling up as some of her teachers were nearing their big first tests, but Sarah felt confident she could do well.

She did, however, avoid traveling behind the gym to get to her transport to and from school. She went through the school, in easy view of the teachers and other students. Bullies rarely struck in public, even if the public shared their anti-mutant opinion. It was instinctive.

Training at the Institute had begun formally for Sarah. True, she was already as skilled an operative and fighter as Logan himself, and he and Hank altered their teachings for her accordingly. They focused on her teamwork skills, partnering her with various New Recruits to see how well she functioned in a team. She wasn't very good (Hank pointed out this must've been hereditary, to which Logan growled) but she was improving steadily over time. That and some standard 'survive what we throw at you' sessions at high levels in the Danger Room had helped to give Sarah a way to vent her anger, much like Wolverine did.

Logan wasn't often around, he was out and about, searching for clues, contacting SHIELD and the like. Sarah, despite relaxing into her newfound role as student and teenager, was indeed still aware of the attack on her life. Someone was still after her, and they had to take action to stop whoever it was. She wanted to help, but Logan insisted the safest place for her was the Institute, with them. She never went out into public unless it was accompanied by at least one senior X-Man, or one of the teachers.

But in the meantime, she was enjoying her new life. Her bursts of anger were becoming rarer and less frequent, and usually it never got beyond her growling or slamming her fist harmlessly into the wall. By comparison Logan was a lot worse. Her nightmares were also becoming less frequent, and now Sarah felt capable of handling them herself, and no longer sought out Ororo for help like she had the first night at the Institute.

The Professor called every few days, but progress with his disciple Jean was not occuring. If anything, her power surges were growing worse, and sometimes it was all Professor Xavier and Doctor MacTaggert could do to keep them under control.

Little happened those past few days. Apart from a minor riot outside the Brotherhood house, things had been relatively quiet. Thus Sarah found more time to peacefully enjoy herself and explore the aspects of teenage life. Music, movies, fashion, and more. At first new and frightening, it added to the charm.

She'd grown close to all of them. Scott, Tabitha, Jamie, Rogue, even Bobby. In the past few days each and everyone of them had done something to endear themselves to her heart, make her consider them part of her family. Even little Jamie, though he hadn't realized it or done it on purpose. But the sight of him, slipping on the floor and landing in a small cluster of himselves, it had been enough to make Sarah burst out laughing. Her first pure, innocent laugh. Before, she'd laughed, but it hadn't been perfectly sincere. It was a learned response, from watching others. She hadn't really felt the need to laugh. Her smiles were much the same, though now they were coming more easily, and sincerely.

She was in heaven. She stared at the bright rays of light for so long she barely noticed the gathering clouds of darkness overhead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright everyone this is a little different from most training exercises we've taken part in, so listen up," stated Logan, drawing the attention of all the students present. All the core X-Men, even the teachers, plus Sarah and Bobby were present. The two of them had been specifically invited to participate in this training exercise. Bobby was being unusually solemn, making every effort to appear as serious as the others standing next to him.

Sarah was suited up in her new uniform. Just prior to his departure the departure of Professor X, he'd gone ahead and ordered from his usual sources a uniform fitting for the former assassin. It was a relief no longer having to borrow from Jubilee. Her new uniform was like the other New Recruits, with special gloves similar to Logan's, to accomodate her claws properly in a fight, and boots of a similar nature. Professor Xavier had the foresight to have hers specially designed.

"Jean's gone, so Sarah and Bobby here are going to cover for her. The drones are specifically set to register damage. Remember, we just want to disable, no casualties."

"Why not?" asked Sarah, genuinely curious.

"If we run into a situation where we're fighting normal humans, we want to be able to take them down without taking them out," replied Logan. "X-Men don't kill."

Though X23 considered this a very odd creed at best, she obliged and kept her claws sheathed while she and the others prepared for the session to start. Not just an assassin, but sometimes Hydra wanted their victims alive for 'interrogation'. Thankfully, she'd never been on a mission of that sort herself. As the others began to prepare, she'd noticed the use of codenames instead of given names. She did the same. She'd kept her codename X23, mostly because she couldn't think yet of anything else that fit her. Logan had suggested Lynx, but it didn't feel quite right. She'd been trained to take people down before.

Wolverine tapped his comm badge, located just over his heart on his new uniform, designed as the now rapidly familiar 'X' symbol. "Go ahead, Farm-Boy, start 'er up."

Sam, up in the control room with the other New Recruits, obligingly tapped the console and started up the pre-set Danger Room sequence. Then he and the others settled back in their seats to watch. The air in the Danger Room shimmered, and the holograms kicked in, replacing the cold iron walls with the bustle of downtown Bayville. Right in front of city hall. In mid-scenario, as the protestors had immediately began storming the white steps and heading towards Mayor Richardson. His opponent, also present, they noted dryly, was none other than former Principal Kelly. He wasn't their target though, or the one they needed to protect.

"Storm! Cool 'em off! Iceman, get a barrier up around the Mayor!" shouted out Cyclops, already taking careful aim and blasting at the feet of the more unruly of the mob. A few backed off, but most rushed forward, swinging any and everything they could use as weapons. Mostly small arms, knives and clubs and posters. Nothing to worry about.

X23 launched herself forward as the other X-Men split up to do what they did best, as X23 did what she too did best. Kicked and punched and flipped and generally ripped through the crowd, knocking down anyone who got too close for her liking. Wolverine was right behind her, his movements backing her up, making sure neither of them remained vulnerable. All around them the mobsters fell, though none were hurt worse than a day at home wouldn't heal. Only once had Wolverine popped his claws, and that was in some especially big punk's leg to drop him. X23 hadn't done it once yet.

As she fought, X23 couldn't help but be reminded of the punks she'd been fighting back at Bayville High. The bullies who'd picked on her for being a mutant. And now these mobs. Her rational mind knew they were just artfully concealed machines and robots, but they could've just as easily been real. This was who they were fighting to protect? People who not only hated and feared mutants but any humans who even liked mutants too? Like Kurt's girlfriend, Amanda?

"Nightcrawler! Get the Mayor out of here!" shouted Cyclops over the downpour. Storm's powers were working overtime to disperse the less hearty of the crowd and send them running for cover.

"On it!" came the blue-mutants reply. In two quick 'ports, the Mayor was safe, but the X-Men weren't. The mob had just turned its attention to them. X23 ducked another clumsy attack, uppercutting her opponent and knocking him flat onto his back in less than three seconds flat. She was mildly disappointed.

Should've been two seconds.

The session abruptly ended, and X23 relaxed as the holograms vanished and the machines went back to gods-only-knew where for repairs. Sarah straightened herself up, stretching out her somewhat sore muscles and rubbing her hands along her knuckles, which were a bit sore. But all in all, she was pleased she'd managed to keep her cool.

"Good work," stated Logan, drawing all those concerned back into a semi-circle around him. "Very damn good work. Especially you two," he added, nodding at Bobby and Sarah. "You two did well, kept your cool, and worked as part of the team. Nicely done."

"Nothin' we couldn't handle," replied Bobby in his typical flippant manner, making an exaggerated motion of cracking his knuckles.

"Prof called last week, had me set this session up for you two based on your progress and experience in the field. And since you passed, I owe you both some congratulations. You're both official X-Men now. Welcome to the team," added Logan, giving them both one of his rugged, crooked grins.

Sarah was immediately swarmed with congratulations, though she hadn't felt she'd earned them. She just hoped Logan and the Professor knew what they were doing. She smiled and shook hands, even with Hank and Ororo, but then felt she needed time to adjust to this, and politely excused herself from the Danger Room and headed off to change out of her uniform, which was wet from Storm's rain and slick with sweat.

Still, she'd never felt happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Sarah, hey! What's new?" asked Jubilee, as the two girls passed in the hallway later that evening.

"Not much. Yourself?" she replied politely.

"I am capital B, bored with this place," stated Jubilee. "Me, Kurt an' Bobby were headin' out to watch a movie, wanna come?"

Before Sarah could reply, the window at the end of the hallway suddenly darkened, and the two girls caught a glimpse of a helicopter descending. It went by fairly quick, but Sarah's keen eyes spotted the very distinct American sigil on the back. Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. SHIELD.

"Looks like I can't," she replied, tensing instinctively. "Mr. Fury wouldn't have come here himself unless something big had happened... I should go find Logan."

"Another time then," replied Jubilee, who headed down the adjacent hallway, as Sarah made her way to the balcony overlooking the foyar. There stood Logan, waiting as Nick Fury opened the glass doors and stepped inside. Not just him this time though, he had company. Dr. Deborah Risman followed behind him, her head lowered respectfully before Logan. He just sneered and crossed his arms, making no secret of the fact that he didn't like the blonde doctor.

"Dr. Risman," said Sarah, as she descended the stairs. She admitted, she had mixed feelings about meeting her again. In some ways, she'd been very nice to Sarah during her time with Hydra. In others, she'd been responsible for her creation and horrible life. Even moreso than Logan, who'd been unaware of her existence until a year ago.

"X23..." she stated breathlessly as she looked up, hardly able to believe the young lady standing before her was the same girl who'd fled Hydra.

"It's Sarah now," said Logan darkly. "She has a name."

"Of course," replied Deborah quietly. "Sarah.... its very nice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the distance, a figure crouched, keeping to the shadows. A binocular rested in his hands, as he kept watch on his target. X23. She had no idea how closely she was being watched, by himself and Gauntlet and half a dozen other agents. Gauntlet and himself were master trackers, and able to watch from a distance. The others were normal humans, and some good masters of deception. They'd managed to keep a much closer eye on her, though inside the Institute or in Bayville High too closely.

But the helicopters meant something was up, and the shadowy figure moved in closer, recognizing immediately the much hated symbol of SHIELD on the side of the 'copter. And more importantly, recognized those who stepped out of it. He'd been briefed on all of Hydra's enemies, including the traitor. Nicholas 'Nick' Joseph Fury, director of SHIELD. And Dr. Deborah Risman, the turncoat scientist who'd left SHIELD and nearly led to their destruction. Both of them, here, speaking to Weapon X and X23. Trouble was up, doubtlessly.

The agent reached up and tapped his wristband, openning a secure link to his fellow operative Gauntlet. It was short-range, only able to reach to the other side of Bayville, where their temporary base had been set up. Near the mines.

"Gauntlet, we got trouble..."

"How bad?" came the static-filled reply.

"Bad enough that you need to let our boss know... both Fury and Risman just showed up on the Institute grounds."

"That's bad."

"Inform Hydra Command... I'm going to move in try and get a closer look..."

"Keep an eye out for..."

"I know," replied the agent, as he switched off communication and dropped down stealthily into the shadow of the tree he'd been in. Wasting time in pointless information did not concern him. He moved in closer, keeping in the shadows, and careful not to attract attention from the students playing frisbee in the yard or the security system.

As graceful as a cat he leapt up and grabbed the roof, vaulting up and over, landing into a shadowy crevice not easily noticed. His black uniform and trench coat allowed him to blend in easily, as was its intention, his talons dug into the side of the building, keeping him stationary. So he leaned back, tilted his ears in the direction he desired... and listened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's cut to the chase," broke in Fury. "Believe it or not I do have other assignments to get to. But the good doctor here thinks she knows who the assassin may be."

"I know who it is," she replied softly, her every syllable laced with fear. Her body was bathed in the scent, nearly enough to make both Logan and Sarah sick. "And the agent is undoubtably Hydra."

Logan, observing the strict customs of host, beckoned them in and led them to the kitchen so they could all make themselves comfortable. He took his customary perch on the windowsill, arms crossed, listening. Waiting to pounce on any tidbit of information that was produced. Sarah sat at one end of the table, Deborah at the other. Fury stood behind her while she began her story.

"The operative's name... is X24."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Definently sped through and very short, but I'm wrapping up X23's first days at the Institute to get to the main plot: Weapon X24. Now hopefully the title makes considerably more sense.

DoWriter12: I think that's true with all my stories. I always work up to really big climaxes, teasing the audience (you guys) with bits of information slowly. I'm so mean, aren't I? Enjoy what's to come.

The Rogue Witch: Scott isn't broken up yet because the poor fool actually thinks Jean is coming back. Muwahahahahahahahahaha! Glad I pulled of Kurt's spiritual side well, its kinda hard being non-spiritual myself. Oh and Rogue wasn't moving in, they were just being friendly. For now. ^_^

Steven P.P: That was my line of thought too, plus you gotta remember these guys get lasers and razor disks thrown at them on a near-daily basis. Gotta have nerves of steel for that.

Elrohirthewriter: Well thank you. I hope you enjoy what's to come. That's one of the benefits of not being able to know what's to come. Its more surprising.

Kinomi: Its just a cute little Sam/Rahne I decided to stick in at the last minute. Glad you liked it though. As always, more to come.  
Scorpion: Soon.

Ultimate R-Man: Ultimate Spider-Man? What'd I get from that? I never even read/heard of it. If you mean Ultimate X-Men I never read that either.

Lyranfan: I am just so very, very glad my take on religion got through without anyone nailing me to a board. Glad you liked the diversity, I had to make most up since all I could come up with was Kitty being Jewish. I'm still not sure what to do with Sarah just yet. Maybe I'll resolve that later.

Comethime: Yay, more piccies! You always draw such great artwork. Glad you like Rahne as a wiccan, I think it fits her too.

Zoken: Kurt's interaction with the squirrels was to emphasize his connection with nature (he's furry like an animal himself, really) not his gentleness. Its also another nod to Internutter's stories, who's had the elf tame deer before, if you can believe that. Glad you like the story, I'll certainly read yours once its up.


	10. X

"X24?" asked Sarah, confused.

"X24 was... is... the next attempt of Hydra to duplicate the Weapon X project. He was born shortly after you were," explained Dr. Risman quietly. Her hands were tightly clenched in her lap, so no one could see how they shook, and she never met Sarah's gaze.

"Another clone of me?" growl Logan dangerously.

"No, not of you, Weapo... er, Logan," she replied softly, glancing in his direction and shivering. She had little doubt if she said something he didn't like she'd wind up on the business end of his adamantium claws.

"But it is a clone then," replied Logan. He hadn't missed that important lapse in her reply.

"It is a clone of... the Weapon X operative called," she replied uneasily. "... Sabertooth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X24 had heard enough. Gracefully he flipped backwards and up onto the roof of the Xavier Institute. From there, a leap down into the driveway and another over the gates was easily accomplished, all without activating the security system. He moved too lightly to trigger pressure sensitive traps, and his body armor prevented the mutant assassin from giving off much of a heat signature. He was a ghost to them all. Not a soul saw him.

He had little doubt X23 would follow his scent though. So he purposefully made his way through the nearby stream to foil her senses. From there, he would rejoin Gauntlet and receive his new orders from his superiors. Things were all neatly falling into place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" asked Fury.

Dr. Risman sighed heavily, taking a few moments to gather herself up before replying. "I was unaware he was still alive. Hydra had ordered me to create him shortly after the creation of, er, Sarah..." she added, glancing at the dark-haired girl before her. "He was separated, his progress monitored at another facility. I was informed shortly after Sarah turned seven he'd been terminated. Too dangerous."

"So they lied to you," stated Logan coldly. An uncomfortable silence reigned, broken quickly by Fury.

"So what can you tell us about X24? What's he capable of? And are there more we should be worried about?" he added, taking the toothpick from between his teeth and twirling it idly in his fingers. Logan recognized the gesture. He was worried. If the toothpick snapped... he was afraid. And this was a man who could stand up to a berserker Wolverine without blinking his remaining eye.

"X24 was created from the DNA of Sabertooth, you already know," stated Dr. Risman quietly. "But unlike Sarah, it was modified very little to try an enhance. However, from what I am to understand, they wanted to create X24 to control X23, er, Sarah... in case she went rogue."

"But she didn't," observed Logan. Dr. Risman shook her head.

"X24 is even stronger and more dangerous than X23. They felt he was too dangerous even during training, where he was very destructive. He often flew into dangerous rages that makes Sarah's look like temper tantrums," she explained. "And he's stronger than the original Sabertooth. A lot stronger," she added.

Sarah growled softly, insulted, but also fearfully. She didn't like the picture they were painting of X24. And she'd seen this person in action, though thankfully not up close. She somehow doubted she'd enjoy the experience of hand to hand combat with someone like that. Or survive the experience.

"And to answer your earlier question, Mr. Fury," she stated quietly, turning to face the gray-haired agent. "I do not know. There were others, yes. When we realized the healing factor was the key we tried a number of others, not just Logan and Sabertooth. At least half a dozen of which I was aware."

Logan sucked in his breath, growling softly.

"I was told they were all destroyed, that they would focus on X23 first to see if the Weapon X procedure worked to bond adamantium. After it did, it did not occur to me to ask about the others. I honestly do not know."

Fury's toothpick snapped between his fingers.

Another uncomfortable silence ensued as each contemplated what had just been said. What it implied, and what it meant for the future of one fourteen year old girl. Sarah was the one who broke it this time, by abruptly sliding out of her chair and making her way out of the kitchen.

"Damn..." swore Logan, starting to go after her. He knew where she'd be going.

"Logan!" called out Fury. "Keep her and yourself out of this. We'll handle this X24 and bring him in. And if Hydra is still up and running we'll take care of them too. But the last thing we need right now is you and Sarah interfering. My hands are tied this time."

Logan told him, in no unclear terms, that Fury could go to hell, and take Dr. Risman with him. Fury grumbled, starting to go after him and the girl both, but Deborah placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"This is not your fight, Mr. Fury. And even if it was, X24 is too powerful for even Logan to stop alone. It has to be them both who confront him."

Logan stalked off down the corridor, trying to catch up to Sarah. But by the time he spotted her she'd already boarded the elevator heading to the lower levels. Cursing, he headed to the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan found her in the equipment room. Not gathering weapons, as he'd suspected, but sitting in the corner, legs drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Sniffling. No tears had fallen yet, but her expression gave little doubt they would be soon. Logan dropped down into a crouch next to her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Kid... you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm not a kid," she replied angrily, shrugging off his hand.

"Sarah, listen... we'll stop this guy. All of us, together. You're part of the team now, and the X-Men will always be there for you."

"It's because of me you're all in danger," replied Sarah, lifting her head and finally meeting Logan eye to eye. "I'll take of X24. He's my responsibility. I'll face him alone."

"You'll die alone," replied Logan darkly.

"No one'll miss me," she stated softly, again lowering her head, letting her dark locks conceal her eyes.

The slap caught her completely off guard. Logan too, all things considered. He wasn't normally the violent type around his friends and family. Didn't have to be. A growl and 'the look' was usually more than sufficient to send the New Recruits scurrying off. And while he might pick them up and shake them around, yell in their ears during training, he'd never physically struck one of them.

"Wake up, kid," said Logan as he stood, angry. "First of all, you are a kid. Don't tell me otherwise, 'cause I know its true, so stop putting up this damn wall for everyone that you're tough. I know exactly how tough you are. Second, do you honestly think the people who live here don't care enough about you? If so you need to seriously wake up!"

Sarah screeched like a wildcat, hurling herself at Logan angrily, claws sliding from their sheaths without thinking. His own claws popped out with the distinctive 'snickt' sound, neatly blocking hers. Sarah was crying as she re-sheathed her claws, falling forward as Logan caught her. She was tough, he knew. And damn good. But she wasn't thinking straight, so he forgave her attack on him.

"We all care about you, Sarah," he said gently, giving her a much-needed hug. "Now, its late... I'm heading to bed. First thing in the morning we track down this X24 and take him down. One way or another," he added meaningfully. Sarah nodded gently, still clinging to Logan for support.

Finally, she broke the hug, drawing herself up and taking deep breaths as she calmed down. Logan, satisfied, led her out of the equipment room and watched as Sarah headed back to the elevator to return to her room. It was getting late, and his internal clock knew the sun must've been setting on the horizon by now. Logan grumbled, making his way up the stairs yet again to return to Dr. Risman and Fury. If they were still here he needed to show them the door, if not he needed to grab a drink.

But before he left, he activated the security grid on the equipment room, punching in his five-digit number. An alarm would sound if anyone tried to open the door or broke it open by force without deactivating the security grid.

"I hope that wasn't necessary," he remarked to no one in particular.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night fell over the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The lights winked out one by one as the evening wore on, as the students lay down to rest after yet another difficult day of school.

Sarah tossed and turned, unable to sleep. When she did finally manage to relax enough to drift off her dreams were distorted and dark. Sinister images flew through her mind. Images of Wolverine, of Sabertooth, of herself and the other students. She saw them all captured by Hydra, dragged off to one of its remote facilities. She saw Wolverine, strapped to a table, his body being sliced open to get at the precious adamantium inside. She saw Rogue, chained to a wall, being brainwashed and experimented on, being turned into a mutant assassin. She saw Scott, she saw Jamie, she saw Tabitha, their bodies sliced open to find the secrets of their genes, to use them as weapons. She saw Kurt, his gold eyes lifeless, a red scar running down along his left cheek, being gunned down for trying to escape.

She saw herself. A dark vision of herself. Dark, distorted, barely visible in the light. But the eyes were there, cruel, menacing... evil. X24. Her sibling.

Sarah snapped awake, gasping for breath. She was all but bathed in sweat, her body tangled in the covers of her bed, as she sat up and tried to banish the dark images from her mind. Her throat was dry and parched from holding back a scream. She hadn't had a nightmare this bad in a long time.

Sarah sighed, unwinding her covers and stepping out into the hallway, making her way down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. All was quiet, and only she (and likely Logan) could hear the soft inhalation and exhalation of breath as everyone slept, or the creak and rustle of beds and bed sheets. Everyone, sleeping so soundly, so peacefully. Even after Logan had called them all together and told them about the threat. Bobby had emphasized their response with a big deal and a 'We can handle it.' They didn't know Hydra like she did. No one did. And if Weapon X24 was stronger than her...

The glass of water, drained, she left on the kitchen counter. Ororo would definitely scold her later for leaving the kitchenware out after being used. It was to go into the washing machine.

Sarah honestly hoped there would be a later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the equipment room slid open silently. No alarm sounded. From her crouched position next to the door, Sarah slid her claw back into place and replaced the panel, covering up her handiwork. Though she was more adept at breaking through doors and walls than in disabling alarms, she had some skills. By comparison to SHIELD, the Institute was horrible under equipped. Logan's five-digit number, 5-6-4-2-6, didn't surprise her.

She was already dressed in her uniform, the uniform dark navy-blue that bordered on black. It was the standard color at the Institute. She'd also exchanged her bright yellow gloves and boots for some of Logan's black ones. Honestly, who wore this color of yellow, she thought to herself. Then she snapped her attention back to the task at hand. Fashion was the least of her concerns right now.

She snapped up some razor-disks, the only lethal weapon present. They were mostly used by Rogue for her Danger Room sessions, since she lacked any real powers of her own to use. She slid them into a pack, and also one or two stun sticks and a taser, and also a grappling hook and a line. Non-lethal, but they would do. Besides, there was only one she needed to kill to end this, and her own claws would be enough if it came to that. She also packed a few minor explosives, careful to choose those that had timed detonators. To this she added some things already previously confiscated from upstairs: a lighter and a flashlight.

Her next destination was the garage. She opened the door manually, not wanting to risk Logan hearing the automatic grinding of the mechanical garage opener. Loathe as she was to violate his personal property, Logan did have the fastest bike. Sstrapping the pack onto her back, she sat down and revved it up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He snapped awake, his dark hair ruffled, his eyes wide open, even before all his senses registered to his sleepy brain.

"Damn!" he cursed. Thought a casual observer would not be entirely sure if he was cursing over the fate of his bike or the fate of Sarah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah didn't hesitate as she punched in the code to open the gates and sped off with Logan's bike. Moments later she could hear him shouting after her, but she tuned it out, ignoring him. She had to, for their sake. This was her fight.

Sarah left behind something her name, then and there. She had to become a weapon to fight a weapon. X23 rode the motorcycle into the city of Bayville and too the highway, not bothering with a helmet, not caring if someone tried to pull her over. A tear spilled from her eyes, nearly blinding her, before she got herself under control. X23 knew where she had to go, and knew what she had to do. It was time to end this.

One way or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan growled as he watched from the still open garage door, watching as Sarah stole _his_ bike and made her way off. To fight X24, alone. Cursing loudly, glad none of the students were around to hear him, he vehemently cursed everything that had led up to this. Growling loudly, he grabbed the fire alarm and yanked it down harshly.

It would be a harsh wakening, but he needed to gather the troops _now_ and go after her. Not surprisingly, Scott was first, followed by Rogue, Kurt, and a number of the New Recruits. Leaving Jubilee to explain that it was, in fact, a false alarm, Logan grabbed the sleeping and half-asleep X-Men and dragged them with him down to the lower levels to change into their uniforms and prep the XM Velocity. By now Sarah would've activated the turbo on his bike, and be far out of the city. They wouldn't be able to track her by ground. So they'd have to beat her to her destination.

"Damnit... why did you have to inherit my stubbornness too?" growled Logan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X23's destination was, of course, the forest where she'd originally been attacked. The scent of her attacker was there, and now that she was properly prepared she followed it. Unsurprisingly, it ended at the very creek she'd been bathing in the day of the attack. No scent, the water washed it away. And no footprints or other such things she could use to track X24. But another scent was present. Since this scent followed Logans, X23 concluded it was Sabertooth's, not his clone's.

Not for the first time, X23 considered returning to seek aid from Logan, or the other X-Men. Logan did make up for her training with a great deal of experience. And Scott was a master tactician. Their aid would be welcome...

No. She'd made her decision, she could not second-guess herself now. Any doubts would hinder her abilities, and she could not afford to fight at anything less than her best if she wanted to beat X24.

X23 reluctantly grabbed Logan's bike and headed towards her next destination. She needed more clues, and that was the only place she could think of to find any.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

And that's who X24 is, ladies and gentlemen. Physical description to come in the next chapter, 'til then I'll just leave it to your imagination. Logan's code number is actually his name, in phone terms.

Steven P.P: I know, wasn't it just though?

The Rogue Witch: The tension is the sort you need an adamantium blade to cut through it. Enjoy.

Ultimate R-Man: Well I'll consider it but I'm not the comic sort. As for the finding body remark, I've read/heard that in a multitude of books and movies and shows. When dealing with superhumans, it is really just common sense. Hope you enjoy what is to come.

Kinomi: Its not a competition, just remember that. Hehehe. More to come, as always. X24 will show up soon.


	11. XI

Guard duty. One of the oldest occupations since the birth of civilization. When things were needed to be guarded, there were guards. And also the single most boring occupation since the birth of civilization.

So contemplated this particular guard as he went about his duty, patrolling in front of the iron door that was the secondary entrance in and out of the Hydra fortress. Located as it was in a mountain, the entrance was too small and too far up to be noticed. The main gate was much more heavily guarded. He was unaware of what was going on inside, but his lowly status as a guard forbade him from learning. Not that he gave half a damn. He followed orders because the pay was good. Much better than that involved in the United States marines.

The guard in question lifted his head from his monotonous duty as a noise caught his attention. From the entrance of the cave. Curious, he lifted his Ak-47, clicked off the safety, and moved forward to investigate. Glancing left and right, he saw no sign of anyone. Not even the birds that sometime flew up this high.

Pity he hadn't bothered to look up, otherwise he might've seen her.

As it was, X23 swung forward, slamming both fists into the unfortunate guards face and knocked him flat onto the ground and unconscious. Retracting her foot claws, which had been imbedded into the ceiling of the cave, she gracefully landed onto her feet in a crouch. Her face was expressionless as she popped a single claw and sliced the door along its edge, letting it swing open without the lock attached. Her claw slid back into its respective sheath, as she pushed the door open slowly, not wishing to make too much noise.

X23 sniffed the air softly, once. The scent was thick here. X24's lair, she realized on an instinctive level. He was definitely here. Following where the scent lay strongest, X23 made her way down the corridors, keeping out of sight of the few guards she encountered. The one sentry would probably not be missed, but she did not wish to attract further attention. She also bypassed the few security camera on the walls, though thankfully had no need to destroy them. That would've drawn attention to herself.

Her best bet was to catch X24 off guard and kill him quickly. Yet she didn't like that plan. It was dishonorable, somehow, to kill an opponent by stabbing them in the back, so to speak. But it was still her best option. And, she reminded herself, she might not even get the chance to get that far.

"God," she whispered softly. "If you're anything like Kurt says you are... lend me a hand here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graceful fingers slipped forward, tapping the keys in the console to bring up the desire images. Slender and elegant fingers, tipped with green manicured nails. The screen lit up, showing quite clearly X23 as she knocked out the guard and broke into the facility. She'd searched for visible cameras, but the one artfully hidden into the rock of the cave she'd missed. She's grown careless, thought Viper.

No matter. She wasn't important any longer.

"X24," came a cool, cultured voice. A voice with a hint of an Eastern European accent.

"I am at your command, Madame Hydra," came the voice of her weapon. Viper smirked as she turned around in her chair, facing him, taking yet another good look at her warrior.

It was surprising such a young and innocent face belonged to that of a born and bred killer. He stood tall, proud, but his eyes stared forward obediently, not meeting Viper's own emerald gaze. He, unlike her, had been properly conditioned. His rage only served their purposes, not his own.

Physically he resembled a young boy close to sixteen or so, though chronologically this was not true. His growth had been accelerated in the past few years to make it easier for him to overpower his older sibling. His blonde hair was lighter than the original owner of his DNA, and cut far shorter, in military fashion. A few stray clumps stuck up at odd angles along his head, though Viper paid them no heed, and neither did X24. He was powerful... very powerful. Had he been a high school student, the football teams coach would've sold his soul to the devil to get X24 as his star quarterback. His mouth was closed now, and there was no notice of his elongated canines or claws. They were partially retractable, though not as much as X23's. Still, he could pass for normal easily enough. His uniform, unlike his siblings, was black, skintight armor, the very latest available, covering him from neck to toe, leaving only his hands and head free. His trench coat and gear had been put away, he had no need of them for this particular mission.

In short, he was the perfect weapon of Hydra, and Viper could not be more proud that he was hers.

"Go and find your sister, X24," order Viper in clear, precise tones. "Find her, defeat her. Kill her if you can, and then bring her to the scientists... they'll handle it from there."

"Understood," he replied, as always snapping immediately into action. But as he departed, Viper glimpsed a grin on his now decidedly feral features. He was enjoying this. Fighting his sibling. Perhaps a bit more treatment was involved, to wipe out those rebellious emotions.

Still, for now it would do. He would defeat X23, and then Viper would have what she wanted. She always got what she wanted, in the end.

"Madame Hydra?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked with something close to a sigh. Stupid underlings, they were always bothering her. She honestly believed that if she wasn't around the dundering idiots would run the place into ruin. Gauntlet was her most capable of warriors, and also the most loyal. Next to X24, of course.

"Ma'am, you definitely want to take a look at this..."

Viper grumbled and slid out of her chair, marching over towards the unfortunate soldier who'd drawn her attention. Seeing her ire, he wasted no time, pointing to the screen in front of him. Viper's eyes widened, and she shivered fearfully, though she tried not to let it show overly.

"Not him... not now..."

"The intruder is making his way towards the barracks," stated the soldier, obviously not having her heard her. "I can send some troops to cut him off..."

"Don't bother... they'll be slaughtered. Evacuate those areas."

"Yes, sir," he replied, issuing the orders as Viper continued to watch the figure on the monitor. This was the worst possible time, but she was prepared for trouble this time 'round.

"Send Gauntlet to deal with him," ordered Viper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the forest near the mountain fortress of Hydra, the trees and leaves rustled as the XM Velocity dropped down into a clearing. The door slid open, and out stumbled the weary defenders. Some had managed to catch a few winks in the flight to Russia, but with the XM Velocity capable of Mach 3... it hadn't taken much time to get there, and most were still dead on their feet.

They'd recovered his bike (leading some of the X-Men to suspect that was the object of affection Logan had been so worried about). X23 had abandoned it at the local airport, hijacking a small one-person plane to make the flight across the ocean to their current location. It lay abandoned in the woods, and Logan dispatched Rahne to keep an eye on it until one of them could return it to its owners. She hadn't objected, probably intending to curl up in the pilots seat and sleep.

Logan wasn't, however, as he dropped down again, sniffing the air. She'd been here, alright, on her way up to the mountain. A facility if ever he'd seen one, and he'd seen plenty in his day.

"You sure this is ze place, Herr Logan?" asked Kurt, his eyelids drooping. He could barely make out the mountain, let alone the facility itself.

"I'm sure. Plus, its her scent... and hers..." he added darkly. He should've known she'd would still be alive. SHIELD had a tougher time trying to kill the Madame Hydra than Hercules had killing the Hydra. Wolverine didn't like the way things were going one bit.

"Alright... our best bet is to get in unseen... Nightcrawler, think you can 'port us in past the gate?" asked Cyclops.

"It'll take a couple of trips," surmised Nightcrawler. "And ve'll have to get much closer... like down by the cluster of pine trees," he said, pointing them out.

"Alright, move out!" ordered Cyclops, as he and Logan took point, the others following behind. Though still tired they were now awake enough to know that this was a serious mission. And that their friends safety was at stake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X23 opened the next sliding doors, claws out and ready to deal with anyone she spotted. To her relief, her keen senses confirmed what she'd already sensed on the other side of the door. This room was empty of people. People yes, but it was full none-the-less. The entire room was filled with row upon row of jars. It stretched the length of an entire football field. Thick, green fluid filled tubes, each twice her height. But it was not the containment tubes or the fluids that sickened her.

It was what was inside.

Inside each tube was a baby, a fetus, or a growing cluster of cells in some stage of growth. They were incubation chambers, she realized with a sense of number horror. The first row was empty, and she abruptly realized why upon seeing the identifying tags at the bottom. X1, X2, X3... all the way through X22. Her siblings, the ones who'd come before her. Siblings by circumstances of birth if not DNA. Her tube was also empty, as well X24's. But the one after that...

X25 was still in her tube, only six months old were Sarah to guess by her physical appearance. Her head was covered with a very thing, dark black hair, and her features were that of classic Asian: high cheek bones and almond-shaped (if closed) eyes. Next to her tube was X26. A less developed child, still with indistinct fingers and toes. And more, on. Each with a number. No name, just a label. No name.

X23's fist clenched as she struggled to hold back her dark emotions, on the verge of surging forth in a berserker rage. She had nothing but hatred for the people who'd done this. Raw, naked hatred for each and every one of them, save Deborah. She'd done this, but her own guilt was punishing her enough. Killing her would end that punishment. And, X23 realized, she did try and help.

"Admiring the collection?"

X23's head snapped up, but she did not turn around. Instead she stretched out her senses, cursing herself for not noticing him earlier. Where was he... ah, there! Oh no, that scent!

X24 stepped out of the shadows where he'd been hiding, standing in front of one of the green glass tubes, arms hanging at his sides limply. He was smiling, but it was a cruel, cold smile. He carried no weapons, but of course X23 knew he likely didn't need them. He was a living weapon, just like she'd been.

"It is good to finally meet you, sister," he stated, taking a few, very short, calculated steps towards her. X23 instinctively backed away, crouching down low. Her claws remained sheathed for the moment as she sized up her enemy.

"You are no brother of mine," she reply darkly, eyes narrowed in concentration. Two sharp claws shot from her left fist, but to her surprise X24 didn't even bat an eye. But X23 did more than that as he reached to his belt and drew out a dagger, throwing it with deadly accuracy right at her head. X23 gracefully dodged to one side behind one of the green tubes, keeping her back to it, ready to dodge either way the instant it was hit.

Thankfully, it wasn't. As she surmised, Hydra probably wanted the other clones alive. Though something wasn't quite right.

"Good shot," she called out, making conversation despite being in the middle of a fight. She could tell where he was, but she needed to understand his motivation before going into combat. "But you may want to aim lower next time if you want to disable me."

"Hydra does not want you disabled," he replied. "Hydra wants you dead."

"I thought I was to be their weapon?" replied X23, as she glanced around the side of the tube, looking into the eyes of X24. He was still where he'd been before, calm, hands resting at his sides. But he moved with lightning speed, and his calm stance did not fool her.

His response didn't terribly surprise her. A weapon that can't be controlled is best destroyed, so it does not fall into the wrong hands or destroy its owner. Hydra must've felt she was no longer worth the effort. Though if that was the case, why had they been so careful not to destroy her before? They didn't want her alive... but they wanted her intact.

"You were, but I am more than sufficient to replace you," he replied with a smug grin. X23 was suddenly reminded of Multiple. He'd worn a similar grin whenever he'd won a game of cards (a game he was surprisingly good at.) Was that all this was to X24? A game? "We don't need you, X23," he stated, as he finally dropped down into a combatic stance. "But you have something Hydra still wants, besides your death..."

"What's that?" X23 asked, dropping into her own combatic stance. She wouldn't go easy on him, and wouldn't go down easily either.

"The adamantium."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor Creed was not a hero.

Not by any stretch of the imagination would anyone call him that. Especially not the people he knew him. He was a killer, a mercenary, and a henchmen who hired out to whomever could pay him. And those people that could meet his price, more often than not, were the sorts that had tainted souls far darker than his. He'd killed, he'd destroyed, he's 'caused chaos wherever he went, simply because it was in his nature to do so.

So, he thought to himself. What the heck was he doing here?

The door slid open, and he stepped forward, his thick, iron-nailed boots making a very loud clanging sound on the ground as he stepped forward with relentless purpose. No one was stupid enough to try and get in his way. Hydra knew his capabilities, they'd avoid him so as to avoid the unpleasant deaths of their loyal troopers. People like him, hired out to kill. He had no moral qualms with ripping them apart like tissue paper if they got in his way.

But just because he didn't feel bad about killing people didn't mean he had no morals what so ever. Sabertooth had his own code of honor. And what Hydra was doing here was wrong. He would've thought that even before he found out he was involved. Now, it was personal. And he was going to tear this entire place apart.

The next door refused to open, so, with a growl, he ripped it clean off its hinges...

... to come face to face with Wolverine.

With a growl, the two longtime rivals clashed, Wolverine's initial attack knocking them back down the corridor. Beyond them, Sabertooth spied more of his X-Men. Growling, he grabbed his opponent by the shoulders and tossed him clear down the opposite corridor, where he rolled to his feet and his claws flew from their sheaths.

"Go on!" he shouted to the other X-Men. "Take the other corridor, find Sarah!"

Cyclops nodded and they broke off, leaving Wolverine and Sabertooth to clash. Wolverine's claws were out as he swung them with wild abandon, trying to rip Sabertooth to pieces, but the bigger man was fast despite his size, and neatly dodged or blocked every such attack.

"What the hell are you doin' here, runt?!" he roared, backhanding Wolverine and sending him crashing into a wall. Unsurprisingly, he grimaced in pain but did little else, as the two now started to circle one another. Their initial reaction, pure rage, was being replaced by the cooler, more calculating parts of their minds.

"Me?! What're you doin' here?! This isn't any of your business! Unless you're workin' for Hydra, maybe," Wolverine added dangerously.

Sabertooth growled, low and menacing. "I got my principles...!" he replied. "I don't work for people who do experiments on people like us!"

"Yeah right! What about your ghoul buddy in the black coat?" retorted Wolverine. His barb sunk deep, and Sabertooth had to restrain himself from throwing himself forward. Wolverine was baiting him. Besides, he had more important things to do than tussle with his mortal enemy. Instead, he released a full-throated, deep roar that made the walls vibrate. The sort of roar that sent African lions scurrying for cover.

"I don't have time for this! I wanna end this as much as you guys do! This is personal now... those guys took some of my DNA!" shouted Sabertooth. Wolverine growled, sizing up his opponent, wondering if Sabertooth was being truthful. And even if so, could he be trusted.

Reluctantly, Wolverine sheathed his claws and relaxed his stance. Relaxed being relative.

"Alright... those kids have a head start... let's go!" he said, making his way down the corridor to catch up to the other X-Men. Sabertooth followed after him, keeping up with the shorter, dark-haired man in front of him. He supposed things would go easier with the runt to help him, though he'd rip out his own eyes before he admitted it. Literally. They'd heal. His pride was not so easily restored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X23 and X24 stood at the far ends of the room, watching each other between rows of the green glass columns housing their yet unborn siblings. Neither took their eyes of the other.

X23's face was a grim mask of determination as she took a fighting stance and unsheathed the claws of her left hand, as well as her left foot. She kept both her right foot and fist free, that being the side of her body where she'd kept the throwing disks, now located against her belt. As well as the lighter. The explosives lay in the satchel, which she'd discarded onto the floor by the door. If she survived she could blow the whole place to hell. If not, then it wouldn't matter.

X24's face was a feral grin. Growling, he stretched out his hands in a similar fighting stance, as the unusually sharp nails at the tips of his fingers elongated, becoming short, lethal claws. They glinted as hers did. Adamantium. Shorter, they were no less deadly. Growling softly in anticipation, X24 lip curled back, exposing his teeth, four of them elongating in a similar manner, sliding forward from his gums. All of his teeth, razor-sharp, glinted in the same manner. Great, she thought. More to worry about.

"Let us begin this, sister," he stated, clicking his adamantium claws against one another, flexing his fingers in eager anticipation.

The two assassin siblings watched one another, each waiting for an unseen signal to begin the fight. A fight that was long in the making, and would only end with one of their deaths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

For clarification, the team Logan assembled include: Cyclops, Rogue, Iceman, Nightcrawler, and himself. X24's physical appearance? Think Ian Haller (part of Legion) with Sabertooth-style fangs and claws. And now everything is falling into place, explanations have been made, and its all set for a big action-packed Mini-Logan (F) vs. Mini-Sabertooth (M) fight to the death. In case anyone was wondering, X25Õs appearance is a yet another subtle nod to Yuriko Oyama, who in some incarnations also had an advanced healing factor and was involved in the Weapon X project. I know some versions have her as a cyborg, but she hasnÕt shown up in Evolution, so I am exercising creative license! Deal with it! Next chapter, the big dramatic fight scene you've all been waiting for. Enjoy.

Kinomi: I hope not speeding too fast, but yeah, it is. I like dramatic confrontations.

Zoken: You think most teenagers aren't like that? They're the most unpredictable age group known, and Sarah is even more likely to be unpredictable because of that horrible upbringing of hers. Don't worry, she'll find her niche soon enough.

DoWriter12: Just said to myself one day, what would happen if a clone of Wolverine met a clone of Sabertooth? It grew from there.

Ultimate R-Man: Hehehe, oh don't worry. I wouldn't want to make you angry. He's coming, he's coming.

Elrohirthewriter: You can -now-... and yes, you and I know that. It was a joke, darnit! Laugh...! LAUGH....!!

Optic Red: Indeed I am. Profiles and Romance sections, with the link in my profile. Glad to know my work is appreciated.

A.M.bookworm247: So it wasn't just me. It does fit her though, doesn't it? Glad you like the story, and hope you like the upcoming ending.

The Rogue Witch: Oh you have no idea. Wait until the next chapter and you'll get a taste of X24. He makes TAS Sabertooth look tame.


	12. XII

Sky blue. Forest Green.

Two sets of eyes that refused to leave the other set, not blinking, not moving. X23 and X24 continued their stare down, determined to let the other blink first, let the other move first. In that instant, they would strike. 

X23's free hand, her right, drifted down to her pocket without taking her eyes off of X24. Though she would've vastly preferred to ambush X24, she'd managed to formulate a plan to beat him. It was risky, but right now it was all she had. Grabbing the lighter from her pocket, without taking her eyes off of X24 she flicked it open and lit it, holding out the flame before him. Brandishing it, really. X24 quirked an eyebrow, his stance relaxing mildly. His defense hadn't lowered yet though.

"What the hell is this for, sister? You think I'm some dumb animal to be frightened by fire?" he asked with a dark chuckle.

"Fire has its uses," replied X23 calmly, raising the flame slowly and holding it over her head, all without letting her gaze leave her deadly opponent.

Suddenly a spray of water sprang from the ceiling, showering X24 and causing him to instinctively raise his hands to ward off attack. It took him a split second to realize the dupe and look back at X23, but that instant had been all she'd needed to duck out of sight. The sprinklers overhead were spraying, coating the entire room in a fine mist that obscured vision. And worse, washed away every scent in the room, from the medical chemicals to the dark-haired girl. Growling loudly, X24 took a step forward, his boot splashing against the already wet ground.

"Brilliant move," he conceded. "Now we play cat and mouse, I imagine. Mind if I'm cat?"

X24 lashed out behind the nearest glass tube, but no sign of X23. Cursing, he tried another. But again, no sign of her. Growling, low and deep, he searched for her, trying to stretch out his senses, but they were dampened by the water.

There!

X24 lashed out, slashing with his deadly adamantium claws behind the glass tube. He'd just seen movement, and it could only be here. But instead of ripping into flesh, his claws ripped through leather and cloth and... a metal disk? A trick...

Once again X24's reactions were a split second too late, as X23's boot slammed hard into his back. X24 went reeling, slamming fast first onto the wet ground and, because of its slick nature, went sliding almost half a dozen feet to ram fast first into yet another glass tube's metal base. Quickly recovering he flipped to his feet, not trusting his time to roll over, as X23's foot claw sliced into the base where he'd face had rested not moments before. She leapt forward, all four fists claws out and swinging, as he desperately tried to regain his footing. The slick ground didn't make it easy.

When X23 threw her next clawed punch he was ready, however, and grabbed her hand, throwing it aside. The motion, powered by his strength, nearly spun her completely around, and it took her a few seconds to recover. Those seconds he put to good use as he slashed with his other hand, right across her face, sending her reeling with four jagged slashes across her left cheek.

X23 flipped backwards, landing gracefully further down that particular row. She reached up to touch her cheek, though the wound was already healing... and three seconds later, it was completely unmarked. X24, across the way, grinned wickedly, and took great pleasure in deliberately licking the blood from his claws, no doubt trying to unnerve her. X23 had seen, and done, far worse.

Battle resumed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A piercing sonic sound split the corridor, as Sabertooth and Wolverine grabbed their heads instinctively, covering their ears. For all the good it did them. The sonic weapon penetrated the flesh and went made their skulls vibrate. Wolverine's metal laced bones gave him no protection this time. If anything, it sounded worse for him. Neither was able to keep to their feet, and soon they'd both be unconscious.

Thankfully, help was on its way.

Gauntlet's attack seized almost instantly as his weapon suddenly became encased in a solid block of ice. Startled, he dropped it, and it shattered upon hitting the ground. Growling, the tracker turned his attention to the ice-boy behind him, who was watching with a rather smug expression. That's when he caught the whiff of sulfur. The tap on the shoulder only confirmed his worst fears.

"Guten tag," came a cheerful German voice, as Nightcrawler appeared behind Gauntlet and slammed his fist into the green-skinned soldier's face, sending him reeling with a bruised jaw. By contrast, the blur-furred mutant was wringing his hand.

"Ow..." he groaned. Gauntlet grinned, grabbing the sidearm at his belt. However, two sets of claws then slammed into him, one to his wrist to pin his hand, the other to his shoulder to pin himself.

"I'm only gonna ask once, bub..." stated Logan quietly. "Where... is... the command center?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, Cyclops and Rogue had already located the command center, though they'd sent Nightcrawler and Iceman back to help Wolverine. Blasting the doors down, Cyclops made his way inside, hand on his visor. No guards were present, just a few unarmed technicians. And one woman in black and green who had to be their leader. Or if nothing else, someone of importance.

"Alright, where's X23?" demanded Cyclops, hand on his visor, all business. Rogue was right behind him. At the sight of them, the Viper was suddenly very fearful. She hadn't expected Sabertooth to bring friends, especially not powerful mutant friends.

"The... the gestation room," she replied, pointing to the console. The screen was monitoring the battle between X23 and X24 at the moment, though the image was fuzzy because of the sprinklers. Cyclops made his way over to the screen, verifying the location from a rather terrified grunt. Viper grinned, reaching down behind her back to the energy pistol she had concealed in her belt...

Suddenly a jolt ran through her system, and she slumped over as all the energy drained clean out of her body... and into the body of the pale-skinned Goth who's bare hand had previously been resting against the back of her neck.

"Arrrghh.." she said with a grimace, placing a hand to her forehead. Cyclops, finished with the technician, made his way over to Rogue in concern.

"Rogue, you okay?"

"I've been better... that woman's thoughts... so violent..." she muttered.

Wolverine, Sabertooth, and the others rejoined them at that juncture. The technicians and grunts fled. Wolverine spotted Viper, but was quick to draw Sabertooth's attention away from her and towards the screen where their cloneÕs were doing battle. Not that he had any desire what so ever to save the green-lipstick bitch. She could rot in Hell for all he cared. But the students were too young to witness it. To see death would unsettle them, may even damage their psyches. Logan wouldn't risk that.

"That's your clone?" asked Sabertooth, pointing at the on-screen battle of Sarah and X24. At the moment they were at opposite ends of the room, regarding one another. The battle had hit a temporary lull. It wouldn't last long, knowing them. "She's even more of a runt than you are," he stated grimly.

"So yours," replied Wolverine, scanning the screens. X23 and X24, in a laboratory of some variety. "Where're they at?"

"Far end of the compound... let's move it!" shouted Sabertooth, already on the move, as the X-Men and Wolverine moved to follow. They could only hope they'd be on time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X24 grimaced, wiping his lip from one of X23's well placed kicks. She'd taken far worse. Her uniform, with the silly 'X' insignia, was torn and shredded in a number of places. She wasn't wounded... at least, not anymore. But she had lost a lot of blood and was growing weak. Soon she'd fall to him.

To his surprise, she stood back up, claws still at the ready to fight. She had spirit, if not strength. She was sorely lacking in that. X24 grinned, leaping forward again, and X23 raised her claws to block. But it was a feint, and his foot slammed into her stomach, sending her reeling against the far wall. She barely managed to dodge his follow-up attack, as his adamantium claws slashed at the wall, slicing through the thick stone like it was cheese. X23 grimaced, stumbled, clutching her stomach. It had hit high, she was sure one of her lower ribs had broken. She was rarely wrong. She was an expert on human anatomy. X23 grabbed the last of her razor disks from her belt and flung with wild accuracy. It wasn't meant to hit X24 so much as distract him, give her a few seconds to re-group. Unfortunately time was running out for her. The sprinklers had gone off, and sight and hearing were now clear. Scent would return soon, and then there'd be no place she could hide from him. She slipped behind a nearby green tube and hoped X24 hadn't managed to follow her this time.

X24 lifted his head, hearing the approaching clank of boots and assumed that more soldiers from Hydra arrived. Doubtlessly Madame Hydra was growing impatient, and wanted him to finish the job. He growled, low and menacing, as he stared at the door, which started to slide open...

... those weren't Hydra's troops.

A bright blast of ruby-red energy slammed into X24's gut with only slightly less force than a battering ram, sending the mutant assassin flying through the air. He slammed into the far row of incubation chambers, shattering the one marked 'X28' and spilling its contents all over the ground as glass flew simply everywhere. Quite a number of shards imbedded themselves in his back, but he barely felt them. Red obscured his vision. Blood red.

"He's down for the count!" shouted Cyclops, who hadn't noticed that X24 was anything but out of the game just yet.

Sabertooth moved in closer to inspect his pseudo-offspring as Wolverine located X23, who was standing there with a simply shocked expression on her face.

"What're you doing here?" she demanded. "You're going to get yourselves killed!"

"Nice to see you too," replied Wolverine, helping her to her feet. Angrily she shrugged him off, though it caused her to stumble. Her rib hadn't healed yet.

"Get out of here!" she shouted. A sudden roar, a thud, and a growl of pain alerted the X-Men as Sabertooth flew through the air, slamming into the concrete wall next to Wolverine and X23, cracking the stone. He collapsed forward, unconscious. They all turned, seeing X24 growling viciously. Green goo was stuck in his hair, his uniform was filthy with the stuff. And his eyes burned with a rage so palpable it nearly knocked back the less hearty souls in the room. Only Wolverine and X23 weren't affected.

"Everyone, stand clear!" shouted Cyclops, launching another optic blast at the pint-sized Sabertooth, who dodged this time, able to see it coming and react. He leapt forward, slamming both his feet hard into Cyclops and sending him against the wall, cracking his ribs. Cyclops sunk to his knees, hands wrapped around his midsection, and he was clearly out of the fight for the time being.

Iceman launched a freezing blast, icing the water around X24's feet, freezing the boots in place. He was about to expand it and cover the fool's legs and arms (though not too much of the midsection, otherwise he might've killed him) when X24 slashed out with his claws, slicing the ice up like it was liquid. He leapt forward, slashing at Iceman, who hastily raised an ice barrier to ward him off. Then another, and another, as the Iceman retreated backwards from the brutal onslaught.

The sudden scent of sulfur alerted X24 to Nightcrawlers presence long before the blue-furred mutant or his pale-faced comrade could be of any use against him. As she reached out to grab his bare neck he grabbed her arm, flipping her forward, slamming her and into Iceman's barrier, who rushed over to make sure she wasn't overly hurt. X24 took advantage of this to back flip gracefully over Nightcrawler, lashing out with his adamantium claws. The blue mutant vanished under his attack, as intangible as smoke, but X24 was ready this time. When Nightcrawler next materialized he found he hadn't gotten the drop on X24, as he'd planned. X24 was right behind him, and the next slash attack barely missed his spinal cord as three long jagged marks were made in his back. He was thrown clear across the room by the strength, landing in the pile of other defeated X-Men. Unlike X23, those wounds wouldn't heal anytime soon.

"Sarah!" shouted Wolverine, as his own adamantium claws cleared their sheaths with a distinctive 'snickt.' "Get the others out of here! I'll handle this punk."

X23 was about to protest when X24 launched himself at her, roaring like the animal he was. Wolverine slammed into him at the last moment, overturning yet another green tube and spilling its contents everywhere. X24 growled, roaring like an animal, but Wolverine didn't even bat an eye as he beckoned his pint-sized opponent onward.

X23 turned her attention to the others. Nightcrawler was unconscious. Cyclops was trying to stand with some help from Iceman, who was the less injured. A few bruises, but nothing serious. Rogue was laying on the ground, moaning in pain, though she was moving her legs as well as her arms, and X23 didn't doubt her spine was still intact. She was grateful... provided they survived to enjoy all of this.

X24 was proving more than a match for Wolverine than he had for X23. Already his uniform looked like it had been through a shredder. What he lacked in speed and strength however, the dark-haired man made up for in endurance, and he'd been through a lot of pain in his life. His threshold was incredibly high. He wasn't about to go down easily. Which is likely why X24 reached around his back and grabbed a stun-spray from his belt, bringing it forward and spraying the thick blue gas all over Wolverine's unprotected and unprepared face. Coughing, choking, Wolverine stumbled back, but it was too late, he'd already breathed in the stuff. Already his limbs were slowing, and X24 took great delight in retracting the claws on one hand, curling up a fist, and slamming the unfortunate dark-haired man in the jaw, sending him reeling. It hurt him too... nobody hit a man with an adamantium jawbone and enjoyed it. But X24 enjoyed the pain. Grinning, he turned his attention back to X23 who was, once again, on her own.

"Time we finish this, sister," he grinned, unsheathing his claws once more and spreading them wide, both arms outstretched as if he wanted to give her a hug. He was baiting X23. Giving her an opening, inviting her into a deadly embrace that would see her sliced to pieces. "Then I take care of your friends."

_..."Sarah," said Logan, cutting through the silence... "I teach her at the Institute... if you want I can give you some English tutoring once you start classes at Bayville High."... "This is so totally your color," said Kitty, tossing on a dark green t-shirt onto the pile... they enlisted the help of Jamie to carry in their bags, the little boy was ever eager to please... "I'm sorry sweetie, did I wake you?" she asked softly... Kurt, who'd back flipped onto the rock to land in a cross-legged stance before her, his head resting on his palms as he regarded her quietly... stood Rogue, watching her... _

Her friends, her family. They were all going to die unless she could stop X24. She was the only one who could.

X23 howled, low, dark, angry. Her voice echoed off the walls as she shouted out all of the raw hatred, anger, and fury she'd felt growing inside of her. If nothing else, it caught X24's attention. He took a step back. Just one, but it was enough to let her read his stance. He was afraid. Her claws slid back into their sheaths.

"LEAVE... THEM... ALONE!!!" she roared.

X23 launched herself forward with the speed and power of a cannonball, slamming the her bare fist into X24's jaw, sending him reeling. Without even giving the bigger mutant a chance to recover her fists were everywhere, striking him in the gut with a vicious one-two strike, before she whirled around and slammed the heel of her foot into X24's jaw from the opposite side, slamming him fast first into yet another green capsule, shattering it with his forehead. Before he could recover she grabbed the back of his uniform and leaned back, landing on her back in the water, kicking him in the small of the back and sending him flying upside down to slam into the nearby wall, collapsing face first onto the cold ground. X23 was on her feet in an instant, her claws sliding out again as she slashed at him, though this time he was ready. He blocked first her right hand, then her left, but he wasn't prepared as he foot claws sprang forth and she back flipped, slashing them across his face, making him stagger backwards, clutching his bloody face.

X24 roared, slashing out with his claws wildly now. His rage gave him strength, and if he moved like lightning before now his speed was a match for Quicksilver, but his blows were wild. He could barely see his target for all the red that obscured his vision. He didn't even care now that his reckless attacks were destroying the room, as glass tube after tube smashed to pieces, killing his siblings. All he cared about was the death of his foe. X23 remained calm throughout, ducking under his first blow and dropping to one knee. From there she leapt forward, slamming her shoulder hard into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Finally, it ended.

X23 grabbed X24 by the collar of his uniform, flipping him over and onto the ground, slamming him down hard. Without even pausing for breath she grabbed the taser from her belt and slammed it his chest with little less force than a hammer. X24's scream nearly shattered her eardrums, as the taser had been on the highest setting she thought he could possibly take without being killed. She couldn't afford to take chances. Thankfully, it proved to be enough. X24 slumped underneath her, unconscious. His blonde hair stuck out in every conceivable direction from the electricity in his system.

X23 grimaced, feeling the effects of her strenuous attack for the first time, and nearly fell unconscious herself. Thankfully, someone caught her, and she glanced up to see the crimson visor of Cyclops. He offered her a smile, which she returned half-heartedly. Her eyelids drooped, she felt half-dead. And in another sense, she never felt more alive.

Suddenly a shudder rocked the building. A big one. "Wha...?"

The wall at the far end of the room lit up. It had been a view screen, previously designed to look like any other wall. It had been unmarked by the fight. The view screen cleared, and Viper's dark visage had now replaced it. She looked ruffled and drained, but was obviously once again in the position she best enjoyed. A position of command.

"Weapon X... 23... still alive, I see. How irritating. You'll be pleased to know my agent hasn't failed me," she cooed softly, in that wicked Russian accent she did so well. X24 started to stir upon hearing it, but Logan's booted foot slammed down against his chest, pinning him against the ground with three adamantium claws at his throat. The warning was clear. Don't move.

"You've lost lady," stated Cyclops. "SHIELD is on its way, we radioed them before we got in here. They'll be here in twenty minutes. Turn yourself in and they may go easy on you."

"Poor boy... pity there won't be anyone to velcome them. Have a nice afterlife," she said quietly, as her image flickered out and vanished. The X-Men immediately heard alarms go off, blaring, as well as distinct five-minute countdown. Someone had set self-destruct.

"What was it about megalomaniac villains and self-destruct devices?" commented Nightcrawler to no one in particular, as the X-Men ran for their lives. Cyclops and X23 helped support one another, Rogue helped Nightcrawler. Wolverine picked up X24 and slung him over his shoulder, carrying the young boy with him. Sabertooth broke off midway saying this was his route, and no one was particularly sorry to see the big man go.

Suddenly X24 sprang to life, punching Wolverine in the head and landed gracefully onto his feet. The other X-Men turned to fight but X24 ran off, and they left him to his own fate. If he wanted to blow himself to pieces, no blood on their hands. Besides, they'd be lucky to get out on their own now anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X24 ran back to the command center. He'd heard his commander's voice, though the words had been indistinct. The buzzing in his ears hadn't faded yet, an unfortunate side effect of the taser shock. Alarms were blaring everywhere, so he must be needed. He needed to make his way back to Madame Hydra and report himself and his failure to her.

X24 made his way into the command center, which showed signs of a fight. But there was no one there. No bodies, no people, no blood. All the scents were a few minutes old, they'd all left recently. Then his sky-blue eyes widened, as he saw what was on the computer screens.

Five... four... three...

He'd been discarded.

Two...

Abandoned.

One...

X24 roared in rage and frustration, and continued to do so long after the Hydra installation was vaporized in a bright flash of light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The X-Men had managed to get far enough away from the facility they suffered a few additional bruises and a buffeting, but no further damage. Rahne was waiting when they returned, and Rogue joined her to return the plane to its owners. Wolverine would pick them up after he got the wounded back to the Institute. They'd had a long, tough day, and deserved some rest.

Sarah slumped down into her seat, eyes closed, breathing softly. Her uniform was in shambles, but she was unwounded. Just very, very tired. Scott was beside her, very careful when he strapped her in, and even more tender with himself, careful to avoid jostling his damaged ribs. He didn't heal like she did. Behind them, Kurt was already fast asleep, and Bobby beside him, the two catching up on the hours they'd lost that evening (it was now morning) and would doubtlessly need once they returned to the Institute. They wouldn't make it back in time to get to school, but Hank would be able to take care of that for them.

"Logan?" whispered Sarah softly. He glanced back at her as the XM Velocity lifted off.

"Yeah kid?" he asked. She smiled, still irritated by that nickname of his, but didn't argue with it this time.

"Sorry I stole your bike," she said softly. Logan smiled.

"Don't worry you didn't break it, so I'll overlook it... but you do it again and I'll have you on laundry duty for a solid year," he said with a chuckle. Sarah smiled, too weak yet to laugh. She hated laundry duty. Her sensitive nose did not enjoy the scent of soiled undergarments and sweaty uniforms.

Logan smiled and piloted the XM Velocity back to Bayville, watching as his spotted the stolen plane with Rogue and Rahne head in another direction towards the airport it had come from. Logan idly switched on the radio. Normally tuned to important broadcast signals (news and the like) he switched it over to FM, searching for a radio station. No, not that one... not that one... not a chance in hell... mmmm, maybe if nothing else... no...

"Go back please," said Sarah again softly. Logan, shrugging, decided it wasn't too bad and switched back to the song of her choice. Something soft and uplifting. How appropriate, he mused.

Lulled by the sound, the students drifted off as Logan piloted the XM Velocity back to the Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Back to home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mountain had all but caved in on itself from the force of the explosion. Most nuclear devices didn't do so much damage as the explosives that had been stored within the Hydra installation. The command center was completely vaporized, with no remains. Not even adamantium laced nails were found after SHIELD arrived and captured the few who hadn't made it very far. Of Viper there was no sign, though the missing helicopter suggested she'd escaped. No sign of Gauntlet either.

What none of them realized, however, was that one room lay partially intact, buried beneath several layers of rock. A natural air pocket had formed, preventing the incubation room from being destroyed. Most of the glass tubes were destroyed now, those that had survived X23 and X24's clash. But one final tube lay intact, its occupant still alive and growing, awaiting its day of birth. Its eyes twitched, opening to mere slits, as it began to awaken in its liquid container. The label at the bottom, though partially burnt and blackened, was still legible, though none were around to read it.

X25.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

That's a wrap for now. A final chapter, an epilogue, will be added in a month or so from now. Based on the decision in December on a Season Five, either it will either be a glimpse of Sarah's future at the Institute or her leaving again. I try to keep in continuity with the series. Nightcrawlers 'Good evening' remark, followed by a fist to the face, is the same thing his counterpart did in the episode 'Bloodlines' from TAS. The part where Sarah remembers all that her friends have done for her are actually clipped and pasted from those chapters. Cyclops line was actually a self-criticism (concerning all my previous stories endings) and an honest question concerning super villains and their need for structurally insecure buildings. The instant their plans go awry (and they do) the place always starts coming down over their heads. They must not have good location scouts or structural engineers or something. The idea to leave X25 alive was at the request of a friend, and I admit it does leave interesting possibilities.

Kinomi: And -that- is how I wrap it all up. Hope you've enjoyed.

The Rogue Witch: Hope I didn't disappoint you with the clash of the clones. And glad you liked Viper, I borrowed a lot of Mystique's personality for her, since I don't know much about her.

Steven P.P: I'm sorry, I didn't explain it very well. X23 knew exactly where the base was because of two reasons. One, she was a Hydra agent, and knew where all their bases were. Two, it's the very facility she came from. The very place she was 'born. ' Sorry if that was unclear. But yeah I have been rushing to finish this.

Faith Darkholme: Good to see I still haven't lost my old fans. Glad you like this story as well as the previous too. Feel free to review them anyway, I always enjoy feedback to know what I'm doing right and wrong. No Sabertooth vs. X24, sorry. My other fics will come in time, hope you enjoy them as well.


	13. XIII or Ending I

**XIII**

It was a sunny day.

Sarah couldn't see the sunlight, but everyone else could.  It was afternoon, and the New Recruits were out in the yard, playing no-power Frisbee and, of course, cheating badly.  Rogue was up on the balcony, reading her favorite novel in quiet serenity.  Jean had returned the previous night, shortly before the team returned from Russia, and she and Scott were enjoying one another's company at the gazebo.  Sarah was deep asleep in the medical lab.  Though all of her physical wounds had healed, she was exhausted from her battle.  And her weary body left her mind naked and vulnerable to all sorts of dark images while she slept uneasily.  Logan would have kept watch over her, but he'd been sent to see Fury again for more details concerning the mop-up of Hydra.

Sarah's nightmares were dark and troubled indeed.  In the courtyard of a Hydra facility, slick with rainwater, she faced them.  Her siblings.  Her brothers and sisters.  X24 and others like him.  Only they were dead and not dead, more than death.  Many crawled forward, their legs not functional, having died as babies or even younger than babies, as unborn fetuses.  Some sprouted adamantium claws and misshapen bones, poking through flesh that ran like mud in the rain.

They swarmed her, every one of her zombie brethren, and Sarah was overwhelmed, unable to fight back, unable to scream.

But she screamed anyway.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah regained consciousness at four am.

And her awareness perhaps a half hour later.

The entire med lab was in shambles.  What was once straight was now sliced and diced into a number of unrecognizable pieces of metal and wood.  Her bed had been torn open, the stuffing flown everywhere, only to settle after her monstrous, dangerous berserker rage.  She'd lost control again, she realized.  Badly.

"I can't stay here," she whispered softly.

Sarah made up her mind, straightened out what little of the mess she could and made her way upstairs to her room.  She was still dressed in uniform from the former night's events, so she stripped it off and reached into her drawer, pulling out her old one.  It had been repaired shortly after her return, in a gesture of good faith.  As Logan had put it, she could put it on and walk out after she was healed and not come back if she didn't want to.  And now she had to do just that.  She could've taken her newfound clothes and things with her, but her own sense of honor forbade her.  It seemed she'd inherited more from Logan than his temper and stubbornness.

Sarah put on her dark clothes, leaving her uniform unzipped, as she made her way to the private office of Professor Xavier, where she knew he would be found at this time of day, just before dinner.

As she suspected, he lay within, sitting in his wheelchair behind his desk.  He'd been reading, but he smiled and closed his book as he spotted her, beckoning the dark-haired girl within.

"Ah, Ms. Howlett... please come in," he added, placing his book to one side on his desk as he turned to greet her.  His expression softened when he saw her expression, and he did not need to be the most powerful telepath on the planet to know something was up.  Her expression spoke volumes.

"Professor Xavier," she started politely.  "I... I feel that I am... that... I must leave your school," she managed to choke out.

"May I ask why you feel this?" he asked, with a quiet, fatherly tone.

"I... do not misunderstand me, sir.  I am happy here, I have enjoyed every moment and I am thankful for everything you and the others have done for me.  But... it does not feel right for me to be here.  I feel my presence would be... dangerous."

"Do you require further anger training sessions with Logan?" he asked, tilting his head.  "I am sure perhaps he or Ororo..."

"No," she stated, cutting him off.  Then, more politely, she added "I need to sort this out on my own," she added, her voice deathly quiet.

Professor X steepled his fingers, casting a curious eye at the young woman who stood before him.  Barely fifteen, but already with eyes seemed far older.  Eyes that had seen too much suffering, too much pain.  She was a woman now, capable of making her own decisions for herself.

"Where will you go?" Xavier asked.

"Back to the forest, I think... for a while.  I... I may come back, if you will let me," she added, her eyes downcast.  He smiled, rolling his wheelchair around the desk so he could place a hand on her shoulder gently.

"You are always welcome here, Sarah," he said.  She smiled a little at this.  Then, slightly more seriously, he asked "Do you wish to bid them all good-bye before you go?"

Sarah nodded, once.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all there.  Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Logan.  All the now-not-so-New Recruits, even Jamie.  The people Sarah had come to regard as family.  All standing, waiting, and watching.  They knew something was up from the Professors telepathic summons, but they yet had no idea.

No, not entirely true.  Logan knew.  He could tell.  And perhaps Ororo as well.  During her time at the Institute the weather witch had been one of the best at judging Sarah's moods.

Sarah steeled herself as she would for battle, looking each and every person in the eyes before taking a deep breath and saying the words that she dreaded to, but that needed to be said.

"I am sorry, everyone, but... I must leave the Institute.  I don't know for how long."

She braced herself, expecting a torrent of questions or worse, someone trying to stop her.  She felt her iron resolve start to crack, when she realized that not one of them had said a single thing.  Now she was doubly confused.  Should she be insulted?  That they never wanted her around in the first place?

Scott Summers finally cleared her confusion, as he stood and gently offer her a hand.  "We'll miss you Sarah," he'd said, in that voice that always made her stomach do flip-flops.

Then she'd broken down and, despite her intentions not to, hugged Scott.  And not just him.  Everyone, all her friends, all her family, each and every student and teacher at the Xavier Institute who'd been a part of her life.  Logan managed to escape with a brief squeeze of the shoulders, and no one watching dared remark what a cute scene it looked like with him and his daughter.  They were all caught up in the moment.  One of their own, leaving.  Tabitha was on her way out tomorrow, and Rahne and Jubilee soon after.  Their close-knit family was starting to get smaller.  Though hopefully they'd come back in time.

Sarah hesitated at the door, turning back to face Logan briefly.  There was one more thing she needed to take care of.

"I need to leave behind my name too," she said softly.  "Its… just not a good fit.  I need to a find a name that really fits me before I can come back."

Logan nodded.  He understood, better than most, the quirks and unusual circumstances that led her to such strange decisions.  "Your room will be here if... when..." he amended.  "You come home."

X23 opened the door, as the sun set on the horizon.  Bidding one last farewell wave to the others, she started her long trek to the bus stop.  From there... she had the whole horizon ahead of her.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

And -that's- a wrap!  This ending presumes that there is a fifth season of X-Men Evolution (fingers crossed) and that X23 will join the X-Men at some later date.  None of my story ever "officially" happened.  The second ending (to be added shortly) will be of X23 remaining with the X-Men as if fifth season did not occur, including glimpses into the future scenes from the end of Ascension, part II.  Two endings for the price of one.  Enjoy.

Scorpion: No guarantees.  I don't know enough about Lady Deathstrike, let alone a clone of her.  And I'm not a sequel man.

Glaivester: The scream echoed after he died.  He's dead.  Vaporized, sir.  Yes, bodies can vaporize.  I confess I don't know much about Hydra either, so I just bring to mind most evil Bond organizations when I think about it.

A.M.bookworm247: Sequel, we'll see... I'm not much of a sequel man.  But more stories to come, as always.

DoWriter12: Thanks.  But there are more endings to come.  No one, not two, not three... but... oh wait, it was two.  Two.

Comet-hime: If you liked that, you'll like the second ending even better, you silly little fan authoress you.  As always, keep the artwork coming.  You know how much I love it.

Kinomi: Your endless toiling is doing better than my quick and shoddy work.  Glad you like it though.

Elrohirthewriter: Yeah, poor thing.  She has it even worse off than Logan, whom I had previously considered the mutant-with-the-second-most-horrible-past.  The first of course being poor Kurt.

The Rogue Witch: I knew somebody besides me would like that runt comment.  I mean, who else would say it?  Hehe.  Yeah, poor X24.  He was just a soldier, after all.

Steven P.P: Well now you can have your cake AND eat it.  Two endings for the price of one, so we win either way!

Faith Darkholme: No promises on a sequel.  Poor you, living in England.  I know what its like.  Enjoy.  You keep writing your own stories, we've missed your great work.

Zoken: Oh, there will be more... much more.  Muwahahahahahaha...!

Ultimate R-Man: There's one, another epilogue to come.  Enjoy both, and thanks for many frequent and meaningful reviews.

Risty: Yeah, I know... I always feel that way when I'm done too.  But, more stories to come...

X00001: I will.  And if you liked this, check out my other works.  They're at least half as good as this was.


	14. XIV or Ending II

It was a sunny day.

A dark red motorcycle roared up onto the Institute grounds, as its rider removed her helmet and shook free her long, glorious dark hair.

Sarah Howlett smiled, lifting herself up and off of the bike, kicking the stand and turning off the engine, taking the keys and sliding them into the pocket of her black leather jeans. She unzipped the front of her jacket. It was unusually warm this fall after all, and she'd only needed it for the high speed winds of the travel on bike.

It was good to be home.

Sarah smiled as she made her way around the side of the Institute. As always when returning from a good long ride, her first stop was always the same. Kurt's church. It gave her a sense of calmness and peace. She never actually stayed long, nor prayed or argued with God, as he did. But it was soothing to her troubled soul.

The stone and the clearing had not changed over the past few years. However, a number of additions had been made since her coming to the Institute. A few tiny stone markers had been added. Miniature graves, though none of them contained any remains, save the first. 'Raven Darkholme, Mystique. Birth: Unknown. Death: August 30, 2003.' Interred within were what had previously been suspected were the remains of Kurt's mother. After Rogue had shattered the statue, the fragments had been respectfully gathered and buried. After discovering that Mystique was, indeed, still alive, Kurt had left the grave. To serve as a reminder that his birth mother was gone. She'd been replaced by a woman who was all hate and anger.

Two more stones had been added since then. 'X23'. Sarah was, she thought with a wry grin, not buried beneath. She and Kurt had buried her name. The name that Hydra had given her. Her weapon name. Left it behind. Beside it was another name, though again, no body. 'X24'. His body had not been found, but that was no surprise. The entire mountain complex had been all but vaporized and crushed by the explosion. Not many could survive such destruction. Again, the stone marker was mostly for her sake.

A muffled bamf and the scent of sulfur alerted her that the church's local priest had arrived.

"Guten tag, Kurt," she intoned, not bothering to turn around.

"Guten tag, fraulein," he replied amiably, sitting down on the rock, legs folded beneath himself.

"Anything change while I was gone?" she asked, turning again to face him. He hadn't changed much at all. Though most of the fretting and self-doubt had long vanished with his teenage years. Kurt Wagner was now very much the essence of confidence.

"Nein. Schwester Rogue is busy teaching the New Recruits self-restraint, and Gambit is giving her a hand. Hank's left to speak with Dr. Patronete on behalf of the scientific community for a few days... other than that, not much."

"Has there been any word from... from Jean?" asked Sarah quietly. Kurt, his lips pressed together in a frown, shook his head. It was a sore subject with all of the X-Men, what had happened to Jean. Scott had been hit the hardest, but so had the Professor, and Logan. But they all missed her. The Institute was not the same without its resident redheaded telepath.

"Are you staying long this time?" asked Kurt, masking his pain, as always, behind a happy smile.

"For a while, yeah... at least 'til Winter break," she replied with a smile of her own. "I can't stand being cooped up with that many kids for so long."

"Just like your sire," remarked Kurt, as Sarah turned to leave. She chuckled at that, knowing it was the truth, and gave a respectful bow as she left the church and Kurt, giving him privacy. He came there often these days. With all the anti-mutant hysteria and laws and such, it was getting harder on the visible mutant. And Sarah had thought her life had been bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dark-haired former assassin entered into the living room, spotting Piotr and Ororo. Piotr lay, as he was wont to do, on the couch, sketching images onto parchment with his pencil. Ororo sat by the piano, filling the air with the soft, melodic sound of her music. Sarah smiled, moving past the room and down the hallway. Her nose guided her unerringly to the kitchen.

On the way, she was forced to dodge aside a small pack of young children who came bursting out of the nearby hallway, nearly trampling the dark-haired woman as they ran down the corridor. She recognized most of them. Multiple. Leech. Husk. Krystal. Torpid. Mirage. Blink. The New Recruits, most of the former ones having graduated and moved on. A few new kids she didn't recognize. Presumably, Cyclops had been recruiting while she'd been away.

Not surprisingly, Rogue and Remy were right after them, yelling at them to slow down and not run, lest they break something. Upon spotting Sarah, Remy gave her a brief hug, then said to Rogue he'd let them have time together while he grabbed the kids. Sarah and Remy had never been on best of terms. Something about their personalities just didn't click.

"Good to see you back here," remarked Rogue, brushing aside her auburn and white locks to get a better look at Sarah. Because of the heat she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, but Sarah spotted her restraining bracelet on, so she felt safe as the two shared a sisterly hug.

"Good to be back... how're things?"

"Ah... hate... teachin'," remarked Rogue, stretching out each word and giving each a very healthy portion of her hatred for her current profession. Assistant teacher. Much like Scott and Jean had once done, she and Remy now taught at the Institute. They did not focus on the sciences, but on the now very highly demanded self-restraint. Both were, of course, experts on it. Their relationship, if anything, proved that.

Most of the core X-Men team had taken up teaching. Without Logan or the Professor around, Hank and Ororo had managed to day-to-day business of the caring and schooling of now almost two-dozen students and teachers.

"Give it time," replied Sarah. "Listen, Rogue, have you seen Scott around? I was hoping to have a word with him. He seemed depressed when I left."

"He's been straight up depressed ever since his redheaded girl left him," remarked Rogue dryly. Sarah knew about their past relationship, and knew how Rogue had felt about Jean. None-the-less, she also knew that Rogue had also grown close to Jean in some ways. Since Remy LeBeau had come to live with them and he and Rogue had grown close, she'd viewed Jean less like a rival, and more like a sister. And she missed her just like everyone else did. "In his room last Ah saw him," she said, giving Sarah another squeeze before the two reluctantly parted and made their way down separate routes. Sarah to find Scott and comfort him. Rogue to find and discipline some very wild mutant children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah took her time in the kitchen, stocking up on a large number of foodstuffs. She normally didn't stuff herself so, but after the long trip she was absolutely famished. She took her time, eating slowly, then made her way up the stairs to Scott's room. She passed by her own. It was immaculate, as always. The New Recruits never dared to enter, and the adults were too respectful.

She passed by Logan's old room as well. The door was closed, the room was empty. One day after Jean's disappearance, Logan, without a word to anyone, had grabbed his things, revved up his motorcycle, and hit the road. He hadn't been seen or heard from since. His room was left as it was, however, in the hopes that someday he would return to the Institute. The Professor's room was empty too. It had been ever since...

...Sarah preferred not to think about it. She'd put it away with all the dark memories of Hydra, locked them deep inside of her mind. Rogue had shown her how.

Sarah came to the door and gave a gentle, tentative knock. She was mildly relieved when Scott beckoned her in. When she saw him, however, she gave pause.

He'd changed little over the years. Now at the age of twenty-three, he was leaner, more muscular, but mostly unchanged. His brown hair was cut a little shorter, but he still wore the same ruby-red sunglasses over his eyes, and he still had the serious, withdrawn look on his face. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at a picture in his hands. He glanced up, smiling as he saw who was there. He rose to greet her, placing the photo on the bed.

"Sarah... hey, how are you?" he asked. Typical, she thought wryly. He was the one suffering, yet in the good leader fashion, he made sure others were alright before he was. Sarah smiled, without a word wrapping her arms around his neck for a warm, heartfelt hug that he definitely needed right now. To her surprise, he clung to her, resting his head against her shoulder. Ironic, how she had once clung to him, only five years ago, for support. Now he did the same with her. Jean had only been missing for a year, but it had hit him the hardest. They'd been engaged.

"I'm fine Scott... you?"

"I'm managing," he replied, sitting back down on the bed. Sarah slipped off her riding gloves and sat down beside him, idly examining the picture he'd been looking at. To her surprise, it was the big group photo, taken four years ago. Shortly after she'd joined, when Colossus, Angel and Gambit had also come to live at the Institute.

Idly Sarah reached out, running a finger along her fifteen year old counterpart, frozen in time in the photo. She was smiling, for the first time part of a large, happy family. Now, at the age of twenty, she was still part of that family. Even a vital member of the team, or so Scott was wont to quote. She'd taken over after Logan had left, and also some Danger Room training with the New Recruits. She was their instructor, and every bit as feared as Logan had been, though there was no reason to be.

So much had changed in that photo. Angel was long gone, another set of woes she preferred not to think about, sealed in the back of her mind. Rahne was here, though she spent the majority of her time in the woods instead of the Institute, getting in touch with her animal nature. With the passing on of mother, Tabitha had moved to Bayville in a local apartment, which she shared with Amara. Tabitha worked part time as a bartender while her roommate, Amara attended classes at Bayville University. Ray had left the Institute two years ago, returning to the Morlocks. Bobby had remained at the Institute, but teaching wasn't his thing. Instead he spent his time at the beach with his girlfriend, the hydrokinetic mutant Darcy Harper, who worked as a lifeguard. He was working in a ice cream parlor part-time last she'd heard. Sam was still around too, having decided to stick with his little sister at the Institute, and Roberto had too... once he'd seen how cute Sam's little sister was. Alex had joined up with private security agency, after his dream of going pro had gone down the tubes. He'd been disqualified, just like Evan had years earlier at the skateboarding, just because of an extra gene or two.

Of course they'd heard or had a hand in the fate of many others besides the X-Men as well. Forge had been working with SHIELD to develop mutant containment measures. His restraining collar (and the women's bracelet, like the one Rogue wore) had proven most effective in the restraining of dangerous mutants. SHIELD's special Freedom Force took care of their actual capture and fighting of such dangerous super humans. Ironically, most of its recruits were formerly members of an organization known as the Brotherhood of Mutants, and even former Acolyte St. John Alberdyce. Including Kitty's fiancŽ, Lance Alvers. Of their leaders, Magneto and Mystique, nothing had been heard of in ages, nor some of their lackeys. Mastermind had all but vanished, and with Logan's disappearance so had Sabertooth. Lucas had been seen here and there, stirring up trouble, but on the whole he'd kept quiet since Xavier's departure. Mesmero had been spotted around ancient and not-so-ancient ruins, desperately seeking a way to restore his long-departed master. Amanda and Kurt had married, with both parents blessings, of course, and Amanda was expecting their first child sometime around Christmas. The Morlocks were prospering well enough, keeping out of sight of the world above them, though the X-Men maintained a fairly consistent communication with them, particularly between aunt and nephew. They'd even sent some of their younger members, those that could pass as human with a little cosmetic work, to live at the Institute.

So much had changed, so much has stayed the same. The X-Men still fought for the very same people who feared and hated them, against super villains and mega-mutants and crazed fanatics. All that and schoolwork too.

And there, in the middle of the photo: Scott Summers and Jean Grey. So close, so happy.

Sarah lay a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder, squeezing gently to remind him, as he'd once done for her, that he wasn't alone. He smiled, turning his visored gaze to meet hers. "It wasn't your fault Scott," she said softly. Scott sighed. He seemed about to argue, but he'd argued enough. He was tired of it. So he just nodded. "Now come on," said Sarah, taking his arm and gently drawing him off of the bed. "Kitty's lunch is almost ready..."

"How can you...?" he started to ask, but Sarah laughed, tapping her nose. He understood.

"Come on Scott you need to have a good night for once," she stated as they walked side by side down the hallway. "Why don't we have Ororo and Hank put the young ones to bed, then drop by the bar where Tabitha works? We can invite the others to join us... we'll have fun," she said.

"Well..." he started to hesitate, before he saw her expression. "Oh alright... but just a few people, let's not get Tabitha in trouble again."

"Those drunks started it," remarked Sarah idly, rubbing her knuckles in remembrance of the brawl.

"Aren't you still a year too young to be drinking?" he teased.

"Come on, -Professor S-... I thought we agreed to live a little... besides, you know alcohol doesn't affect me."

"Healing factor or not, you're getting soda," he replied, nudging her in the side playfully. She stifled a giggle, her sides were very sensitive.

"Oh alright fine... I'll be designated driver then... but only if we take your car," Sarah replied as they arrived at the dining room. Unsurprisingly, the New Recruits had beaten them there. Young growing kids need their food, so experts say. Nowhere is this more true than with mutant youngsters. As the others all gathered around the cluttered and now full dining room, one or two empty chairs remained. Family who'd been lost, or who'd left, but would always be there in the X-Men's hearts. And maybe, someday, they'd come home.

One thing had definitely changed in the past few years.

Kitty's cooking had vastly improved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Ending Numero Dos! Yet another reference to Internutter's story 'Don't Pity Me' with Kurt's church and the graves (though in her story she had someone else interred. I won't spoil it by saying who). Mystique's date of "death" is actually the air date of Impact. Fitting, yes? Jean is gone because, of course, she became the Phoenix. I leave Professor X's fate unclear despite that he's gone... maybe I'll make -that- into a sequel. . The new New Recruits include Leech (Dorian Leech), Husk (Paige Guthrie), Krystal (made her up based on someone I spotted briefly in TAS), Torpid (you know, the little Morlock girl), Blink (Gabi), and Mirage (Danielle Moonstar). Darcy Harper, codenamed Torrent, is a character from Kinomi's story 'Melt Me'. Gabi, codenamed Blink, is a time-freezing mutant from the brilliant works 'Listen What the Man Said' and 'Learning to Fly' by a slew of authors, including InterNutter, Lyra Silvertongue, Amicitia, Scribbler, Nemain and Yma. They're two of the most interesting OC's I've ever run across, and I totally recommend their stories. Oh and Hydrokinesis is, in laymans terms, water control. Think Pyro with water. The picture referenced above is, of course, the infamous last shot from Ascension, which many people (myself among them) have set up as their computer wallpapers.

Risty: You and your scooby-doo endings. Better idea, why not next I do the drive-over-the-cliff ending? No, the super-happy ending! And believe me, X23 could go either way as far as the Institute is concerned. Yet another reason I picked two endings instead of one.

Kinomi: Glad to know I have such a loyal fan. I hope you liked my vision of the future. I can't help but feel it is inadequate. And if they do have a fifth season it'll be interesting to see if any of my predictions turn out right.


End file.
